Together Forever
by Cassiel Lorna
Summary: She thought she finally find true love. They just found each other. How can it be over? OFC x Allen, hints OFC x Tyki I changed it into oc-based story because apparently reader-insert story is unacceptable here.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: OOC-ness and somewhat Mary Sue-ish ahead. If you don't like it, please don't read or leave a mean review about it. You've been warned.**

**The Things We Do For Love**

_Disclaimer: I don't own -man._

_Summary: (Part 1) She is not an exorcist. She is just a normal girl. However she did work in the Black order as Jerry's assistant-in-training. She is interested in a certain white-haired exorcist boy and want to get his attention...and what better way than cooking him delicious food? The problem is she is a VERY terrible cooker. Pairing: Hints OFC x Allen._

_A/N: Btw, the OFC is a fifteen years old girl and of the same age as Allen._

**Chapter One**

"Ow~!"

"Careful, Claire-chan." Jerry scolded her. "I told you its hot..."

She clutched her right hand and blow on it to relieve the pain.

"Let me see that..." Jerry grabbed her injured hand. He was concerned for her.

Claire sighed, feeling defeated. She had worked under Jerry for almost three weeks now and yet she hasn't even get improvement in her cooking skills. She is very clumsy and always made a mess out of everything. It was a wonder that Jerry decided to put up with her.

Claire wanted to cook for a certain boy that she had a crush with and so far it was a string of big failure. She even messed up simple fried rice and almost caused a few exorcists and finders who ate her fried rice got food-poisoning. Ever since that they termed her cooking as life-threatening food; they even joked that if a Noah eats her coking, they will surely dead.

After Jerry bandaged her right hand, he told her to take a break from the kitchen despite her protest. He shooed her out of the kitchen and to anywhere but there. Claire pouted as she makes her way toward a small garden in the Black Order where she sat on a bench. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Claire-chan?"

Claire whipped her head and saw Allen hovering over her with a kind smile in his face. She blushed. "Allen-kun!"

Allen smiled, dismissing her blush as nothing more than her being a shy girl. He sat down beside her. "You look like you have a lot in your mind…"

Claire quickly shook her head. "No, I'm not thinking… Hey, when did you get back?"

Allen laughed. "Last night."

Claire smiled. "I assumed the mission is a success then? Nobody gets hurt, right?"

Allen nodded. Suddenly from behind his coat, Timcanpy appeared and fled to Claire.

"Oh, hi, Timcanpy!" Claire cheered as she sought the golden golem with her hands and enclosed it near her cheek. The golem fluttered its wings and looked happy.

Allen smiled at the affection Claire showed toward the golem. His eyes widened when he noticed her bandaged hand. "Your hand! What happened to you?"

Claire flinched but smiled sheepishly. "Oh, you know the usual…" She waved her bandaged hand around to show Allen that it wasn't hurt that much. Timcanpy fled away and landed on top of her hair.

Allen sighed. "You should be more careful, Claire-chan…"

"Well you know what they said, practice makes perfect, and I need lots of that…in order to be as good a cook as Jerry-san. These injuries are nothing compared to the experiences I will gained from the training…" Claire said as she grabbed Timcanpy and settled it on her lap.

Allen smiled a bit. "You really like cooking, don't you, Claire-chan?"

"Well, not really, seeing as I only made a mess out of whatever I made but I have to try my best…" Claire said more to herself than to him. "I want to be able to at least cook a few foods…" Claire locked her eyes with him accidentally and blushed as she look down on her lap. "…because I want to give a homemade food for someone…I like…"

"Ah, I see…" Allen grinned. But he really didn't. He did thought that Claire might like someone and wanted to give something of her own made to impress the guy but it never crossed in his mind that it was him she wanted to impress. "What a lucky fellow that guy you like is. I'm sure he would have loved what you gave to him…"

"Yeah, well but it would still be a long way to come… I suck at cooking!" Claire pouted.

"Well, as you said, practice make perfect, so no worries there, I'm sure you would be able to cook a good food especially with Jerry-san as your teacher…" Allen said as he stood up. "I'm looking forward the day you cook something that is not life-threatening…" He winked at her.

Claire blushed. And then she realized that he had mocked her. "Hey!" She stood abruptly knocking the golden golem on her lap. "Why does everyone kept terming what I cook as a life-threatening food? It was just that one time that I made a mistake…"

Allen gave her a look.

Claire pouted. "Alright, only like two-three times that I made mistakes…" She rolled her eyes. "But everyone refuses to eat what I had tried to cook ever since that… They all run away every time I ask them to give it a try…"

Allen chuckled. "Oh, you know, that's because we valued our health…"

Claire growled at what he said and moved to throttle him. "You're mean!"

Allen swiftly dodged her and ran away with a laugh.

Claire ran after him. "Come back here, Allen Walker!"

As the two play tag, they passed Lavi, Kanda, Linali and Miranda who were seated while drinking tea.

Lavi and Miranda smiled seeing the two.

Kanda gave his famous 'che', muttered something about the noisy the two made.

Linali smiled solemnly as she looked at the two.

"Allen-kun and Claire-chan make a cute pair, don't you think so?" Miranda said with a wistful smile.

Lavi grinned. "Beansprout-chan seemed to like her a lot but I don't think he realized it. Every time we had finished a mission, he almost always seeks out for Claire-chan…"

Linali didn't say a word as she stared at her tea cup sadly. No one, but Kanda, noticed her emotion.

Allen and Claire didn't realize that everyone is watching.

"Timcanpy, bit him!" Claire yelled at the little golem who fled by her side and it obeyed her as it goes and bit Allen.

Allen cried out a little. "Timcanpy, you traitor!" he whined.

Claire laughed. Timcanpy fled toward her and settled on her shoulder. She reached out for the little golem and gave it a little kiss. "Thank you, Tim~!" Timcanpy fluttered its wings happily and spin around her as if embarrassed.

Allen watched Claire and a slow grin spread out on his face.

"Allen-kun…looks so happy…" Linali whispered but only Kanda heard. "He never smile that happy during the time we are together…never even once… Even when he smiles at me, it was a sad, sorrowful smile…"

Kanda stared at Linali and then at Allen. He sighed.

Lavi suddenly stood and yelled, "Yo, Beansprout-chan! Claire-chan! Don't have too much fun together without us!"

Claire and Allen looked up and saw the others seated on the terrace above. Claire blushed but Allen only smiled as he yelled something back at the future bookman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire is not the only one who had a crush on Allen Walker. Nia, a girl who deliver cooking materials for Jerry, also had a crush on him. She was one of Claire's greatest rivals. She was pretty, smart and funny, moreover, she can cook! Because of her personality, she quickly accepted and befriended many in Black Order. And to make matter worst, Allen had more than once given the said girl compliments for her homemade food which she brought to give to Allen and the others. Everyone loves her cooking, even Jerry did, much to Claire's dismay. If it wasn't for Jerry being protective and fond of Claire, she would surely be fired.

Anyway Claire's other greatest rivals would be Linali. She was pretty, cute, smart, kind and on top of that an exorcist with the same mission as Allen. Claire like Linali because she is kind but dislike Nia for reason unknown to her, probably because she is especially clingy at Allen.

Claire is confused of Linali's feeling. She had noticed that the exorcist girl has a feeling for Allen and sometimes she think Allen does too to the girl but none of them make advance toward each other. Plus there is Kanda, the sullen exorcist boy whom Claire dislike for his cold and rude behavior, who seem to have feeling for Linali but he also didn't take advance toward her. It seemed the only one who made advance around here only Claire (though it almost unnoticeable) and Nia (very blunt advance too).

Personally, Claire think she don't have what it takes to get Allen to like her but she would be damned if she didn't try to reach out for his love and just let Nia take him away from her. However, to tell the truth, she would be more willing to surrender Allen to Linali than to Nia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire glared intensely at the cook book she bought a few days ago as she stands in the kitchen. She was trying to cook a soup based on the instruction on the book.

Jerry had asked Claire to try to make a soup for today menu. He promised he will help her bit with the steps. He was kind of afraid that Claire will burn the kitchen down. Of course he could always fire her and get a new, more suitable assistant but he didn't have the heart to send her away. The older, slightly gay and motherly, man cared for Claire greatly despite her "continuous attempts" at destroying his favorite place, the kitchen.

Claire started putting on ingredient to the slightly big clay pot on the stove. So far Jerry didn't try stopping her or scolding which means she probably hasn't screw up yet.

"Good morning, Jerry-san!" Nia greeted Jerry as she came from back door. "I came bearing a newly fresh-picked cooking material for you, Jerry-san…"

Jerry squealed happily as he examined the basket Nia had brought with her. "You're a lifesaver, Nia-chan!"

Nia grinned.

Claire pouted but decided to ignore Nia and just concentrate on what she is doing. However Nia approached Claire with a slightly devilish smile. "Well, hello, Claire-san, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm making a soup…obviously…" Claire said in a quite icy tone that spell 'get-the-hell-away-from-me'.

Nia smiled as she continuously observed Claire as she is stirring the pot with a spoon. Her attention broke away when she heard a familiar voice of Allen Walker who just walks in the cafeteria with Lavi. She quickly dashed toward the boy without a shame.

Claire growled as she saw Nia is clinging at the boy. Claire saw Allen smiled politely at Nia and Lavi teasing Allen being famous. A vein mark covered Claire's forehead.

Jerry greeted Allen and Lavi and asked them what they want for breakfast. The boys ordered a food of their choice to Jerry who nodded and write it down on his notepad. Then the older man left to fetch for some thing in refrigerator room where he stored his most valuable food material.

"Its smell delicious over there…what are you making Claire-chan?" Allen asked with that sweet smile that guaranteed made every girls melt.

Claire blushed and stuttered but before she could answer, Nia grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him away saying something about the cake she brought especially for him. Claire watched as Allen smiled and how he look grateful at the cake Nia gave to him which coincidently one of his favorite.

Lavi watched Claire's expression and an amused grin appeared on his face. He then looked at Allen who happily chatted with Nia as he ate the cake. He shook his head. 'That Allen…he's pretty clueless about this kind of thing huh?' He walked toward Allen and Nia. He teased Nia a little bit.

Claire pouted as she saw how happy the trio was. She felt jealous. She lightly threw ingredient after ingredient onto the pot without looking as her sorely attention were on Allen. Basically she was absentmindedly put things inside the pot.

"Cla-Claire, w-what did you just t-throw on the pot?" Jerry who just came back asked with a look of shock.

Claire tiled her head in confusion at Jerry and then at the pot. She squealed when she realized that she had thrown in your cook book inside the pot. "My BOOK!" she yelled.

"My SOUP!!" Jerry yelled.

Without thinking, Claire quickly reach out inside the pot to 'rescue' her cook book with…her bare hand. "Ow, ow!! Hot!!" she yelled and accidentally topped over the pot, spilled everything on the floor.

The commotion got Allen and the others' attention as they marched toward the kitchen.

"Claire! What the hell you're thinking?!" Jerry yelled loudly at her ears as he pulled her toward him as he examined her burning hand. Then he looked at the floor. "Oh, my poor soup…" Then he looked at Claire. "And your hands... Are you trying to damage your own hands?!" Then he looked at the floor again. "Oh, the floor is all mess up~~!!"

Claire winced. "Sorry, Jerry-san…" Then she flinched as Allen suddenly grabbed her hands. "Ouch!!"

"Sorry. It looked bad. Come on, Claire, I will take you to the infirmary." Allen said with concerned look.

"But…" Claire looks at Jerry as if asking for permission.

Jerry waved her off. "Go, fix your hands! I will clean up the mess…"

"Let me help…" Nia offered.

"Thanks, Nia-chan…" Jerry said.

Claire bit her lips, feeling guilty that she had made a mess out of Jerry's kitchen yet again.

Lavi watched as Allen led Claire out the cafeteria.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Allen watched her as the nurse gave Claire some kind of cooling lotions for her burning hands.

"You seemed to be prone of kitchen accidents a lot…" The nurse said to Claire.

Claire grinned sheepishly.

"Luckily it seemed to be some minor burn…and so you were saying that you reached out for inside the pot with your bare hand? What possessed you to do such a careless act like that?" The nurse asked as she writes something on Claire's health file.

"Claire-chan is too absentminded at times…" Allen said with furrowed eyebrows as if he had trouble believing it.

Claire glared at the boy.

"It's the truth." Allen said. "You really should be…"

"…careful. I know. I'm trying." Claire cut in and sighed.

"Well, you didn't do a good job about it apparently…" Lavi cut in.

Claire and Allen whipped both of your head toward the infirmary's door.

Lavi grinned. "Yo, beansprout-chan, Claire-chan!"

Claire glared at Lavi. "I know I messed up a lot but I don't want to hear it from someone whose source of amusement is playing pranks on others!"

Lavi plopped down on a chair, facing Claire with a lopsided grin. "Sorry, is that about me?"

Claire growled.

"Alright, enough!" Allen cut the two off before any of them could exchange anymore banters.

The nurse, who watched the scene before her, grinned in amusement. She sighed. "Here, take the lotions, whenever you felt itch or something, just put on some of it into your hands…" she said as she handed Claire the lotions.

"Thank you." Claire said gratefully.

"Oh, and Claire-san…" The nurse called out just as Claire, Allen and Lavi are about to go away.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from kitchen for the time being ok?"

Claire laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, Miss Nurse, we would make sure she stays away from kitchen, in fact, we would like it if she stay away forever from kitchen and refrain from cooking a life-threatening food for us all…" Lavi said as he winked at Claire teasingly.

"Why you?!" Claire resisted the urge to strangle the future bookman for her hands in no condition to do harsh thing today.

"I'm just saying…" Lavi shrugged innocently at Claire. "Right, Allen?"

Allen didn't answer but chuckled.

Claire looked at Allen and Lavi in a mock hurt. "Everyone is picking on me…" she muttered pitifully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It has been a week since the incident in the kitchen and Claire had not been allowed inside the kitchen for a while now. Jerry assigned her with cleaning duty like sweeping the floor, watering the garden, etc.

Claire sighed as she absentmindedly watering a flower pot. _'Maybe Lavi is right. I suck at cooking and Jerry-san really needs a capable assistant to help him around the kitchen…'_

"Claire-san?" Linali greeted Claire.

"Ah, Linali-chan…" Claire put on a smile.

"How are your hands now?"

"Ah. It's alright. Truth is I could have started working at the kitchen by now but for some reason Jerry-san didn't allow me to enter kitchen…maybe I'm going to get fired after all…"

"Jerry wouldn't do that to you, he cares for you a lot…"

"Then why can't I allow helping around anymore? He didn't even teach me cooking anymore…"

"I'm sure he just wants you to fully heal first before you start working and…"

"…hurt myself again? God, I'm so pathetic, am I not?"

"Don't say that. You are admirable…"

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are so determining to learn cooking despite all the injuries you got from the training. Most people, when faced with difficulties, would have give up. You didn't. It was because you have an important reason that you have to achieve no matter what, right? That's why I admire you, you're so brave…"

"You make it like I'm the one who go to wars and save the world. It just a cooking matter, Linali-chan…" Claire said with a smile. "If anything, I'm the one who admire you, Linali-chan, you put up your life in front line to protect others from Akumas and such…sacrificing your need before others…so honorable…"

Linali smiled sadly. "I'm not that…honorable…" she said softly. _'I would rather have the world destroyed than losing the people that I care… I don't want to lose everyone here in Black order because they are my only family…'_

Claire tiled her head in confusion and concern as she noticed the visible sadness in the older girl's eyes and tone. "Linali-chan, are you alright?"

Linali snapped out of whatever trance she has. She smiled weakly at Claire. "I'm fine, just thinking…"

Claire took a deep breath. "May I ask you personal question?"

Linali stared at her in confusion but nodded.

Claire looked around, making sure no one around listening in on their conversation. "Linali-chan, do you…like Allen-kun?"

Linali's body almost stiffened at the question. "W-what makes you says that?"

"Well, I don't know but it sure looks like that…" Claire said. "You like Allen-kun, am I right?"

"Allen-kun and I are just friends, nothing more…" Linali said.

"I-I think Allen-kun also likes you…" Claire said.

Linali laughed bitterly. "No, he didn't, he thinks of me as friend…"

"But I heard…"

"Whatever you heard is wrong!"

Claire flinched at her tone.

Linali noticed. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

Claire shook her head and a soft smile appeared on her face. "No, its okay, I'm sorry if I have offended you in anyway…"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong… I am just… Never mind." Linali forced a smile on her face. "We're just friends, Allen-kun and I, nothing more…" She sighed then stared at Claire. "Why asking about that? Maybe you're the one who like Allen-kun?" she asked teasingly, purposely changing the subject to you.

Claire blushed which gave Linali her answer. "Not really…"

Linali smiled almost widely. "Is that why you so insisted to participate in cooking training? You want to make your homemade food for Allen-kun, is that it?"

"Well…" Claire ran a hand over her hair nervously.

Linali laughed. "Allen-kun really loves food. One time, he even got obsessed over this cheesecake in a cake store in Appleby."

Claire's eyes widened. "Cheesecake? Allen-kun loves those?"

"Yes, he does, but I guess he likes everything as long as the food has such delicacies…" Linali said with a chuckle.

Claire furrowed her eyebrows. Now a new determination appeared on her face. It's time for her quest in making a cheesecake for Allen!! She smiled suddenly. "Sorry, Linali-chan, I have to go now!"

"Eh? Where to?" Linali blinked in confusion.

"Bookstore!" Claire said as she dashed away. She smiled happily as she hummed a song. She couldn't wait to start on her project. She wondered if Allen would be surprise if he knows that he is the person she likes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unknown to Claire, Nia had seen her while she bought the book about how to make a delicious cheesecake. She figured right away that Claire is up to something and that something must have something to do with their shared crush on a certain white-haired cute boy.

Nia grinned as her mind formed a plan of her own. She knew Claire must be trying to make cheesecake for Allen. But why cheesecake? She figured Claire wouldn't choose that particular cake unless it has the advantage and since she knew that Claire is trying to impress Allen, the most probable thing is Allen likes to eat cheesecake and Claire want to make one for him.

Well, of course, she couldn't let Claire have luck in impressing Allen first. So she went home and started to make a cheesecake so that she could give it to Allen firsthand before Claire do. What a perfect plan!!

Meanwhile Claire hummed happily as she entered the kitchen that night while everyone is fast asleep. However Jerry caught her and noticed what she is trying to do. Since Jerry has been a chef in the Black Order, naturally he knew everyone's favorite dishes, cake and stuff like that. He recognized that what Claire intended to make is of Allen's favorite cake. He grinned as he realized that she has a crush on the said boy.

Jerry care for Claire and he loves that she never give up no matter what happen. He decided to help her in her quest to get Allen to like her back. He helped her by pointing the mistake she make and stuff.

Claire is so grateful that Jerry helped her out just a bit. It took her all night long till dawn break to finally finish the cake she made because the previous and the previous before the one were a bunch of failure experiment.

Claire grinned happily as she put the cake on refrigerator. She decided to give the cake to Allen later that afternoon. Now, she needed some rest and shower and stuff. This is definitely the wrong move no thanks to her rival!

Later that afternoon, Claire with her cake box in hands look for Allen everywhere. She was so eager to see him and have him taste your cake. If it is good for him, Claire intended to confess to him about her feeling for him. But thing didn't go as she planned.

Claire couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Allen and Nia sat next to each other in the garden. Nia had this box on her lap and she spooned a small piece of cheesecake to Allen!! Claire growled in annoyance. She noticed Allen is blushing madly as Nia rather force-feed him with a spoon but that awkwardness quickly disappeared as Allen's eyes widened in delight.

"This is very delicious, Nia-san." Allen said with a bright smile.

"Thank you. I heard that cheesecake is your favorite cake, no?"

"How did you know that?"

"I have my source…"

"Wow, you're a great cooker, Nia-san, you could be a chef! Your homemade foods are almost as delicious as the foods Jerry-san make!"

"Thank you. You know if you want to I could always make your food for you…" Nia smiled meaningfully.

Thankfully, Allen missed the implication there and only responded with a cute tilt of his head followed by a 'Eh?' but Claire didn't see it like that. From where she stand behind a pillar, the two look like lovers.

Claire bit her lips, tears brimming on her eyes. She quickly brushed her tears before it started falling on her cheek. She turned to leave hurriedly and bump into Lavi in the process in one of many corridors in the Order. Her cake box fell on the floor and its inside scattered to the floor.

"Claire? What?" Lavi asked when he saw her teary face. He looked down to the cake. "That is…"

Claire couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears in front of him which panic the bookman apprentice greatly.

"I'm so sorry that I bump into you. I didn't mean to destroy your cake." Lavi said panicking. He thought Claire is upset because of something and worsened by him bumping into her and thus destroying the cake.

Claire didn't say anything but continue crying.

Lavi awkwardly pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lavi took Claire out into the town. The two stood against the rail as Claire watched the sunset on the harbor. He listened as she rambled and poured her heartache out. He was acting like her big brother which is true in a sense since he always thought of Claire as a cute little sister.

"I'm an idiot… I should have known that Allen would like Nia more…"

"How would you know that Allen likes Nia?"

Claire gave him a look. "You didn't see what I see. They were practically over each other!"

"Really?" Lavi asked with a grin. "Hmm, so sorry I didn't see that. Could be blackmail for future…" He stopped grinning when he noticed her about-to-cry look. "I mean I'm sure there is nothing between them. Allen is still to naïve in a sense. He would be clueless to both you and Nia's feeling unless you spell it to them." He said quickly.

Claire sniffed. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I think what you see is Nia making an advance toward Allen. You should do it too."

"Right, easy for you to say that, I don't have anything to impress him with…"

"What about those training for cooking that you've been gone through all this time just for him? That would certainly count for something for him."

"How did you know that I was training for him?"

"Anyone with eyes would know that you like Allen…and Allen likes to eat a lot…while you can't cook very well and yet you go through all the trouble of cooking for him… That's really speaking a lot you know?"

Claire blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

Lavi grinned. "Clear like glass…at least to me…but not to Allen, obviously…" He took one of her hands and put his other hand on top of hers. "So you should tell him about your feeling. Life is too short to be put off." He said. 'Especially to us, Exorcists, because in the future, the war will be starting…and there's no way to know if we will survive or not…' But he didn't say that out loud because he didn't want Claire to be sad over that fact.

"I was about too…when I saw them…" Claire said as she looked down embarrassed. "I was thinking if the cheesecake I made Allen like I would confess to him…though originally I want to be able to cook good food first before that…"

"Ah, so that cheesecake is for him…why didn't you give it to him then?" Lavi asked as he released his hands off her.

"Nia beats me to it. She gave her own cheesecake to him when I saw them together." Claire said grudgingly.

"Wow, Allen is so lucky…" Lavi said and rubbed his neck. "Wait, how did you two end up wanting to give him a cheesecake?"

"Lina…I mean I have my source that told me that Allen likes cheesecake so I went to a bookstore yesterday to buy the book of how to make one. Maybe Nia saw me and knew my intention so she decided to…"

"Beats you to it? That's likely."

"And Allen says he loves her cheesecake…" Claire groaned. "Oh, I have no hope…"

"So you give up? You will surrender Allen to her?" Lavi asked. "Is that all you have got in your determination to get Allen to like you?"

"Of course I won't give up!"

"That's the Claire I know! Alright, let's headed back to the Order! You should start on that cheesecake of yours, right?"

"Right!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

However, once again, things just don't favor Claire's way. Allen is assigned to go on a mission with Miranda the day after, leaving Claire to rush against time to make her cheesecake so that she could give him her cake just before he depart. So here she is…standing with Allen the next day and she gave him her cake.

Allen smiled at Claire. "Thank you. I will eat it on the train…" he said.

"I think I'm proud to say you will like the cake…" Claire said, really believe that she didn't screw up, after all the first cake she made, the one that got destroyed, turned out good.

"Oh, is it really alright then you gave it to me and not…you know…the one that you like?" Allen asked naively.

Claire blushed. "Don't worry about it." She said. "Come back safely, alright?"

"Alright. Take care, Claire-chan."

"You too."

Allen smiled and left to find Miranda and the finder Toma.

Claire watched him go and a smile graced her lips. She turned to leave and went to the kitchen back to her work. She had to clean up the mess she made in the kitchen before Jerry go berserk on her.

That's when Claire noticed something in the ingredient she prepared in ALL THE RUSH while making the cake. Her face turned pale. Let's just say Claire should be glad that she didn't confess to Allen just yet…

Meanwhile Allen had a smile on his face as he fingered Claire's cake box. He opened it and delighted to see a cheesecake on it. He took a spoon and had a big taste of it. His face turned red and he yelled, "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Allen is gloomy. He is still a bit upset for that particular spicy cheesecake Claire gave him which had upsetting his stomach during the mission.

Claire apologized to him many times ever since he returned from the mission.

Although Allen is not angry at her, he wanted to give Claire a lesson for giving him yet another life-threatening food to him and in the form of one of his favorite cake too. He purposely making her thinks that he is angry although he looks more like brooding or pouting rather than angry.

Lavi had laughed out loud at Claire after he learned about her spicy cheesecake. Apparently she had mistake spicy powder with cheese powder in all of her hurry that day.

_A/N: I made that up because I had no clue how to make a cheesecake, bear with it._

Claire pouted at the bookman apprentice who seem couldn't stop laughing.

Allen, who could never stay mad at someone for long, finally gives in and started to scold Claire playfully about the cake. "I guess you are lucky that you gave the cake to me and not to that person you like…" he said so innocently.

Lavi, upon heard what Allen said, fell over his chair and laughing even more with hand on his stomach while rolling on the ground.

Claire could only blush in embarrassment. She glared at Lavi for his overdramatic laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This time it's Claire's turn to be gloomy. As the request from many people who had complaining about Jerry's late serve and her life-threatening food, Jerry is to hire another cooking assistant to make things easier for people who want and need to eat in the Black Order. And guess who get the job? Yup, Nia it is.

Nia had monopolized Allen anytime she can. She even bribed him with food, knowing he could never resist delicious food.

Claire was practically fuming in fury every time she saw Nia bluntly took a hold of Allen's arm like she is his girlfriend. She knew Allen is too kind and polite to shoo Nia away.

Lavi is enjoying the show all the way. He loves seeing Claire's troubled look because she look so cute when felt threatened and he knew she consider Nia as a threat. He wanted to see what she will do against Nia in order to keep Allen for herself. 'This is much more enjoyable then observing a war.' he thought.

Linali also dislike Nia because her a bit shameless attitude toward Allen. She hit her head mentally at the prospect of her being jealous of Nia because of Allen. She convinced herself that she only thought Allen as a friend and brother.

Jerry also noticed the tension between Claire and Nia. He could only sigh. 'Oh, well, as long as it's a healthy love competition…' But the truth is he wishes for Claire and Nia to get along. He couldn't choose between the two because to him, each of them had qualities that he likes. 'Competition huh?' He grinned suddenly as a plan formulated in his head. For the plan to get on, he needs approval from Komui first. So he decided to see him.

"Cooking competition?" Claire and Nia chorused together.

"Yeah, you two should participate to practice on you two cooking skill. It's open for anyone who can cook so the finders here can also participate in this also. The jury shall be a group of Exorcists chosen accordingly based on their origin. The participator required to cook a dishes asked by each of the jury. For example, Kanda-san might ask you to make a dish from his home place back in Japan, things like that…" Jerry explained.

"Sound interesting…" Nia said with a grin.

Claire pouted. Although according to Jerry, her cooking ability has improved, Claire need to learn to be careful since she always somehow ended up making a food that is far off the receipt just like that stupid spicy cheesecake.

"Now to more interesting part…" Jerry said with a grin. "The winner shall be able to date one of the jury he/she favors the most…"

"Hmm, the juries are all exorcists huh? Then its mean Allen would be…" Nia grinned as her eyes glint.

Claire's eyes got bulged at the mention of Allen being a jury. The thought of Nia win the competition and get to date Allen is too much for her.

"Many finders already enlist themselves in this competition. Most male finders would love to get a date with Linali-chan, Miranda-san and Tsukimi-chan, while the female finders…" Jerry snickered. "…they would most certainly be happy to be able to date Allen, Lavi and Kanda…"

"Eh? Linali-san and Kanda-san agrees to be a jury?" Claire asked.

"More like they don't have a choice, Komui-san put them up on it, although he would probably threaten anyone who dares to ask Linali-chan for a date." Jerry said.

Claire looked over at Nia who had fingers on her chin as a gesture of confidence. Claire gulped when she realized she had a bad feeling for this.

"Shouldn't be hard then…" Nia muttered to herself. Her face never loses the confidence smile.

"I warn you though, some of the finders used to be students of mine in cooking." Jerry said with a grin.

Claire paled even more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kanda wanted to kill Komui for making him the jury of the stupid cooking competition thing. He hated the prospect of him having to date the winner or the winner asks Linali's hand for a date. He grunted.

Lavi look cheerful. He wanted to see how many female are actually fans of him and of Kanda. The thought of someone actually ask Kanda for a date makes him want to laugh out loud.

Allen likes the idea of being jury because he gets to taste many foods but hated the fact that Komui make him a prize for the winner.

Linali had kicked her brother for making her a jury without her consent. Komui had said he had no choice because the juries were chosen based on the vote of the finders as they were informed of the competition. Komui assured her that no one would get a date with her without have to get through him first.

Miranda, well, she stammered all the way and complaining of how the vote must be wrong because she is not likeable. Reever assured her that she is a fine woman and that she should have more confidence in herself. He also told her that the prize is not important but her judgments for the foods she has to taste.

Tsukimi is also angry at Komui. Although like Lavi, she would like to know how many fans she has, the prospect having to date the winner and of that winner being an ugly man terrified her beyond belief. She couldn't stand ugly people since she is a narcissus.

The juries were given a choice to dishes they would like the participator to cook. Each participator has to make each dish properly in a given time. When the time is up, each participator will have to serve it to the juries. If it isn't finished, the participator is considered fail.

Of course before the day of the competition, the participators are informed of the dishes they had to make so that they could prepare everything especially those who are unfamiliar with the dishes.

And so began the crazy cooking competition…

However, during the competition, Komurin V is suddenly acting up and either destroy the resultant foods or scare away the participators that suspiciously mostly male. Reever could only shook his head when he realized it was Komui's doing in order to ensure no one dare to touch his Linali.

So that left Claire, Nia and a few male and female finders… Some decided to give up because of the time limit or clueless at the creation of the next dishes. The participators' number has gotten smaller each time.

Claire felt fear gripped her heart when she realize that what was left of the participators all female, all has quite capability in cooking, some are fans of dear Allen… She felt threatened but she refused to give up. She give her all in cooking although she was starting to feel like she might have mess up some of the food she make.

Claire looked up to Allen and saw him smiling down at her as if encouraging her. She felt her energy boost up again. She smiled and started to calm down to finish the rest.

Finally time has reaches its limit…

After each juries tasted the food, they started to give score to each food and participator. And guess who wins? Not Claire, of course. It's Nia. And as Claire predicted, Nia chose Allen to be her date. Claire saw Allen blushed furiously as Nia smiled down at him.

Claire felt like she want to cry but forced herself to be brave. Like Jerry said, it's a healthy love competition. And who is to say that Allen would date Nia for real after the prized date? Right? Claire sighed and turned away unable to look at Allen and Nia converse with each other anymore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ah, the big day for Nia, the day she and Allen will go to a date in town together…

Claire was so jealous but couldn't do anything about it. She scared that something would happen between the two.

Lavi, being the curious person he is, actually suggested that Claire and he should spy at them secretly and without thinking, she agreed.

So here Claire and Lavi were…secretly following Allen who is being dragged here and there by Nia. First, they watched movie together. Then, they went to a cafeteria to eat some cake and ice cream. She even took Allen to amusement park and together they played together.

Lavi watched Allen and Nia with interest but somewhat distracted by the black aura around Claire as she continued to watch with jealously. 'Girl is scary…' he thought.

Allen and Nia are having fun together. Despite being dragged around, Allen, being a kind and polite boy he is, didn't mind or complaining. He just smiled kindly as he listened to Nia.

Claire couldn't stand it. She didn't want to see them. She turned to leave and Lavi followed her. She sat on the bench in a park. It was almost evening then. She pulled her legs up to her chest while sitting on the bench.

Lavi sat beside her, looking loss of words. Finally, he asked, "Are you crying?"

Claire didn't answer. She sighed. "I'm not." She looked over at Lavi. "This date…it doesn't mean anything right? They could just be two friends having fun together. It is not like they declare their love for each other…"

Lavi smiled. "Yeah." He pulled her head to his shoulder. "You're right."

Claire smiled softly. "Thank you, Lavi…"

"Hey, I'm your big brother, am I not? It's my job to make sure my little sister get the best…" Lavi said, half-joking, half-meant it.

At the times, a finder appeared before the two. He approached the two, face troubled. "Claire-san, there is a message for you. Jerry said it was from your village in Lindgrand. Your grandfather is sick!"

Upon heard what the finder said, Claire stood up immediately, face pale.

Lavi also stand up quickly. He looks concerned for her.

Meanwhile Allen and Nia took a walk down the street near the harbor. Sunset is looking so beautiful in the background.

Nia's heart beating so fast as she looked up to the boy beside her. She stopped walking suddenly. "Allen?"

Allen also stopped walking and regarded Nia with a warm smile.

"Thank you for today. I really have so much fun with you."

"Likewise, Nia-san, likewise…"

Nia smiled. Heart suddenly felt sharp pain. "Allen, I…"

"Hmm?"

"I like you a lot. I want to be more than friend, Allen."

Allen is stunned by Nia's confession. He was silent for a long while. He hung down his head regretfully. "I'm sorry, Nia-san. I like you too but it is not the same liking as you do for me. I think of you as my friend only. I'm so sorry…"

Nia look disappointed and hurt. Tears are brimming in her eyes. She forced a smile on her face. "I see. I understand."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Is there…"

"…"

"Is there someone that you like more than friend, Allen?"

"…"

"…"

"Yes." Allen finally said. "I think so."

Nia sniffed. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Yes, you do."

"Is it Linali-san? Or is it Claire?"

Allen looks solemn but didn't answer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the Black Order, Claire is busy preparing her bag as she has to rush to catch the train to Lindgrand. Linali helped her with her stuff since Claire is still a bit wrecked by the news that she kept dropping her stuff from her trembling hands.

Komui had ordered some train ticket and gave Claire some money for her journey back home while Jerry cooked some food so that she can eat in the train. Everyone is so kind and concern for her.

Lavi and Linali then took Claire to the train station to see her off. They comforted her and told her to call them if Claire need anything later on in Lindgrand.

Claire smiled. Her heart felt a sharp pain. She couldn't even say goodbye to Allen since he isn't back from his date yet. "Thank you, Lavi, Linali-chan. Pray for my grandfather that he is alright. I will make sure to come back here as soon as my grandfather is alright."

"Of course." Linali said with a smile.

"You better be. You're, after all, Jerry's assistant, right? He needs you." Lavi said.

Claire shook her head. "Jerry-san will be fine. Nia is there after all."

"But we still want you to be here with us." Linali said. "We're family…"

Claire smiled. "Yes, we are, aren't we?"

Lavi grinned. "Don't be such a crybaby and be careful, ok? No me or Allen to your rescue, you know…"

Claire nodded. "I will be back soon. Tell Allen-kun I'm sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye. Tell him I will be back and I will give him more better and improved food. I will learn cooking to my neighbor and when I come back, I will show you all my new and improved food, not only for Allen-kun…"

Lavi and Linali laughed. "We're looking forward for that…"

Claire get on the train and waved at the two.

Lavi and Linali waved back.

As the train started to move, Claire settled on the seat near the window where she still can see Lavi and Linali. She smiled at them.

"Claire!!!"

Claire's eyebrows knitted together when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to the window and her eyes widened as she saw Allen is running like hell following the slowly moving train. "Allen-kun!!"

"Come back soon, ok? I will wait for you!!" Allen yelled as he kept running.

Claire smiled and nodded. "Allen-kun, take care!!" she yelled. "Goodbye, everyone!!"

Allen stopped running as the train getting so fast. He felt sad all of sudden. "Claire…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It has been two weeks since Claire left the Black Order. Allen and the others are worried because her late return. Is her grandfather sick so bad? That's when Jerry appeared with teary eyes. He had just received Claire's letter. Her grandfather has passed away and the funeral will be held two days later.

Allen, Lavi and Linali who happened to be free of mission currently went to Lindgrand to pay their respect for Claire's grandfather and to fetch her back to the Black Order if she is ready. But deep inside, they were all worried about Claire and her grief whether it will call on Millennium Earl or not.

Allen felt his heart break for Claire when he saw her standing there on the grave of her grandfather looking sorrowful. Claire were dressed in black. Fall of leaves filled the cemetery as cold wind chilled everyone to the bones. He quietly slipped his hand into hers.

Claire didn't say anything as she continued to stare at the fresh grave before her.

Linali moved beside Claire and put a hand over her back as if she wants to steady her so that she don't fall.

Lavi watched the three silently.

Later that day, Claire led the three exorcists into her house where she was raised by her grandfather all those years. Claire was parentless. Her mother has died when she was seven. They said her father had passed away when Claire was a baby but her grandfather's last words bothered her so much.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Grandpa, please hold on! Don't die on me please! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" _Claire_ cried out pitifully._

_Her grandfather looked up to _Claire_. He looks so pale and he has difficulty in breathing. "You…wouldn't be…a-a-lone…"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving you. I should have stay. I should leave you all alone here to get a job in the city! I'm sorry, please don't leave me! You're all I have left… You're my only family…" _Claire_ sobbed._

"_Claire…" His hand reached out toward her. "Your…not…al-alone… Your..fa-father's…al-alive…"_

"_W-what?"_

"_Pe-trelli…Gor-don…your…father…"_

"_Petrelli Gordon? Grandpa, what are you…?"_

"_Go…to…A-Ap-Appleby…he…might be…the-there…"_

"_Grandpa? Grandpa, please don't die! Oh, God, please don't leave me!"_

"_I'm..so sorry…"_

"_No! NO! Grandpa! Open your eyes!! Grandpa!!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Claire stared at the window in her bedroom. The room is dark. She purposely left the lamp off. She recalled her grandfather's last words. Petrelli Gordon in Appleby…your father…

A knock on the door startled her. Allen peeks from the door. "Claire…"

"Allen-kun? Come in…"

"It is so dark here, should I turn the lamp on?"

"No! Just let it be. For now I just want to be…"

Allen settled beside her. "How are you holding up?"

"Were you scare that I might have called out to your enemy?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know about the Earl and his way of creating Akuma, Allen-kun, Jean told me…"

"I see…"

Silent.

"Allen-kun, do you think I didn't love my grandfather as much?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Those people…their grief called out to Millennium Earl, right? Because their grief of losing loved ones are so strong that they…called him forth… Does that mean my grief is not as strong?"

"How much a person grief didn't measure their love for their deceased loved ones! Beside nothing good could come out from calling the Earl forth. If Jean had told you about him, you must know the truth about Akuma. Claire, don't think absurd. I know you love your grandfather so much. Just because the Earl didn't come to you didn't mean that you love him less. Trust me, alright?"

Claire nodded.

"Remember, Claire, you are not alone. You have me, Linali, Lavi, Jerry and people in the Black Order that care for you like a family. So stay strong, alright? I need you to…" Allen said as he put his hands on her arms.

Tears fell on Claire's cheeks as she nodded again. "Thank you, Allen-kun…"

Allen smiled and pulled her into a hug.

If the situation is not so bad right now seeing as she had just lost her grandfather, Claire would have leap up in joy for Allen to actually hug her like that. Right now she is incapable of feeling anything. She felt so numb.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire finally returned in the Black Order with Allen and friends.

Jerry quickly gave her a quick hug and wailed at just how thin she has become. He wanted her to sit down and eat what he cooks for her.

Claire smiled at Jerry. She look at the others and said, "Everyone, I'm so sorry to have made you all worries about me. I'm sorry that I've been a bother for you all before. And maybe I still will be from now on. I hope you could put up with me."

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked. "You're no bother to us. We're all family over here. It's ok to depend on us. It's ok to mess up as long as you can clean it up and since we are family, it is only natural we help each other along the way."

"He's right." Linali said as she put a hand over Claire's shoulder.

"Welcome back home, Claire-chan." Lavi said and winked.

Allen smiled.

Claire put a hand over her face and started to cry again.

Everyone comforted her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire walked toward Reever. "Reever-san, can I ask you for a favor?"

Reever stared at her in surprise. "Uh, sure, what is it?"

"Can you do that computer thing to locate someone?"

"Well, that does kind of depend on who do you want to locate…"

Claire look at him and suddenly shook her head. "Never mind. I'm sorry to have bothered you…" She turned to leave.

Reever watched her in puzzlement.

Claire bit her lips as she walked toward the garden. As she pondered about her father, Timcanpy suddenly fled toward her. She blinked and smiled. "Hi, Timcanpy, nice to see you again…"

Timcanpy fluttered around her as if teasing her before settle on her shoulder.

Claire laughed. She patted the golem as if she is patting a pet. "Hey, why are you here? Where is Allen-kun?"

Allen watched Claire and Timcanpy plays secretly and smiled. He purposely sent Timcanpy to her to comfort when he saw her alone and looked so sad.

Claire didn't notice Allen in his hiding. She said to Timcanpy, "Can you keep a secret, Tim?" When the golem nodded, she continued, "My grandfather…he said something to me before he died, he said that my father is still alive…"

Allen is surprised to hear what Claire said. Claire had told him that she was like him parentless. Allen is happy for her to know that her father is still alive.

"…but I was afraid to seek him out. I mean I never meet the guy before. Everyone said he died when I was a baby. He is practically a stranger to me. My mother never talked about him either when she was alive. Sometimes I think that mother hated father. Grandfather did too, I think. But at his dying moment he told me of my father. He probably worried that I would be alone after he died…" Claire said.

Allen didn't dare to show himself so he remained hidden.

"To tell you the truth, I was scared at the times. But now I realized I'm not alone. I have Allen-kun and the others… They are my family. They're always there when I needed them, more than I can say about my father…" Claire said and sighed. "I want to meet him and yet I was scared. Why would mother and grandfather deprive me of my father for such a long time? There must be a reason. What if my father has abandoned me and my mother? Maybe that's why she hated him so much."

The golden golem flipped its wings and suddenly fled away. Timcanpy fled to where Allen's hiding and pulled Allen out of his hiding and to Claire.

Claire blinked and surprised to see Allen. "Allen-kun, you hear everything I said?"

Allen grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry…"

Claire sighed and shrugged. "It's alright."

"Do you want to seek your father out?" Allen asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't you want to meet him again? You must be very curious about him and there must be a lot that you want to ask of him…"

"I'm not sure I want to know the answer why he never been there for me and my mother…"

"But your grandfather had asked you to seek your father out, had he not?"

"Because he thought I was going to be alone and family-less. I'm not. Right?"

Allen's eyes softened. "We're your family…"

"Then I shouldn't need to look for that person anymore…" Claire said.

"Are you really ok with it?"

"…"

"Thought so…"

"Allen-kun…"

"What's his name?"

"What?"

"Your father?"

"Petrelli Gordon. Grandfather said that he might still be somewhere in Appleby."

"Appleby, that's not too far from here."

"But we didn't even know if he is still there. For all we know, he could have moved away to another town, another country or…"

"But it's worth a try, is it not?"

"…"

"You want to meet your father, don't you?"

"A-ah."

Allen smiled. "Then I will help you to track him down."

Claire bit her lips before nodded. "Ok…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With the help of Reever, Claire and Allen finally got a hold of the address of Gordon family in Appleby. Allen accompanied her to Appleby to meet her father.

Claire was very nervous on the way to Appleby by train. She bit her lips and hands clenched till it sweating.

Allen observed Claire and smiled solemnly. Later, he started to eat then fell asleep.

Claire couldn't sleep and decided to walk around the train and found herself on the third class car. Claire and Allen were in the first class car even though it wasn't a mission but because Allen wears the Black Order uniform, they were allowed to stay in the first class car.

When Claire entered the third class car which happened to be almost empty, save for three men and a boy, there is also a couple of young lover, a middle-aged woman and a young man who wears only his trouser. He covered himself with an old blanket. Claire blushed and quickly turned away to return to Allen.

Claire noticed the three men were playing cards on the floor between two seats and laughed loudly. She noted clothes on the floor near where the men settled down. She realized that they had the young man played strip poker with them and he apparently lose. They are boasting of their win which made her a bit annoyed. She walked past them when one of the men called out to her.

"Yo, little miss, care to play with us?" The man with messy hair and super thick glasses asked.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Yo, little miss, care to play with us?" The man with messy hair and super thick glasses asked.

"Don't call me little miss! I'm not little!" Claire said with a pout.

Somehow what Claire said made the man smiled as if he was amused. The other two men laughed. One of them even said that every part of her is little so naturally their friend is not wrong to call you 'little miss'.

Claire glared angrily at them. "Fine then, if I'm little, you all are a bunch of old men!" What she said didn't even quite make sense but she didn't care, however what she said made them laughed even more.

The man with super thick glasses stared at Claire and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, sorry, we just want to have a playmate because we are bored. Since you yourself look quite bored too, why don't you play with us?"

"Are you sure, Tyki? She is a girl." One of the men said.

"And what's wrong with me being a girl? You have a problem with that huh?" Claire asked angrily.

"Not at all…" Tyki said. "Geez, you've quite a temper, little miss…"

"Would you quit calling me little?" Claire spat angrily.

"Shoo, shoo, go away, girlie girl! We don't want to deal with you! Girls are just troubling! Why would you want to play with her, Tyki? I bet this girl never play card before!"

"Now, now, don't be so mean to the miss, Crack…" Tyki said with a laugh.

"Excuse me, who do you think I am? Of course I have play card before but why would I want to play with you rude old men anyway?" Claire said.

Crack glared at her. "Who you call old men, little bratty girl?"

"Stop calling me name, rude old man!" Claire yelled back. She felt ridiculous of why the hell she pick a fight with a random stranger anyway. This is so not like her.

"So then you can play card?" Tyki asked with a smirk.

Claire stared at the man and unconsciously step back as if she felt threatened by the smirk. She hardened herself. "I have played before…" Yes, she did have play before though she neglect to say that she has never win before…but to be fair that's because she play against Allen. And no, of course, it was just for fun, no strip poker involved.

"How about playing against us? Just for fun…" Tyki said. He stared at the boy beside him. "Eaze, you also play with us, ok?"

Claire stared suspiciously at the man. "I don't have to strip, do I?" she asked as she remembered the naked man in the back.

Tyki smirked. "Oh, of course not, we wouldn't play such a thing against a girl. Although if you want to, I don't really mind…" he said.

Did a man just flirt with her? Claire didn't know if the man just joking around or serious. Her eyes widened as she pointed an accusing finger at the man. "You…you…"

Tyki quickly pulled his hand up as a placating gesture. "Just kidding, just kidding, I'm not into little girls, you know?" he said then smirked again. "Wait till you are a few years older than maybe I would…"

"The girl has no feminine qualities in her. I doubt any man would like her." Crack said mockingly.

"Right back at you, old man, you don't have any masculine qualities either. I doubt any woman would like you!" Claire said then stick your tongue childishly.

Tyki and the other man laughed at what she said. Crack grunted.

Right at that time, Allen opened the door to the third class car and yelled Claire's name.

Claire looked toward Allen. "Oh, hey, Allen-kun, you have waked up…"

Allen looked relief to see her. "We need to talk…" he said. "What are you doing here?"

Claire shrugged. "I got bored."

Allen then noticed the three men and the child. "Eh? You guys are from that time before…"

Crack's eyes widened. "Heh? You're the pro kid that beats us before…"

Allen rubbed his head and smiled as if what Crack said is a compliment.

"You know these guys, Allen-kun?" Claire asked.

"I met them before…in a game of strip poker…" Allen said.

"So they are the one who took advantage of Crowley-san?" Claire asked and whipped her head toward the said people. "You should be ashamed of yourself!!"

"Mah, Claire-chan, it's in the past, beside all end well before." Allen said. "Eh? How come you get acquainted with them?"

"He asks me to play card with them…" Claire said.

"W-what?" Allen glared at the men. "You asked her to play strip poker with you people? You should be ashamed of yourself!! How could you be…?"

"Stop, Allen-kun, it's not strip poker. I mean, do you honestly think I would want to play strip poker with them?" Claire gave Allen a look.

"Err, right…" Allen looked embarrassed. He looked over at the guys. "Alright, I will play with you guys too, is that alright?" He asked as he plopped down on the floor with a smile.

The two men, Crack and Momo, gulped at that. Tyki, on the other hand, looked happy as if challenged. "Bring it on." He said.

Just as Claire about to sit down beside Allen, the train stopped abruptly and she loses her balance and fell straight to Tyki's arms. Claire groaned. "What's with the sudden stop?" When she realized she was in a stranger's arms, she quickly pulled away and apologized.

Suddenly they heard cries of fear and panic from the first class car.

"Claire!!" Allen suddenly stands up. His eye that can detect Akuma is twitching. "You stay here, I have something to take care!!" he said and left without waiting for an answer.

Claire looked at Allen. "W-wha…?"

"MONSTERS!! There are monsters out there!!" Some people cried out.

Claire's eyes widened when she realized what's that means.

Tyki's eyes flickered in alarm behind his glasses. 'Why are the Akuma attacks here?' He was concerned on his friends' safety. He regarded Claire silently. 'The boy…he is an exorcist… What of this girl?' he wondered. He saw the fear crossed her feature and realized that she is just a girl.

Crack grunted. "Monsters? Ridiculous! I want to see what really happen…" he said as he stood up.

"It's best that we stays here, Crack…" Tyki said.

"He's right, you know? You could get killed if you go anywhere near the monsters…" Claire said.

"Then what makes you think we are safe here if there are monsters out there?" Crack spat at her.

Claire glared at him. "Because Allen-kun would have take care of them and protect us."

"Hah, what a kid like him could do?" Crack asked mockingly.

"He could do something that you obviously can't!" Claire said rather angry that Crack dared to mock Allen.

Tyki felt a headache forming.

"Tyki, are there really monsters out there?" Eaze asked innocently.

Tyki smiled bitterly. "I'm not sure, Eaze, I'm not sure…" He closed his eyes and concentrated silently, willing the Akuma to retreat for now.

Meanwhile Allen is fighting the Akuma but is surprised when they are suddenly retreated by themselves. He was dumbfounded at that.

Claire noticed the Akuma had gotten away and got off the train to check on Allen.

Allen smiled and assured her that he was fine. The two got back to the train and settled on their original cabin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The train finally arrived at Appleby. Passengers hurriedly had gotten off the train. Claire and Allen got off the train and looked around. Claire pulled up the paper in her jacket's pocket containing the address of her father's house.

Allen is tired and hungry. He wanted to look for something to eat before going on their search. The two walked together, sightseeing the beautiful town happily.

When a young woman screamed as her purse was grabbed by force by a thief, Allen quickly helped out and done a runner to catch the thief, forgetting about Claire momentarily.

In the end, Claire and Allen got separated. And Claire panicked, she so totally panicked. She is in a town that completely foreign to her, looking for the address of her father who is basically a stranger to her and right now she doesn't even has Allen's support. Claire felt she is doomed.

That's when Claire met Tyki again. "What's wrong, little miss, gotten lost?" he teased.

Claire looked at the super thick glasses man and overwhelmed with gratefulness at seeing a familiar face and annoyance of the teasing. She bit your lips.

Tyki chuckled. 'She's cute when she looks troubled…' he noted silently. "Cat got your tongue?"

Claire clenched her fist. Her lips trembled a bit. "Can you…help me?"

A slow smile appeared on Tyki's face. "What do I get in return?"

Claire felt hot tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't have money…" It's true, because she had left the money to Allen for safety since she is a bit careless.

Tyki looked a bit guilty of making her cry. "Don't cry, little miss." He said. "I will help you." He is a sucker for pretty face and Claire look quite pretty cute although of course he had seen much more beautiful girls and boys than her. But when he saw her desperate eyes, he couldn't help but to offer help to her, free no less, so unlike him… Usually he would ask his subject of interests' sexual favors for payment but for some reason he couldn't do that to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, by the way, where is your boyfriend?"

"Allen-kun is not my boyfriend!" Claire quickly said, face flushing.

Tyki didn't fail to notice it. "Ah, but you wish he is, right?" he teased.

"No!" Claire pouted. "He's just my friend."

"Alright, so where is your friend?"

"We got separated. He went to chase a thief."

"I see."

"Where are your friends?"

"They were back in the mine. We came here to work in there. What about you?"

Claire bit her lips nervously. "I'm…I'm looking for my father…"

"Oh?"

"The thing is I don't know what he look like or the exact location of his house…"

"Do you know the address?"

"Yes." Claire show him the paper.

"Hmm, this is not too far from here." Tyki said.

"Really?" Claire's face brightened then darkened. "You're not a trickster, are you?"

Tyki grinned. "I might be…"

Claire took a step back from him.

"Just kidding…"

"Not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry, come on, I will show the way… So your father huh? You've never met him before? How come?"

"I just learned about him recently when my grandfather died. My mother always told me that my father died before I was born. She lied."

"I see."

"Actually I'm scared and I don't really want to see him…but at the same time I am also curious want to know about him… I have so much to ask of him but I'm scared that he…"

"….didn't accept or acknowledge you?"

"Yeah…but Allen-kun said I should try to see him anyway because there is no sense in wondering about the what if he did or did not… He said it's better if I come so that I could get some answers and I don't die form curiosity or do not regret for not trying to meet him…so here I am…"

Tyki chuckled. "He's right…"

Claire sighed. "I know, but I'm still scared anyway…and he promised that he would be there to support me whatever I face on when I meet my father but as you see…he is not here…"

They finally arrived at the said address.

Claire is dumbfounded. She looked over at Tyki and gulped. "Are you sure this is the one?"

Tyki smiled. "This is it. The address is a match."

Claire looked up at the BIG house in front of her and she took a few steps backward as she shook her head. "No, no, there must be a mistake…"

Tyki stared at her. "Are you backing down on this?"

Claire looked back at him. "Hell, yeah, do you really think someone who lives there could be my father? I mean all my live I never would imagine something like this. This is not it. It couldn't be…"

"If you say so…"

"What do I do?"

"Well, you're here for some answers, seek it, whether or not it is satisfying, at least you already know…so as to quote your friend 'you wouldn't die in curiosity…' right?"

"Oh, I think I have a stomachache now… it's always happen when I was so nervous…"

"Do you need to go to a restroom?"

"No, but I need to get away from here…"

At the times, the main gate of the house opened up and a carriage came out of it.

"Here it comes…" Tyki said.

"Oh, I'm not ready, can we come again later?" Claire asked.

"What's your father's name?"

"Petrelli Gordon, why?"

Tyki suddenly yelled, "Excuse me, is a Petrelli Gordon live here?"

The carriage stopped and a handsome middle-aged man peek from the window in the carriage and you hold your breath in amazement. "Yes, I am he." The man in the carriage said.

Tyki turned toward Claire.

Claire gulped a bit. "Dad?"

Petrelli Gordon stared at her long before finally said her name. "Claire?" He got off the carriage and walked toward her almost as if he was hypnotized.

Claire smiled nervously. "Yes…?"

"Oh my God…" Petrelli looked happy and hugged her. "Claire, you have grown up…"

"Yes, I did…" Claire said softly. "Dad, I…"

"Come into the house, I want to talk to you…" Petrelli said.

"Ok." Claire said.

Tyki smiled then turned to leave.

"Wait…" Claire called out as she noticed him leaving. She ran toward him. "Thank you."

"It's alright."

Claire took off her necklace. It has a white cross pendant in it. "Here, take it, consider it my thanks…"

Tyki look hesitated but then took it. "You're welcome…" He smiled.

Claire smiled too then left with your father, completely forgotten of a certain white-haired exorcist.

_A/N: before you ask, NO, Tyki didn't like Claire romantically. He viewed her like he viewed Eaze and Road. Although I wouldn't mention it in the storyline, but white Tyki had a little sister he loved so much back before he became a Noah. They got separated when they were little and _Claire_ kind of reminded him of her. Actually I planned to use this plot for my other story about Tyki which might lead to incest. Since I want to get Tyki appear in this story, I figured I should mention his reason of interaction with the OFC since this is actually an Allen x OFC pairing._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was raining heavily. Claire walked in the rain. Her tears had become one with the rain. She walked aimlessly.

"Claire? Claire-chan!" Allen's form suddenly appeared before her a few feet away. "Where have you been? Have you met your father?"

Claire looked up to him; eyes filled with sorrow and desperation, and raised a hand toward him. She suddenly lose her balance and fell down to the ground but Allen quickly caught her before you fall.

"Claire! Claire, what happened? What's wrong?" Allen asked as he shook her body.

Claire opened her eyes weakly. "He didn't want me…"

"W-what?" Allen asked confused but he didn't push further. He quickly pulled her bride-style and took her to the nearest inn he could find. He froze though when he heard what she whispered at him.

"I'm an illegitimate child…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_I met your mother while I was on a break from my wife." Petrelli said. "We had an affair."_

"_W-what? You mean you and mother never married?"_

_Petrelli shook his head._

"_Liar…"_

"_I love you, Claire, and I love your mother…but I can't have you here…" Petrelli said. "I have a family now, a wife and two sons. They can't know about you…"_

_You had frozen._

"_I'm sorry that you have to hear this after you have spent so much time tracking me down…" Petrelli said. "I need you gone…"_

Claire_ shook her head as tears started to fall on her cheeks._

"_Of course, I would at least be responsible and I will give you money for…"_

"_I don't need your money!" _Claire_ spat angrily._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Claire-chan, get a hold of yourself!" Allen yelled.

Claire has a huge fever that night. She kept tossed and turned around uneasily. She cried and mumbled in her fever. 'Grandpa, why do you want me to seek him when you know I am just an illegitimate child?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire had gotten better now. She faked her cheerfulness and waved Allen's concern regarding her and her father. "Let's just go back to the Black Order, alright? I miss everyone and I miss Jerry-san's cooking!" she said.

Claire couldn't have fool Allen though. He knew she is in great pain. It pained him to know it was because of him that she suffered, had he not push her to meet your father; she wouldn't discover the truth about her father and the painful rejection that came with it…

The two got on the train back to the Black Order. As soon as the two arrived back in the Order, Lavi greeted the two with his loud attitude.

Claire played along and boasted about having so much fun.

Allen smiled solemnly as he watched her pretended to joke around with Lavi.

Later, Lavi approached Allen because he noticed something is off with Claire and surprised to hear that her father had rejected her presence. He growled in anger and swore to kick Claire's father if he meets the man.

Of course, Claire couldn't fake her cheerfulness forever. She needed a good cry too. So she went inside the woods, forgetting Linali's warning that for now the woods is off-limit because several Akuma had been sighted there recently. Even as when Exorcist is charged to take care of it, some more just come again.

Claire walked deeper to the woods. She sat on the ground under a big chunk of tree. She pulled her knees up to her chest and recalled that painful memories. She started to sob again.

That's when an Akuma hovered above her…

Meanwhile, Allen, who happened to see Claire off to the woods, is worried and followed her. This decision apparently the right thing to do as his eye detected Akuma's presence. He heard her terrified scream and dashed like mad toward her. He quickly activated his innocence-embedded arm and shielded Claire from the bullet the Akuma's thrown then proceeded to slay the pitiful creature.

Claire hugged herself as her body trembled all over.

Allen kneeled before her and took a look at her. He felt relieved that she is alright. He couldn't stand it anymore, seeing Claire in so much pain for some reason makes him felt sad and in pain too. When he saw her got attacked by the Akuma and nearly die, he felt like he lose his own footing and that's when he realized that he loves her…

Allen pulled Claire close to him, starling her. "Claire-chan, please don't scare me like that anymore… I don't want to lose you. I think I love you, Claire-chan…"

Claire's eyes widened in shock at what Allen had said. "W-what?"

Allen bit his lips and stared at her. "I know that you like someone else…"

Claire stopped him and hugged him suddenly. "I love you too…"

"W-what?" Allen pulled her away a bit. "Really?"

Claire smiled. "Have been for a long time… Who do you think I undergone through the entire cooking training thing for? Because you so like to eat, I have to impress you by making a delicious food…"

Allen's eyes turned into two dots. "Sorry…" He was embarrassed to know that Claire had suffered the cooking training for him, all those wounds she received back in the kitchen, although it happened because of her carelessness, she did it and endure it all because he likes to eat…

Claire laughed hoarsely, sorrow momentarily forgotten for now. "You mess up my plan, Allen-kun; I haven't given you a food worthy of you… I thought if I could have your approval in my cooking for you, I would confess my feeling for you…but you beat me into it…"

Allen blushed and rubbed his head. "Err, sorry…"

"Silly, you're making me happy now…" Claire said but tears streaming down her cheek.

Allen smiled and brushed her tears away.

Claire hugged him again and the two started to laugh.

Allen pulled Claire and himself up, still hugging her, he led her back to the Order with Timcanpy followed closely behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, how cute…"

"Che, ridiculous…"

"Didn't know Allen has it in him… "

"Finally the two did it…"

"Jerry, when did you…?"

"Aw, that's so cute…"

"OMG, is that Allen-kun and Claire-san?"

"Yeah, they finally admitted each other feeling…"

"Took them forever…"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"It's invading the beansprout's privacy, you know?"

"Yuu-chan, since when you care for Allen?"

"Shut up."

"What is going on over here?"

"Nothing!!"

"Really? What is Timcanpy doing here? Is that Allen and Claire?"

"…"

"Are you guys making a movie?"

"No, it's Timcanpy's memories. It's been following Allen around as you know and its record this…"

"So that's not a movie?"

"No."

"Huh, that invade a person's privacy, you know?"

"That's what I have been telling them…"

"Then why are you still watching it with us, Yuu-chan?"

"Che…"

The end…For Now


	4. Chapter 4

**My Girl**

_Disclaimer: I don't own -man._

_Summary: (Part 2) __She has recently become Allen's girlfriend. Dating an exorcist isn't as fun when he keep ditching her to save people from Akuma and what with she had incurred the wrath of a certain Noah who has been obsessed with her boyfriend. Pairing: OFC x Allen._

_A/N: Btw, your character is a fifteen years old girl. You are of the same age as Allen._

**Chapter One**

**Black Order Headquarter**

Claire pouted, arms crossed in a manner I'm-so-angry, you're-so-death look.

Allen walked toward her, looking regretful and practically begging for her forgiveness.

Claire remained firm in her brooding. She was upset with him because this is the fifth time that he had ditched her while dating. She actually understood that it was Allen's duty as an exorcist and natural instinct as a kind person to save people from akumas' attack, but…she was annoyed because this time, not only that he ditched her, he even forgot to come back to where she has been waiting!!

Allen is still muttering apologies to her.

Claire sighed. She knew she could never stay mad at him too long.

It has been two months since the incident where Claire and Allen had confessed each other feeling. Although since that time the two had officially become a couple, there is hardly romantic situation between the two: no kissing, no hugging, heck there is not even holding hands!! True that the two almost spend time as much time together but it's more like friendly gathering rather than a date between couple.

Claire beginning to hate that the course of her relationship with Allen didn't seem to flow as nice as she wanted it to be. It didn't help much that the others, namely Lavi, Komui, Jerry and a bunch of people in the Black Order make the two the object of teasing. Claire and Allen are included as shy couple that might need a little push in the right direction though right now everyone seemed to prefer its better this way because the two becomes the source of their amusement. So basically, Claire's relationship with the white-haired boy is kept getting interrupted by both friends and foes, much to Claire's dismay.

And let's not forget Nia! Despite knowing the fact that Claire and Allen started to get involved with each other, she adapted the belief that as long as the two are not married, there is still a chance for her to get Allen to love her back. But she toned down her secret desire a bit for she knew that everyone seemingly had accepted the pairing of Claire and Allen, especially Jerry who happened to care very much of Claire despite a terrible cooker she is and how she never cease to fail messing with his favorite kitchen.

Claire felt guilty to Linali though. She knew that Linali has feeling for Allen despite her reluctant admittance. And she happened to realize that a certain exorcist, the ice prince, Kanda happened to like the sweet Linali. It made her itching to get the two together so that she would feel less guilty of 'taking' Allen away from Linali. But she know that the pairing between Linali and Kanda are unlikely to happen as long as Linali still pinning on her, ehem, boyfriend and Kanda still holding on his I'm-so-cool charade while refusing to allow his feeling come out in the open.

"I'm so sorry, Claire-chan! I was so distracted by the akuma and then later I…" Allen was explaining his reason of leaving her alone before.

Claire sighed. "I understand that you are just doing your job…even while we are dating…but enough is enough!! Can't we get a freaking day off around here?"

Allen didn't answer. The answer is obvious. With the war is still on, no one would be able to have a perfect day off certainly not for the exorcists and since Claire is dating an exorcist, she just has to accept that. He sighed. He felt so bad about what happened earlier and he hated to see her so upset. "I promise I will try to find a way to make it up to you, Claire-chan…"

Claire sighed again. "Don't make a promise that you can't fulfill, Allen-kun…" she said rather sadly and then she turned away to left.

Allen watched her go away, feeling so awful.

Lavi suddenly appeared and put a hand over Allen's shoulder, startling the boy.

"Lavi, you scare me… Don't show up without announcement like that." Allen protested.

"What am I? A ghost?" Lavi look annoyed at Allen's reaction. He then watched the corridor where Claire had disappear into. "You know I think you had pissed her off…" he said, changing the subject suddenly. "You're officially a poor version for a boyfriend…"

Allen glared at Lavi. "I don't want to hear that from a womanizer like you…"

Lavi grinned. "At least as a womanizer I am a good, no, best version of a boyfriend or lover for girls and women…" Then he began to ramble about his knowledge of female.

Allen held the urge to roll his eyes. He was only half-listening to what Lavi had to say about female.

"Here…" Lavi suddenly handed two tickets in front of Allen's face.

"What the…?"

"Go take Claire-chan out to this RMJL Theater. I heard it is quite popular with female today…"

"Where did you get this?" Allen asked as he took the tickets from Lavi's hand.

Lavi only grinned. "Need not to know." He said simply. "Go, and make up with Claire-chan…"

"Are you sure…this is for me and Claire-chan?"

"Yes, don't question it, just go…"

"Thanks, Lavi, I owe you one…"

"You bet your ass you do…"

Allen grinned cheekily and went to go see Claire.

Lavi watched Allen walked away happily. He smiled.

"Lavi-san, you're so kind to do that for Allen-kun and Claire-chan…" Miranda appeared from behind a pillar. She smiled warmly at the bookman apprentice.

Lavi put his hands behind his head. "That's me; I'm a nice guy…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Allen was pleased that he could make Claire happy when he shows her the tickets to watch RMJL Theater. He loved seeing her happy smile and excited eyes. He felt so grateful that he has such a good friend like Lavi.

Claire has been looking forward to the end of the week where she could go to this theater with Allen. Finally the said day, she has dressed nicely for her date with Allen. She skipped out door after door as she made her way toward Allen's room. She has high hope that today date is going to be fun. However her hope was crushed when Komui called Allen away that same morning to assign him to go to Indonesia in a mission with Lavi and Kanda.

"I'm sorry, Claire-chan…"

"Allen-kun, what is…?"

"I'm afraid we have to cancel our plan…"

"But…"

Allen winced as he noticed the disappointment in Claire's eyes as he told her that he couldn't make it today to go to the planned date with her. His heart almost breaks as he noticed she is trying to stay strong and holding on the tears from falling off her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Claire is upset, that's understandable, of course. She bit her lips, shaking her head angrily and then sighed. "Just go…" she said rather coldly even when she didn't meant for her tone to be like that.

Allen look hesitated.

"Go." Claire urged. "I understand." Really, she does understand but she still couldn't help the anger and sorrow that surged from her heart. She hated herself for being selfish and get angry over such a "small" thing like this. She know what Allen is about to do, his mission, is way more important than a simple date of a couple. She knew that and yet she still acted so childish.

Komui and Lavi watched the two, feeling a little bit out of place now.

Allen muttered another 'sorry' to Claire before left hurriedly with Lavi because Kanda and Toma had waited for them on the gate.

Lavi managed to threw Claire a sympathetic look before catching up with the others.

Komui put a hand over Claire's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Claire-chan, I have to send Allen away on a mission, it's important…"

Claire nodded. "I know…"

"If you want to get angry, get angry at me, not to Allen…" Komui said again.

"I'm fine, Komui-san, I'm not angry…" Claire forced a small smile then turned to left Komui and went back to her room. On the way, she met Linali. Claire told her that Allen had left for another mission when Linali asked why she weren't on a date with Allen. Claire is so gloomy.

Linali, being the sweet and kind girl she is, comforted her friend which prompted Claire with an idea to go watch the theater with Linali. Linali agreed to go with her in place of Allen.

The girls are having a blast that day. They shared a good laugh together while watching the show in the Theater. They shared a fun girlie conversation together while having a lunch in a café. They went sightseeing each store after store.

"Well, this is fun; we should do more things like this together…" Claire said.

"Yeah." Linali agreed. "Its make me feel a little bit like a normal girl…"

Claire smiled. But her smile faltered as she recalled how she treated Allen just before he left for mission. Claire wanted to apologize to him. Suddenly she is filled with fear that she might not be able to meet him again. 'What if something went wrong in his mission?' she thought fearfully but quickly shook that negative thought out of her mind.

"Don't worry; they will come back to us safely…" Linali suddenly said as if she is able to read Claire's mind.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, let's check that one last store, shall we?"

"Ok!"

The girls held each other hand and walked excitedly as they shared school girl-like giggles.

Linali walked first inside the store. It was an antique store filled with very good but old stuff. She is soon interested in a few antique hair ornaments.

Claire smiled as she saw a golden locket-like compass. She decided to buy it to give it to Allen. 'So that he would always find his way home to me…' she thought romantically with a silly smile on your face.

The owner of the store greeted the girls with a smile.

Claire paid the locket with her money and saved the said locket on her coat's pocket. Linali paid for a beautiful hair ornament and a bracelet. The owner smiled and complimented the girls having great eyes for good thing then he proceeded to have a chat with Linali while Claire continued looking around.

Claire suddenly noticed from the store window the sight of an old man gave out papers to the people around him. She got out of the store and a paper fell near her feet. She picked it up and saw that it was a notice of a missing person. There, on the paper, is a picture of a young sweet girl of sixteen. Apparently the said girl had been missing for a week now.

The old man looks at Claire and approached her. He asked her a bit desperately if she has seen the girl in the picture before. Claire said she hasn't. He looks disappointed then proceeded to give out the notice paper.

Claire felt sorrow for the old man's pain. She knew a thing or two of losing someone you love or care. For some reason, Allen appeared on her mind. Claire doesn't know how she could handle it if someday she is greeted with a news of Allen goes missing or worse, death. Claire could only hopes that day never come…

Linali walked out the store and asked Claire what's wrong.

Claire shrugged as she put the notice paper on her coat's pocket absentmindedly. "Let's go home…" she said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few days later Allen and the others had returned to the order safe and sound. They had once again retrieved the innocence successfully. After meeting Hevlaska, Allen and Lavi went to the cafeteria.

Claire saw the two entered the cafeteria from the kitchen. She walked toward Allen and Lavi with a serious face.

Allen smiled at Claire a bit nervously. He wondered if she is still upset or not.

Lavi watched Claire with interest.

Claire bow suddenly and apologized to Allen for her childish behavior.

Allen bow back in politeness and muttered his apologies too.

Claire smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you're back…"

Allen blushed.

Lavi chuckled and teased the two. "You two acted like newlywed husband and wife…"

The couple blushed at Lavi's comment which only made the bookman apprentice teased them even more.

Claire stepped hard on Lavi's feet for that particular comment.

Allen laughed a little as Lavi whined in pain.

Claire walked back to the kitchen to help Jerry and Nia serve the customers. she saw Lavi tackled Allen playfully for laughing at his pain. She laughed a little.

Jerry hollered at Claire not to get lazy and to do her job.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A/N: Where exactly the location of Black Order? Someone said it is in England, is it true? Well, keep in mind still that this story is completely AU so the location of the Black Order is in a fiction country in this story to make my plot fit in._

"May festive is coming soon, isn't it?" Linali said.

"I can hardly wait…" Claire said happily. "It sounded interesting…"

"It is." Linali smiled.

"May festive? What is that?" Miranda asked.

The girls are sitting together while sharing cake and tea in a terrace.

"It's the town's most favorite festive around here…" Linali said. "We have lots of celebration for 3 days straight to say thank to God, people and the world. Later, during the first day of the festive, we will choose 12 young women to represent 12 months of our years to be Maiden of Blessing. They will dress beautifully, bearing flower and get onto these wonderfully beautiful carriage that walk through the town to bless the town and its people."

"Sound…grand…" Claire said. "How do they choose this so called Maiden of Blessing?" She asked with interest.

"Oh, you know, the vote of the town people will do the trick…" Linali said.

"I bet you were chosen last year, didn't you?" Claire asked Linali.

"No, I didn't. I was just a volunteer for the festive. We didn't participate much." Linali said. "Even if we did, it was just a cover-up just in case trouble arises…"

"You mean Akumas showing up?" Claire asked grumpily.

"So what do we have to do during these May festive?" Miranda asked.

"Well, for now, we should help the town people with the preparation for the festive. There will be lots to do. Last year, we opened up a small restaurant and café with Jerry as its chef and we, exorcists, as the waitress…and you know, sort of bodyguards…" Linali explained.

"Waitress, huh? What about this year?" Claire asked.

Linali shrugged. "I think this year we will just helping up a bit with the preparation and then later on the festive day we are allowed to mingle around for fun…and of course, to be bodyguards again…" she said and sighed. "Akumas likes to attack place with many people. Having a festival should do the trick to attract these demons…"

Claire thought about going to the festive with Allen but she know she shouldn't put too much hope and expectation anymore.

"I heard there will be a circus charade this year." Linali said.

"Circus, really?" Claire sounded excited. "Wow, these May festive thing getting to sound more and more interesting to attend…"

"And of course, don't forget the firework at midnight, the dance around bonfire…" Tsukimi, a female exorcist, suddenly cut in as she appeared from behind a pillar. She smiled and walked toward the girls. "Mind if I join in?"

"Hey, Tsukimi-chan…" Linali greeted. "Just back from the mission ne? How was it?"

Tsukimi sat beside Linali. "It was alright. Anyway like I said the bonfire thing would be the thing everyone will be looking forward to. The romantic setting, the dance, beautiful dress, and people in mask…" she said with stars in her eyes. "You know people said when you danced with your couple under the star and near the bonfire and then proclaimed your love for each other, their love shall be eternal…"

This intrigued Claire even more. Her mind quickly has a mental picture of her and Allen dancing and does those things Tsukimi said. Claire blushed a bit.

Linali watched Claire and smiled a little sadly. She hit her head mentally as she scolded herself silently to be happy for Claire and Allen instead of getting jealous.

Miranda thought about her life and felt sad. Oh, how she long for a man who would love her and do romantic things for her.

Tsukimi rambled about her plan for May festive with her new boyfriend, unaware that everyone is busy with their own thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, some exorcists and finders who have free time participated in the preparation of town's May festive. The town are filled with people busied cleaning and decorated every area around. Laughter and chattering filled the day, creating atmosphere of friendship and family of peace.

Claire, Linali and Miranda are in the town's hall, helping to decorate the place while Tsukimi and a few female finders in charge of decorations in some other places. Allen, Lavi and a few male finders helped out with a few constructions here and there. Jerry and Nia worked with some other chef in town to prepare food for those who had work on this preparation thing.

Allen had just finished putting up things and wipes his sweat with his arm's cloak when Nia walked toward him and offered him a cool drink. Allen felt grateful, take the drink rather hastily and emptied the cup.

Claire watched as Nia pulled out her handkerchief and helped wipe Allen's sweat. Claire saw Allen blushed a bit and politely trying to shove Nia but the said girl was very persistent. Claire growled as she continued to hammer the nail on the banner she and Miranda are working on.

"Claire-chan, watch…" Miranda called out to Claire in cautious but too late as she accidentally hammers her own finger.

Claire yelped in pain and dropped the hammer…on one of her feet. "OW!" she yelped again. "Damn!"

Allen quickly rushed toward his girlfriend in worry. "Claire-chan, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not!!" Claire snapped angrily half because of the pain on her hand and feet and half because of Nia's shameless attitude toward her boyfriend.

Allen look confused at her outburst.

Miranda quickly checked Claire's wound. Luckily it was just a minor but rather throbbing pain and no blood oozed on the said wound.

Claire whined in pain. She is aware of childish she is right now but well she is just fifteen, that's still young. And beside she felt like Allen treated her more like a little girl rather than his girlfriend. What are you: Allen's little girl friend??

Allen, after making sure that Claire is okay, went back to his work rather reluctantly.

Near evening, Claire and the other girls were in the town's field where the men were staging for a stage there. Claire and the others had just finished helping put up the decoration there and now everyone is on a break.

Claire settled down by sitting on a bench, swinging her feet up and down like a kid might do. She watched the sight of everyone talking and laughing while eating or drinking together. She smiled, feeling a bit satisfied.

Claire frowned when she noticed Allen is missing. She decided to look for him to apologize for her earlier behavior. She figured he might still be helping around in the other area of the town. Claire stood up and made her way around to look for him.

Allen called out to Claire when he caught sight of her. His smile is warm and kind as always making Claire felt guilty for being snappish toward him earlier.

"Allen-kun, I want to…"

Allen shushed her and raised a hand toward her, indicating for her to follow him. He wanted to show her something.

Claire obligated and took his hand. The boy took her to the harbor, more specifically to the old lighthouse on the hill. Allen had worked on the lighthouse's few constructions but the place still needs a few decorations here and there. Claire looked at the boy than to the sight before her. "What? You want me to clean this place too?"

Allen chuckled. "No, silly, here!" He tightened his held on her hand making Claire's heart skip a bit. "I want to show you this scenery…"

"What?" Claire asked then she looked up to the front sight. The sunset decorated the sky making it look slightly pink-purple-reddish. she gasped in delight especially when the fresh wind from the sea blows on her face.

Allen watched Claire's expression and an affectionate smile formed on his lips.

Claire leaned down on the railings surrounding the lighthouse. As she lightly touched her hair, she turned to look at Allen and giggled. "It's quite a sight~~!!"

"Yeah." Allen agreed as he also leaned down on the railings and settled to enjoy the sight before him. "You know, there are many beautiful places that have quite a sight to behold, one of them is in a town called Green Noir. Supposedly we could see big, colorful rainbow in a valley there, that's why the place is called Rainbow Valley."

"Sounds interesting…"

"Someday…I will take you there…"

Claire looked over at Allen and smiled. "That would be nice."

"It's a promise." Allen said.

"Ok…"

"You don't really believe me do you?"

"…"

Allen turned toward her. "I promise someday I will take you to see that Rainbow Valley… It might not be sometime soon but I swear we will be there together…"

"I believe you…" Claire said rather solemnly. "That's why you could take me there when the war is over…so please make sure you will always come back home to me…"

"I will…"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The sweet couple did that silly pinky promise thing together and has a good laugh about it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The May festive finally arrived in front of everyone's eyes. Komui discharged most of the exorcists and finders out of the Order to enjoy the spirit of May festive together with the town folk. There are a bazaar, parade, circus and many other entertainments to be held.

Claire, Allen, Lavi and Linali have fun together. Kanda had refused to mingle around and have fun with the others. He preferred to stay alert just in case Akumas attack. Bookman stick with Kanda. Miranda and Crowley stayed together and have a nice talk. Komui, followed by Reever who is trying to restrain the guy, secretly stalking Linali for fear of his dear sister 'snatched' away by some random guy…or by Lavi…

Claire and the others watched the parade of the Maiden of Blessing together. Lavi, being the womanizer he is, actually flirting with some of the Maiden, much to Claire, Linali's and Allen's dismay. Later, they watched the circus show together.

Claire could hardly wait for tonight's event of bonfire. She had a beautiful dress waited for her in her room, a dress she had intended to wear for that event. She is planning to surprise Allen by dressing up and become the beauty that would captive his heart. Claire has been planning these since she had heard what Tsukimi had said about the dance event during the bonfire.

"Hey, let's take a few pictures of us together!" Lavi suggested suddenly.

Claire smiled excitedly. "That's a good idea!! Let's do this!!"

Linali smiled calmly but she didn't resist. "Sound ok for me…"

Allen shrugged and smiled. "Why not?"

Claire looked over at Allen and smiled. She wanted to have a picture of them taken together but first she wanted to take pictures with everyone else too.

"Let's ask Yuu-chan and Panda to take pictures with us…" Lavi said rather cheerfully.

"We could also ask Miranda-san and Crowley-san…" Linali said.

Claire nodded in agreement.

So, Claire and the others quickly went to look for Kanda, Bookman, Miranda and Crowley.

"No!" came the flat answer of Kanda when Lavi asked him about it.

Bookman didn't answer but didn't disagree either.

"Aw, come on; think of it as a memorial for this lovely day…" Lavi whined.

Kanda twitched. "No."

"Yuu-chan is so mean! Don't you know the picture of our face could also be used for our gravestone if we die early in a mission??" Lavi said without thinking.

Claire quickly punches the bookman apprentice's arm at that comment. "Don't say such a bad thing like that!!" she said as she glared at him.

Lavi pouted at Claire as he lightly caressed his arm. "I'm just saying a fact…"

"The picture will be a reminder of our memories together! It's not going to decorate anyone's gravestone anytime soon!!" Claire insisted and pouted rather childishly. "We will each keep the picture and when we got older we would look at it and have a good laugh of all the happy things we have done together!"

Lavi and everyone got silent at her outburst.

Allen stared at Claire rather solemnly. He felt his heart ache for some reason as he saw her nearly tearful face. He made a promise with himself that he would not let Claire down. He would come back to her in the end of each mission. He would be there with her till the end when the war is over, when the world is at peace once again, free from the Earl and his evil plan. Even if death somehow claimed him, he would try to find his way back to her whom he knows would be waiting for him.

Linali put a hand on Claire's shoulder. "Then let's make happy memories together…today…everyday…" she said with a smile.

Claire looked over at Linali and nodded slowly.

Lavi stared at Claire, amaze at how naïve she is but…it is okay, right? A slow smile appeared on his face. "Alright, on to the fun part!!" He raised a fist.

Everyone laughed, except Bookman and Kanda.

Komui and Reever, who are hiding a few feet away, watched the interaction between Claire and the others. Komui look tearful as he said, "That's right, Linali, everyone, make the best of your time together!!"

"Kanda, why don't you join us?" Linali asked. "Taking pictures will only take a few moments…"

Kanda stared at Linali and couldn't refuse. "Alright…" he said reluctantly.

Lavi hid a grin at Kanda's agreement once Linali spoke up.

Kanda, who saw Lavi's grin nevertheless, drew his Mugen a bit as a gesture of threatening. "You have problem, Red?"

Lavi's grin faltered as he quickly raised his hands in placating gesture. "Not at all…"

So, Claire managed to take a few pictures with everyone, including with Miranda and Crowley. First, she takes pictures with everyone, then she is with Linali and Miranda, next she is with Allen, also a picture by herself and many more pictures.

Although Kanda had agreed to take pictures with everyone, he refused to smile so the pictures recorded his stoic expression instead. Lavi made a comment about it and had to hide behind Allen when Kanda threatened to get his Mugen out again.

Claire and the others have a good time together.

Bookman watched Claire and the others. He couldn't help but feel rather sad of what fate awaited all the youngsters in front of him. Komui and Reever eventually got out of their hiding and joined the Bookman in his observation of Claire and the others.

Allen's cursed eye suddenly activated indicating that there are Akumas near them…or rather making their way toward the town. He told everyone about it and soon the other exorcists invoked their innocence and proceeded to the frontline to deal with the Akumas.

Claire was left behind, praying worriedly for everyone's safety. Later, everyone had returned to her and all is alright with the exorcists and the town. Claire noted that Allen look troubled but when she asked what's wrong, he just dismissed her concern with a fake smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The bonfire took place in the empty field of the town. The fire had been lit up. Young and old couples started to dance around the bonfire with their masks on. The rest are the voice parade and musical sort of band, the others became the watchers.

Allen looked everywhere for Claire and was stunned when he saw her walking toward him looking so pretty. His mouth hangs open.

Claire grinned a little. She continued to walk toward him. She wore a simple white dress. She smiled at him.

Allen stuttered and complimented her appearance.

Claire smiled again and muttered a 'thanks' before put on her mask.

Allen put on his own mask and bows rather mockingly at Claire before asking her hand for a dance.

Claire also do that high-class girl's greeting rather mockingly at him before accepting his request.

Allen put his hand on her waist and the other took her hand. He led her through a simple dance.

"I didn't know you can dance…" Claire said softly.

"Well, I learned it when I saw Master Cross danced with one of his women…" Allen admitted sheepishly.

"You are full of surprise, Allen Walker…" Claire said.

Allen chuckled.

From the corner of her eyes, Claire saw Nia is pouting at the sight of her and Allen dancing together. Claire giggled, feeling triumphant. She then saw Lavi pulled Linali to dance with him, much to Komui's and Kanda's dismay. Claire also saw Crowley ask Miranda to join the dance. She smiled happily then turned her attention toward her boyfriend.

Allen smiled down at his girlfriend.

Claire smiled back. She felt like she is the luckiest girl alive in this world.

A while later, Claire and Allen joined with their other friends. Linali gave Claire pictures that had been taken earlier. Claire laughed and smiled at the result of pictures happily with the others. Then Linali divided the pictures evenly for Claire, herself and the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Golden eyes watching the sight of the bonfires' couple…namely Claire and Allen. The eyebrows squinting in displease. Road Camelot is upset and that is usually not a good thing…

The Noah pulled a picture of Claire smiling happily at the camera and glared at it. Suddenly the picture lit up in fire.

"Allen is mine…"

TBC…For Now


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Two**

The third day of the May Festive is a chance of a date between Claire and Allen. It was a good thing that no akuma had tried to attack the town so the festive is quite a success. Originally Claire and Allen wanted to go to the festive's bazaar with Lavi and Linali but the two had refused, presumably to give Claire a chance of real date with Allen.

Claire smiled when she thought that she has such good and understanding friends. Claire wore a simple grey dress and she pulled her hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon which Allen used to wear for his tie. Since he has those red ties a lot, he allowed her to have one of his.

Claire and Allen had fun together. Allen allowed himself to be drag around from one place to another by her. First thing Claire did was that for the two went to the town hall where beautiful pieces of arts and artifacts were shown for public.

Claire is looking to each painting and artifacts excitedly and Allen couldn't help but smile at that because she look like a child waiting on her Christmas present or something. Claire is so hyper that she actually lost Allen…or rather he lost her.

Allen, realizing that Claire had disappeared, started to look around for her.

Claire is on the second floor, leaned down on the railing, watching Allen on the first floor looking for the sight of her. Claire called out rather loudly at him and waved her hand around childishly.

Allen spun around and looked up toward the terrace on the second floor. He frowned a little. "Claire-chan, when did you get there?"

Claire stick out a tongue. "That's because you're busy daydreaming, Allen-kun!!" she said. "Anyway, come over here, the paintings and the artifacts over here are much cooler than over there!!" she said again as she spun around, hand rose to the left-right to indicate the surrounding around her.

Allen sighed and shrugged. He caught up with her on the second floor. After that, they went to the cafeteria nearby to eat some food, cake or ice cream.

Claire watched Allen, amazed at how many food he could muster up to eat away.

Allen felt her eyes on him and looked up toward her. He tiled his head with his mouth's side has tidbit of the food he so hurriedly consumed. He looked so totally cute!! "What??"

Claire, one hand propped up on her chin, smiled at Allen sweetly.

Allen blushed which made her giggled. "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Why didn't you eat??"

"I had enough…"

"Really? The food here is very delicious, you know?"

"I know." Claire said and sighed as she remembered that she has to start back on her cooking training so that she can cook her boyfriend delicious food. Claire looked over at the window as Allen resumed eating his many foods. Something caught her attention and she stood up. "Allen-kun, wait here, I'll be right back!!"

"Eh?" Allen blinked as he watched her dashed away. He shrugged and continued eating. He looked over at the window while eating and he saw Claire approached a crying little boy on the roadside. It seemed like the little boy is lost; he went out of his house without his mother's consent and apparently wondered too far and ended up lost in town. Allen quickly finished his food, paid for it and approached Claire and the said little boy.

Claire is attempting to comfort the crying and frightened little boy but she is rather suck at it. Claire asked him questions and he answered but she didn't respond comfortingly which caused the boy to cry even more. Claire panicked.

Allen watched the interaction between Claire and the little boy. He had a small grin plastered on his face as he watched her panicking over the crying little boy. He walked toward the two and then smiled down at the little boy. "What's wrong, little boy? What is your name?"

The boy responded quite nice with Allen.

Claire twitched at the thought that a little kid is more comfortable with Allen than she who is a girl. Did she come on too strong, too scary, less friendly? Did she or didn't she has a mother figure or some kind in her? Claire watched the boy had stopped crying and now laughing at what Allen had said.

The kid only half-remembering where exactly he lived so Claire and Allen had to take him around to see if it would jolt his memory or he might recognize the place or something.

Claire and Allen tried to cheer the kid up. Claire attempted to make jokes while Allen gave the kid a piggy ride on his back. On the way, Claire and Allen asked people if they knew the kid or where he lived. They didn't get much clue about the kid though.

When Claire suggested to get the kid to the police, the little boy refused and cried out which prompted her to apologize at the hysterical kid. To make up for her mistake, Claire bought the kid some toy. Allen ended up paid half of it though since he knew she didn't have enough money on her.

Awhile later, the little boy, no longer on Allen's back, recognized the road to his house. He was so excited as he walked a little faster in front of the couple who tried to keep up with him. He guided the way to his house. "Over here, Brother, Sister!!"

Claire and Allen followed the kid with identical smile on your faces.

Claire looked over Allen rather curiously.

"What?" Allen asked, noticing her stare.

"You are quite good with kids…"

"Well…"

"…make me so jealous… I suck with kids…"

"Not really, you did well with him, he likes you, you know?"

"But he likes you more!"

"I didn't realize we are keeping score on who he likes the most over here…"

"Allen-kun, you are more feminine than me…"

"Claire-chan!!"

"What?"

"Don't call me feminine!! I'm not a girl, you know?!" Allen said with a pout. He hated it when people told him cute or feminine. When he was little, he had a bad experience of almost being molested by a pervert man who thought he was a cute little girl. He had issue with that so he tried his best to look masculine enough.

"Ok, sorry, sorry, my bad…" Claire said noticing Allen's dismay at her claim of him being feminine.

They were cut off of their further speech thankfully when the kid yelled loudly that he had found his house. Claire and Allen shared a smile as the kid and his mother hugged each other rather tearfully. The mother then thanked them for taking the kid back to her.

The couple made their way back to the town to attend the bazaar. But while there, they heard a shrill scream of horror and Allen, automatically assumed that Akuma is present or someone might need his help, rushed toward the source and told Claire to stay where she is.

Claire waited for Allen rather worriedly and after awhile she decided to check the place that Allen had gone into and dumbfounded when she saw Allen was playing cards with some men. A vein mark appeared on Claire's forehead. She was worried for him and here he was playing cards with some random guy? Claire was so angry that she stomped out of there immediately without asking the reason of why Allen got involved in the card game in the first place.

Claire was so angry and disappointed at Allen whom she felt once again had ditched her again so she stomped away to the harbor to sort her feeling out a bit. She leaned down on the railing as she watched the sunset. Tears clouded her eyes a bit. Claire untied her hair down as if to fit it with her current 'blue' mood. She put the ribbon on her coat's pocket. She watched the sunset while her mind is screaming 'Allen, you're an idiot!!' off a lot.

Claire sighed as she decided to go stand near the sea. She took off her shoes. She let the waves of the cold water of the sea touches her feet as she moved her feet around the sand. The cold wind blew her hair aside making her face and heart a little cooler now.

A strange man suddenly approached Claire. "Wonderful~~!!"

For a moment, Claire almost mistake the man for Jerry but the man is a stranger to her.

The man grabbed both her hands dramatically and said, "Miss, you're the one!!"

"Eh??"

"Will you be my collection, err, model??"

Claire pulled her hands away from the weird man and back off a bit. "W-what? W-who are you?" she asked and looked around but unfortunately she is on the part of the sea sides that are almost empty saved for her and the man.

The man grinned disarmingly. "Don't be afraid, Miss. I just want you to help me out a bit…" He pulled out a drawing book and shoved it to her.

Claire was confused but she opened the drawing book and inspected it. Her eyes widened when she saw a drawing of her while she was leaning against the railing awhile ago, looking so sad and almost (to your heart content) enchanting. "You…when…how…?" Basically Claire is speechless but she finally said, "You're good…" as she inspected the other drawings of other girls and women. "But why me? What about these girls and women?"

"Ah, they had already been my coll, err, model! You would be the twelfth model for me!!" The man said. "Would you honor me by being my model, miss…?"

"Claire." Claire automatically said and then she smacked her head mentally for slipping her name out to this weird fella.

The man smiled. "The name's Gabriel. It's nice to meet you, Miss Claire."

Claire returned the drawing book to Gabriel and then took another step back off. "Look, I'm waiting for someone and I'm sorry I couldn't help you out. I'm not made for being a model." she said as she looked around, hoping to catch sight someone, anyone because she started to feel the creep around the man.

The man looked disappointed. He sighed. "That's too bad…"

Claire smiled. "Excuse me, I have to go look for my friend." she said and turned around to left. That was a big mistake since the man suddenly launched toward her and muffled her face with a cloth. She fainted.

The man grinned, pleased with the outcome. He quickly pulled her bride-style as he walked to his carriage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, Allen rushed to the source of the screaming; only to see some gangster were picking on an old man and his granddaughter who apparently had some unpaid debts with the said gangster. Being the kind boy he is, Allen offered his help and challenged the gangsters' members to play cards with him, knowing full well he will win. Unfortunately, he had once again forgotten about Claire. He seemed to do that a lot but it didn't mean he didn't care for her. It was just his natural instinct to help people in trouble.

Allen had not realized that Claire had been looking for him before and now was angry at him for he had made the mistake of ditching her, one that he shall regretted. He had finished playing cards and had lots of win, much to the gangsters' dismay. The money of his result of winning was used to pay for the old man's debts.

That's when he realized the time and remembered about Claire. His face paled at the thought of an angry Claire... He shuddered. He quickly moved up to leave and to look for her but he didn't found her at the place he had left her so he assumed Claire had gotten back to the Black Order. Allen was mildly surprised when he found out that Claire still has not returned to the Black Order.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire screamed, she yelled and she struggled…in her cell.

The man, Gabriel, had to cover his ears at her annoying outbursts. "Shut up!!" But that only made Claire yelled even more.

"Let me out!! Let me out!! Let me out!!!" Claire yelled as she grabbed the cell door.

Gabriel sighed, feeling a headache formed. He wondered if he had judged her character wrong. When he saw her looking so vulnerable, he thought she would be a perfect doll for his collection. She would be his twelfth doll in his precious collections.

"Let me out!! You bastard!! How dare you do this to me?!!" Claire still yelled.

"You would be much cuter if you just shut up, Miss Claire…" Gabriel said as he walked toward her.

"Like hell I would shut up!! Somebody help!!"

"It's no use…we are in the deserted small island…"

"W-wha..? What are you planning to do with me? Let me out!! I swear Allen is so going to kick your ass if he found out what you did to me!"

Gabriel chuckled. "I haven't done anything to you…yet…" He smirked evilly.

"OMG! You're a psycho!! Help!! Help!!" Claire yelled.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as if she is an idiot. "I told you it's no use…" he said. "The sooner you behave the faster you will get out of that cell and join your other sisters…"

"Sisters…??" Claire asked.

Gabriel smiled widened.

"OMG, you collect people??" Claire asked as realization dawned on her. She might be naïve at times but she is no idiot either.

"Girls, women…" Gabriel corrected rather proud.

"Your models…they were all here??"

"Be good and you might meet them sooner…"

Claire slumped to the floor. What has she gotten herself into??

Gabriel smiled as he saw Claire finally realized her situation. He left the room to prepare for her room when she finally submitted to him. If she doesn't, well, he had a way to make her obey, just like what he had done to the others.

"OMG…" Claire cried out as she leaned herself against a wall and pulled her legs on her chest. Fear and panic gripped her heart and mind. "What am I gonna do? Who can help me now??"

As if to answer her question, Claire heard a flutter from the small window in the cell. To her surprise, she saw, "Timcanpy!!" The golden golem fled toward Claire and she quickly pulled its to her cheek. "I'm so happy to see you!! Is Allen here then??" To her disappointment, the golem shook its head.

Apparently when Claire look for Allen, Timcanpy, who had been resting neatly on the hood of Allen's exorcist's coat, noticed her. When it saw her left in anger, it tried to shake Allen to notice her but failed. The golem decided to go after her, wise decision on his part as it saw her kidnapping.

"Well, you have got to tell Allen my situation, Tim, you have to ask for help!!" Claire said.

Timcanpy fluttered around Claire.

"Here, take this with you, Allen would know…" Claire said as she pulled her ribbon and tied it on Timcanpy. "Hurry!!" She watched as the golem fled away like a speeding bullet.

Claire heard someone entered the basement where she was in. It was a young girl dressed beautifully but she didn't look happy, in fact she looked like she was pressured, unhappy and scared.

The girl walked toward Claire and gave her a tray of food.

Claire rushed toward the cell door. "Hey, are you…"

"Stt!" The girl shushed her. "Don't be too loud. He didn't like his doll making too much noise…"

"I'm not a doll!!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that you got caught. The sooner you accepted your fate, the better the situation is for you. You didn't want him to inject you with those horrid medicines."

"What medicine??"

"Yulia-san refused to behave and he made her unable to walk or think anymore. She is just like he wants; a doll…"

"Wait, what do you mean? Who is that man actually? And how many girls had he caught?"

"Didn't he tell you?" The girl asked bitterly. "You would be his doll number twelfth…soon…"

That really creep Claire out. She shuddered. "No, I won't be. Help is coming. My boyfriend and his friend will help us out…"

"No one is coming…" The girl said and turned to left.

"Wait!! Are you Shelia Sterling?" Claire asked as she suddenly pulled out a paper out of her coat's pocket. It was the notice paper she had absentmindedly saved in her pocket the day she and Linali gone to watch the RMJL Theater. There is a man who gives out notice papers to people.

"How did you know my name? That is…" The girl, Shelia, took the notice paper from Claire. "This is me… How did you…?"

"I think your father gave it to me a few days or week ago…" Claire explained.

"It doesn't matter, we could never go back home anymore…" Shelia said desperately.

Claire began to get annoyed at the there's-no-hope aura Shelia kept on giving off. "Girl, get a grip!! I told you help is coming!! And believe me when I said that psycho is going to pay for what he did to you, the others and me!!"

"Shush!!" Shelia looked upstairs as if she was afraid Gabriel might show up. "Just eat the food and behave. Soon he will get you out of there and took you to your new room. He would choose you a dress and you have to wear it."

"Like hell I would!!" Claire growled.

"You have to or like I said you will end up like Yulia-san. Trust me; you don't want to piss the man off unless you have a death wish!" Shelia said.

Gabriel entered the basement. "Getting too chatty with your new sister, Shelia-chan?" he teased.

Shelia looked frightened even when the man actually looked harmless. "N-no, Master…"

"Master??" Claire asked in disbelief. "What, not only you forced us to be your doll, we have to call you 'Master' too??"

Gabriel smiled. "Watch your tongue, Claire-chan, or I will have your tongue cut~!!" he actually show her a big scissor.

That threat really shut Claire up.

"That's better…" Gabriel looked pleased. "I'm beginning to think you're not a good quality to be my doll but since you're already here, I shall make you fit to be my beautiful doll~~!!"

His sing-song voice really creep Claire out and she prayed Allen will come soon before thing take a darker turn…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Timcanpy fled as fast as possible and hit Allen right in the head, causing the boy to fall over to the floor.

"Itaii!! Timcanpy?! What are you…?" Allen pouted but stopped when he noticed the ribbon on Timcanpy. "That is…"

Timcanpy opening its mouth wide, exposing sharp, widely spaced teeth. A small light flickered in its mouth before taking the form of a screen.

"Oh, dear…" Allen replied as he saw the scene of Claire being kidnapped by a strange man, a scene of abandoned island and a scene of Claire asking Timcanpy to call for help. Then he started to panic when he realized Claire's situation. The golem had to bit him to stop him from panicking. Allen bit his lips and gripped his fists. "Tim, show me the way!!"

Timcanpy nodded and quickly fled with Allen following shortly behind…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire gritted her teeth and gripped her fist as she swallowed her pride as she had been forced to submit to Gabriel's wish/threat to get her to wear his collection of dress.

"You look very pretty now~~!" Gabriel said pleased. "Now let's see what can you do for me now??"

Claire was left alone in her so called new room with the psycho who had put make-up and dress, making her really look like a doll. Claire had seen the glimpse of other girls in the other room. They were dressed in a way that make them look like a doll and each of one of their feet were tied down with a chain to the bed to prevent them from escaping and she knew soon the man is going to do the same to her.

Claire doesn't know what had possessed her but when the man kneeled to ties her down with the chain; she grabbed the vase nearby and hit the man over the head with it. Then, she rushed out of the room in a blind panic.

Gabriel groaned in pain but quickly recovered. He was pissed. "Naughty doll…has to be punished…" he muttered as he followed Claire out of the room. But he didn't go after her; he went to his office first and grabbed a medicine box. He pulled an injection and filled it with some unknown liquid. He smirked at the sight of the injection and then walked toward the corridor to go after Claire. He didn't even wipe the blood that covered his forehead. He sang a creepy tune about a doll.

Claire ran as if her life depends on it which is the case over here. However she has a hard time finding a way out. She started to panic as she tried to pull every door and windows which mostly locked. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" She could hear the faint steps and a tune sang by the man. Ok, her mind is officially trashed now. Claire couldn't think and she felt her blood ran cold.

Claire got lost in that big maze-like old mansion with a lunatic on her tail. What has she done to deserve such a thing? And then she bumped into someone and she screamed.

Allen covered his ears at her scream even Timcanpy got blown away from its settling on Allen's hair. "It's me, Claire!!"

Claire looked up and she didn't know if she has to laugh or cry in relief. "Oh my God, Allen-kun, you scare the crap out of me…"

"That would make the two of us…" Allen muttered.

They stopped talking when they heard Gabriel approaching their way, still singing that stupid, creepy tune.

Allen grabbed Claire to hide then asked, "What is going on? Who is that man? Why would he…?"

"It doesn't matter. That man is crazy! Do your thing; Allen, activate your innocence and kick his ass!!" Claire said.

Allen looked at her in disbelief. "Is he an Akuma??"

"No, I think he is just person."

"Well, I can't use my innocence to him."

"Why not? That man is a psycho! Look what he made me wear!!"

Allen takes a look at her. "You look good…" he blurted out without thinking.

"Thank you…" Claire automatically said. "Wait, that's not the point! He tried to make me his doll!"

"Huh?"

"That man collects girls and forces them to do his bidding. There are eleven of them. I would be the twelfth if you didn't deal with that man and get me out of here!!"

"Alright, alright, stop yelling, Claire, you're going to alert that man!" Allen said.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, pretty dollie~~!!" Gabriel said in singsong voice.

"Do something, Allen-kun, that man creep me out!" Claire whispered.

Allen nodded. He came out of his hiding. "Hold it like there, mister, this is the end of the line for you." He said as he moved to take his glove from his innocence-embedded arm but…

Gabriel look dumbfounded when he saw Allen then suddenly he yelled, "Wonderful~~!! What a pretty girl you are!!"

Claire, in her hiding place, fell over anime-style when she heard what Gabriel said about her boyfriend.

Allen look muffled.

The man had grabbed Allen's hands dramatically. "Would you do me the honor to be my doll, pretty girl??"

Allen had a vein mark on his head. "I'm a boy, you know…"

Gabriel put his hands over his mouth and faked a gasp. "Oh, how God can be so blind to create such a beauty in a form of a boy…" he said.

Ok, Allen is so totally freak out by the man. He took a step backward.

Claire came out of your hiding. "Allen-kun, what are you doing? Do something!!"

Gabriel took a look at Claire and sighed as he looks over at Allen. "Even that girl over there couldn't compete with your beauty~~!!"

A vein mark appeared on Claire's forehead. She felt so insulted that the man implying that Allen is prettier than her. "That's it; you've done it, mister!!" She growled as she advanced toward the man in fury.

Allen quickly stopped her. "Claire, stop!"

"Don't stop me, Allen-kun; I'm going to give this idiot a lesson!!" Claire struggled against Allen's grip.

Gabriel shook his head as if he got exasperated with Claire's unsightly manner. "Oh, how could I have chosen the wrong person to be my precious twelfth doll?"

"Oh, you sick bastard!!" Claire yelled.

Gabriel's eyes suddenly glint dangerously. "Be my doll, boy!" He launched toward them.

Allen quickly pushed Claire out of the way just as Gabriel dove toward him, causing the boy to fell over the floor with a loud thud. Before Allen could react, the man stabbed his arm with some kind of injection. Allen yelped then he suddenly found himself unable to move a muscle in his body.

Gabriel grinned. He straddled over the boy and strokes the boy's face lovingly. "You're so beautiful…"

Allen's eyes widened in fear and panic.

Because of the sudden push from Allen, Claire hit her head on the wall and lost consciousness for a moment but as she woke up, she was greeted with a sight of the psycho is on the process of molesting her boyfriend, Allen.

"Ah~~such a beautiful color hair of snow…so pure…so delicate…" Gabriel is complimented Allen's face. "You would make a beautiful girl…" He traced his thumb on Allen's lips. "That girl is unsightly compare to you…"

Allen glared at the man. He felt so helpless and angry. He sweatdrop when he saw Claire looming over the man with a very dark aura.

Claire hit the man with a wood cane. "You rat bastard, hand off of my boyfriend!!" she yelled as she hit the man continuously.

The man pulled away from Allen and tried to dodge her attack.

Claire was so furious. The man had not only tried to molest her boyfriend but he had dared to imply that she is ugly! She kicked the man's most precious organ, causing the man to groan in pain. "Hah, feel that, you bastard!! You're so disgusting! You're the worst! Women's greatest enemy!!" She still rambled some more even after the man had fainted.

Claire's breath is unsteady as she finally stopped talking. She dropped the wood cane to the floor. She walked toward Allen. "You ok?"

Allen stared at her. One thought ran in his mind: 'Claire-chan is so scary when she is angry.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Claire and Allen (he already can move again since the drug had worn off) glared at some of the people who were laughing as they watched the earlier incident from Timcanpy's memory screen.

"Yes, that is my girl!!" Jerry complimented Claire as he saw the part where she kicked Gabriel.

"What a horrible man!!" Miranda commented when she was informed of the man's evil deed. "He deserved worse!"

Linali nodded.

"OMG!!" Lavi hit the desk near him as he laughed. Tears almost falling on his eyes. "You did a number on that guy, Claire-chan!" He snickered. "I didn't know you have it in you!!"

"You're laughing??" Claire asked. "You're laughing at my pain and misery, what the hell kind of friend and brother you are??"

Lavi kept laughing.

"It's not funny! That man scared the crap out of me!!" Allen said.

"Well, anyone would if some guy told you that you're pretty for a guy~~!!" Komui responded.

Lavi laughed again when he heard what Komui said.

Linali tried hard to stifle her laughter because she did think that Allen is rather cute.

Kanda didn't say anything but he did smirk a little.

Claire and Allen look displeased at this. Claire, over the fact that someone said she is ugly and that her boyfriend would make a cuter girl than she is, and Allen, over the fact that someone said he is a girl or pretty boy and the fact he was almost molested by some random guy, not to mention he got drugged by the said guy which left him defenseless.

"And you, Allen, you went to save Claire without informing us of the situation and tried to play hero by yourself but you ended up being saved by Claire instead~~!!" Lavi said and laughed while holding his stomach.

Allen pouted.

"Saved by a girl, what do you know??" Kanda mocked Allen.

Allen growled at him.

"But if that guy likes Allen's face, he would probably like Kanda's too." Lavi suddenly pointed with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed at this but stopped when they sensed the dark aura Kanda gave out.

Kanda's eyes flashed dangerously and he drew his Mugen out to attack Lavi who quickly dodged the attack.

Claire watched and shook her head as she saw Kanda chasing after Lavi. She felt a headache forming already.

TBC

_A/N: Yeah, I know, weird plot_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Three**

_A/N: Let's just say the Black order located near many towns and one of which is Carville Town. Keep in mind that this story is an AU so the timeline might not be the same with the manga/anime and slightly a bit modern, perhaps??_

The Mayor of Carville Town showed its gratitude toward the saviors of the town who had managed to 'defeat' and catch the criminal Gabriel as well as had rescued the eleven girls he had taken hostage. The Mayor held a ball and invited Claire and Allen, the said saviors. Komui, as the supervisor of Black order, is also invited as guardian in charge of the two. Lavi is also invited to 'record' the event.

Originally Claire didn't want to come to the ball because she didn't feel confidence enough to 'go public' because the ball will surely had more high-class people in it. Allen didn't really care about the ball either but he is interested in the food that will be served in the ball later. Komui had forced the two to come because it should be an honor to be invited by the Mayor and would be rude if they didn't come to his invitation, plus their reputation as the saviors of the town would surely give a good name for the Order to have its people responsible for the peace in town.

Claire hated to mingle with the high-class people because they reminded her of her father who had abandoned her and her mother for his family status, bloodline, reputation, stuff like that. However Komui had not given Claire a choice in this, he told her that she and Allen must attend the ball or he would find a way to mess with them. Claire didn't want Komui's crazy idea invaded her life so she reluctantly agreed.

Claire almost regretted to agree since she was forced to wear make-up, dress and high heels. Claire felt uncomfortable wearing that expensive, high-class stuff. Of course, she like to beautify herself once in awhile, wearing beautiful but comfortable and simple dress but she hated wear high heels because she kept trip over whenever she walk with those shoes on. Komui had told her to be 'proper' for the ball so she had to adapt with those uncomfortable stuff.

Allen is alright with his appearance because he had a standard gentleman aura and things. However Komui had warned him to behave properly and not acting like a mad dog when it come to the food in the ball, much to the boy's dismay. Claire stifled a giggle when you see Allen's annoyed look at what Komui had said.

Anyway let's go on to the ball which will be held in the Town Hall.

The Mayor had his formal speech before introducing Claire and Allen to the other guests. The couple rather shyly went on stage and the media started to take pictures of them while some others gave a clap. Later, they started to be 'interrogated' with questions from the other guests. Luckily, Komui helped them answered most of the questions because the two were quite nervous and unable to answer the questions properly.

When they were commented about how brave the two were to have taken down a criminal and asked how they had managed to pull it off, Allen only smiled sheepishly and said that he didn't do much, it was mostly Claire who did the taking down while Claire claimed sheepishly that she didn't remember much of what happened that day because everything happened so fast and hectic at the times. The Mayor, upon heard what they said, commented about how humble their saviors are which incites laughter from the other guests.

Claire and Allen could finally breathe in relief when the guests stopped asking questions. They could now focus on having fun. Komui had started to mingle around with the important people while Lavi joined Claire and Allen.

Most of the young ladies in the ball were interested in Allen or Lavi and they approached them to get acquainted. Allen, being the polite guy he is, actually took the time to talk and listen to them, much to Claire's dismay. Lavi, being the womanizer he is, actually flirted with some of the girls.

Claire sighed and retreated from the ball room. She walked along the corridor alone and made her way aimless. She almost trip again, annoyed, she decided to take off her shoes before she twist her leg for real. "Stupid Komui-san, it was because of him!!" she cursed him for being responsible of her state now.

As Claire walked again on her bare feet, thankfully she didn't see anyone along the corridor thus saved from any annoying comments and appointed glares at her manner or something, she stumbled across a room filled with various costume and stuff. Claire figured it was some sort of accessories storage used for drama. After all the Town Hall are used for any art/drama festive, meeting, party and stuff like that.

Claire walked into the room and turned on the switch on the lamp. The various small dim lamps all over the room are on which showed her various interesting accessories in the room. She was fascinated by the sight before her.

Claire took one of costumes, a unique old Victorian dress and she put it over herself in front of the mirror. She giggled. She spotted a fake crown and put it over her head as she put back the dress. She look at herself in the mirror. "I'm a Queen…" she proclaimed rather silly in front of the mirror and chuckled at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Claire?"

Claire spun around quickly, almost dropping the crown and saw Allen on the doorway. "Allen-kun??"

Allen entered the room. "What is this??" he asked as he looks around then he look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored…" Claire said. "Anyway look all these wonderful stuff!!"

"Should we be here?"

"No one needs to know. Close the door quickly."

Allen closed the door. "But Komui wanted us back in the ball…"

"The party is suck! I don't like it…" Claire stick out your tongue childishly.

Allen chuckled. "But the food is good though…"

Claire almost rolled her eyes at that but she didn't because she didn't want to hurt her boyfriend's feeling. She rummaged through a box containing party gown. She took one of them and show it to Allen. "What do you think?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that, I already know…"

"You do?"

"Yeah, these kinds of dresses don't fit a 'peasant' girl like me." Claire said mocking herself as a girl from low class. "It might look good on me, just like this dress I wear, but these dresses are for girls with birthright as a lady…"

"I don't think to be a lady one need to wear dresses like that…"

"Oh, please, dress, make-up and money are everything for those high-class lady~~!"

"Sound like you has issue with them…" Allen pointed out.

"More like I have issue with my father and his wife which I bet is like those conceited, arrogant, vanity ladies of high-class sociality…" Claire murmured which rather confused Allen with her choice of words.

Allen sighed. He realized that apparently Claire still had a grudge upon her father. He didn't really know how to comfort her about her father issue.

Claire put the dress back to the box. As she looks over Allen, she suddenly realized she didn't know much about the boy. She suddenly wanted to know more about him, he is after all her boyfriend. "Allen-kun…"

"Hey, clowns costume!" Allen suddenly said as he rummaged through one of the box. He put on a fake red nose on his face and turned to Claire while acting funny.

Claire laughed. "You look silly~~!"

Allen grinned as he took off the nose and then he took three yellow balls from the box and does that amazing juggling thing.

Claire's eyes widened at that. "You're good!"

Allen grinned. "Well, I learned. When I was still live on the street, one of my jobs is an acting clown for some traveling circus."

"I tried to do that juggling thing when I was little, I couldn't do it, and it kept hitting me on the head every time I juggle one after another…" Claire said with a pout.

Allen laughed a little.

Claire smiled and shrugged. She put her hands behind her back as she took a step forward toward Allen. "So…you used to work as a clown before??"

"Yeah…"

"So you can do knife-throwing, walking on a thin line, stuff like that?" She asked the boy and when he nodded in affirmative, she exclaimed, "Wow, isn't there anything that you can't do?"

"Well, I can't sing." Allen said with a sheepish grin.

Claire laughed. "I'm no good at singing either…unless when I sang in the shower…" she joked.

Allen chuckled. He looks around. "Most of this stuff must have stored many memories for people."

"It looks like you've so many fond memories during your stay in the street…"

"Not really…"

"Oh? Would you mind telling me about it? I just realized that I didn't know much about you, Allen-kun…" Claire said seriously.

Allen shrugged a bit. "There was nothing important about me that you have to know. I am just…"

"Allen-kun, you knew a lot about my family secret so it is only right that I know one two things about you." Claire said reprimanded him. "There must be equivalent exchange~~!" she said again in singsong voice.

Allen sighed in defeat but then he smiled. "There were good times and bad times actually…" Allen said with a rather sad soft smile. He put the balls back to the box. He walked toward her.

Claire also walked toward him.

"You know I was born with the innocence inside my body. This hand, no matter how you look at it, is ugly…" Allen stared at his innocence-embedded hand and sat down on one of the wooden boxes in the room. "And my birth parents, seeing that their baby had a physical defect, threw me away. I was taken in and grew up for 5 years in an orphanage…before I ran away…"

Claire settled down on the floor near where Allen sat down. She put a hand over his knee as a gesture of comfort.

Allen smiled solemnly. "Kids there made fun of me because of my hand… I remembered I cried a lot when they pick on me…"

Claire offered him a sympathetic smile as she continued to listen tentatively.

"I used to be a crybaby you know…" Allen admitted rather shyly.

Claire chuckled. "I guess everyone had, you know, their shy side at some point…"

Allen shrugged. "Yeah, well, living on the street, you had to be brave in order to survive… Mana taught me that…and it's from experience I gained that I had learned many things…"

"Mana?"

"A good man that had taken me in…my foster father…" Allen sighed. "He had died when I was seven…and I…" He hesitated to tell Claire about how he had called out the Earl in his grief and had turned Mana into an Akuma.

Claire, sensing that there's something that he didn't want or not ready to share, said, "Oh… But I'm glad despite everything, you grew up properly. You're a good guy, Allen-kun. Everything that had happened to you from the day you were born till now led you to me…and the others… We are family…"

Allen smiled. "Yes…"

Claire smiled and grabbed the crown near her and put it over Allen's head. "My prince~~!" She made a mocking honorary gesture toward Allen.

Allen laughed and played along. "What do you need, my Lady?"

Claire look thoughtful and then she reached out toward the small pocket in her dress. She pulled out a golden locket-like compass that she bought with Linali before. "For you…"

Allen took off the crown and put it on the floor. He took the golden compass from her hand. Claire had someone to modify the golden compass so when you opened the locket there will be words carved on it: _**Together Forever, Allen – Claire**_. It has a small chain attached on it so Allen can attach it on his neck or on his waistband or something. He observed before smiled solemnly. "Thank you, Claire-chan, I will treasure it always…"

Claire smiled. "You better be…"

"Oh, by the way," Allen reached out toward his pocket. "Here, I forgot to return your ribbon." He pulled out a red ribbon. "Sorry, I didn't prepare a present for you."

Claire took the ribbon. "I almost forgot about it…" She put the ribbon and tied it on her wrist. "It's okay. I mean it's not like you know that I will give you one and…I didn't expect a present from you…" Well, ok, that's a lie, she wanted a present from Allen but it's not like she is in hurry to receive one from him. She thought that they have all the time in the world.

Lavi suddenly opened the door to the room where the two are. "So here you two are, I've been looking all around for you…" he trailed when he saw the two positions. "OMG, Claire, did you propose to Allen??"

Claire and Allen twitched. Then they look at each other. Well, with one sitting down and the other kneeling down, it does look like a scene of someone proposing; only it was a reverse in this case…

"Of course not!!" Claire quickly stand up and fumed angrily at what the bookman apprentice said.

"Don't be ridiculous!!" Allen also yelled as he stands up too.

Lavi grinned. "Oh, so you two looking to do some sweaty and short of breath, naughty thing here?!" he teased.

They growled at Lavi and made a jump to hit the older guy.

Lavi yelped and ran away quickly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A/N: I have a trouble of deciding of what to write the next scene, more specifically of how Road is going to lure you out in an attempt to kill you for daring to touch her precious boy toy, Allen._

Allen sat alone on a rooftop, watching the sunset. Soon, he was pulled in his troublesome memory about a certain Noah he met during the first day of Festive May.

FLASHBACK

"Why? Why did you do it? Why are you helping the Earl?? If you're truly an apostle of God, why did you take side with the Earl and try to destroy the earth and humanity??" Allen asked.

Road laughed. "I really like you a lot, Allen Walker, you're most amusing than any of my other toy…" she said. "So many things that you didn't understand…but soon you will…when the time is right, you will know…and then you will realize that what you and your stupid little pathetic friends are doing all this time is wrong and what the Earl and my family are doing is truly the will of God…"

Allen gritted his teeth. "I would never understand or accept what you or your family and the Earl did!!"

Road sighed. "Truly a pity… You're acting like disgusting human who could never accept anything other than what they believe even when their belief is wrong…"

"Shut up!!" Allen glared at the Noah girl. "Order your Akuma to back down now, Road, or I won't hesitate to attack you!"

Road noticed that Allen didn't use the word 'kill'. She laughed again. "You're still such a softie, Allen-chan, still hesitating to kill me, I see…though even if you did try, you won't be able to defeat me, let alone kill me. We, the Noah, carried within us the blood blessed by God Himself. The Noahs are something beyond your imagination."

Allen rushed toward Road to strike her but the Noah dodged the exorcist's attempts with little effort. To Allen's surprise and annoyance, Road continued to make no moves to attack him on her own accord.

Road giggled at Allen's obvious frustration. She watched as Allen tried to deliver another blow toward her. The Noah shifted to the side at the last moment, Allen's strike missing her by inches. Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared alarmingly right in front of Allen. She actually put her hands over Allen's neck causing the boy's eyes to widen in surprise. She kissed him softly on the lips.

Allen is too surprise to comprehend of what happened.

Road pulled away and smirked at Allen's flushed cheek.

Allen, as if just gotten stung by a jellyfish, quickly took a few steps backward. He's not too sure what to make of this.

Road giggled as behind her a door appeared. "For you, I would order the Akuma to back down for now… Enjoy the peace while you still can~~ cuz soon you will be running out of those~~!!"

"Wait!!" Allen yelled suddenly.

Road already disappeared into the portal behind the door but her voice echoed still in Allen's ears. "See you soon, Allen-chan, remember me always~~!!"

END FLASHBACK

Allen sighed. 'Why did she kiss me?' he asked himself. It was his first kiss. He thought of his girlfriend. He hadn't even share a kiss with Claire and already he had been kissed by another girl, an enemy no less. He felt guilty.

"Allen-kun??"

Allen blinked and turned his head to see Claire struggled to balance herself as she forced her way toward him on the roof. He quickly stands up. "Careful, Claire-chan!" he said as he reached out a hand toward her.

Claire smiled gratefully and took his hand. She somehow missed her footing and nearly fell but Allen's grip on her tightened and she felt herself being pulled toward his strong arms.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked as he tried to steady her.

Claire blushed a bit. "I'm fine, thanks for catching me…"

Allen smiled. "Anytime…" After they settled to sit together on the rooftop, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you…" Claire said. "Allen-kun, are you okay??"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just felt you are being weird recently like you have a heavy load in your mind. Are you okay? Are you in trouble or something? If so, tell me, maybe I could help…"

Allen smiled. "I'm fine, Claire-chan, I'm sorry if I make you worry…"

"Well, I'm your…" Claire blushed a bit. she wanted to say 'girlfriend' but she is kind of embarrassed to say it out loud. "…friend so I guess I suppose to notice this kind of thing…"

"There's nothing to worry about… I'm fine, really!" Allen assured her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You know, Allen-kun, you don't have to be embarrassed or hesitate to tell me anything. I wouldn't laugh at you."

"I know. Don't worry too much, Claire, I'm just…enjoying the sunset…"

"Oh…"

Allen turned toward her and offered her a gentle smile.

Claire smile back.

Allen turned his head to watch the sky above.

Claire looks over him. She gulped a bit and she tried to encourage herself to actually hold his hand.

Allen was surprised when Claire slip her hand in his. He blushed but he let her hold his hand.

Claire smiled a little.

They didn't say anything anymore, just sat there, content with each other's company. They were unaware of the presence of a certain Noah somewhere around.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Road Camelot is enraged. She hated the human girl Claire Fostine whom Road claimed to have taken something of her. She hated Claire who had taken Allen's attention away from her. She hated Claire who had dared to snatch the white-haired boy whom the Noah considered hers.

Road wanted to ensure that Claire will pay for this particular insult… She will make her suffer and make her sorry that she has been born into this world and into Allen's life…

Road is also angry at Allen who had taken his eyes on Claire. He will pay too. The Noah wanted to punish Allen by having him watch as she torture and kill Claire. She smirked at the thought. She could just imagine the Exorcist boy would do almost anything to save Claire but he wouldn't be able to. She could also imagine Claire's scream of pain and fear when she tortures her body. She wanted to make sure Allen would be there as Claire scream and beg for mercy. She wanted to make sure Allen would remember and be haunted by every little bit of Claire's pain and scream and the horror of it…

The Noah giggled and licked her lips. She couldn't wait to make that vision a reality. She smirked as a plan formulated in her mind, a plan of Claire's destruction…

And the time finally comes… Boy, Claire would never have guessed that she has incurred the wrath of someone dangerous. That day is truly a bad day for her.

Jerry had asked Claire to do some errand for him. He wanted her to buy some ingredient in the town market. Usually he would ask for Nia, given the said girl supposedly had become Jerry's official cooking assistant. Claire is just - more like - the extra girl who help Jerry occasionally and do some other cleaning duty in the Order. And Road used this opportunity to approach her… Claire didn't even suspect what was coming…

A young cheerful girl approached her and asked for her help in finding an address. Claire made the mistake of being a nice and polite girl to help the girl in her trouble. Claire led the girl to the said address which happened to be an abandoned building in one of the alley in town.

"Miss, are you sure this is the address? This building is already abandoned. Your relatives could not have live here…" Claire said.

Road didn't say anything. She pushed open the door and stepped in.

Claire followed the girl out of concern. As soon as she entered the building, she felt dizzy suddenly as she was pulled into Road's toy room dimension. Claire looked around her nervously. There were toys, present and some floating candles in the room. "Whe…where are we?"

Road turned toward Claire and smiled. "Welcome to my world, Claire-chan! I'm afraid you would never be able to get out of here anymore…" she said with an evil grin.

Off to Claire's look of fear and confusion…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Allen had just finished eating when the gate guardian of the Black Order alarmed everyone with a loud shrill of "AKUMA!! We're under attack!! Help!!" Allen instantly on his feet and ran toward the gate with Tsukimi and some other exorcists.

A little Akuma girl stands in front of the gate with a silly smile. She saw Allen among the other exorcists. She threw him something and Allen caught it.

Allen's face look mortified as he inspected the things in his hand: a card and a red ribbon stained by blood… "Claire…" he whispered before took a run toward the town.

When Tsukimi tried to go after him, the girl morphed into akuma and started to attack her. Some more akuma appeared to distract the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire was pinned on the wall what with both her palms stabbed with those sharpened candles stick. Blood dripped from the wound on both of her palm. She had stop crying and screaming…for now. Her body is bruised and wounded. Her cloth is torn here and there. Claire felt so weak and dying… She thought to herself what she has done to deserve this kind of torture from some girl she barely knew…

Road sang a melody and giggled madly. She lifted a finger and another floating candle fled toward Claire and stabbed her left thigh which makes the girl scream in pain again.

Claire sobbed and cried out. "Please…stop…"

Road smirked at that. "Stop? But I am just beginning…"

"Why…are…you…doing this?"

"Serve you right…for taking my toy away from me…"

Claire was confused at what the girl had said.

Road licked her lips. "Now, what do I do with you, huh, to pass time while we wait for dear Allen to come…??"

Claire's eyes widened. "Allen-kun…??"

Road's eyes flashed in anger suddenly. She snapped her fingers and another candle stick fled toward Claire and stabbed her right shoulder.

Claire screamed again.

Road smirked. "You've such a beautiful scream…"

Claire sobbed again in frustration, pain and fear. "Oh, God, please help me…"

"God is not here at the moment…" Road said evilly.

"Please…"

"Save it. I'm in no mood to show mercy…and certainly not to you, a pathetic human!"

"Why…? Wha-what did I do…?"

Road walked toward her. "Allen likes you, didn't he?"

Claire was confused.

"Well, I can't have that…" Road said as if it was obvious. "He should have eyes only for me…" The Noah's face loomed in toward you evilly. "...after all he is mine…"

"You…" Claire didn't know what to say as she finally realized what this is all about.

Road glared at Claire suddenly. "Allen is mine! He is mine! And how dare you to distract him away from me!! You will pay for this!!" She pushed the candle stick on Claire's shoulder deeper into the wound.

Claire screamed in agony. Her breath is unsteady. She felt her body is getting weaker.

Road stopped torturing her and watched her face. An idea struck the Noah suddenly. She conjured another sharpened candle stick and used it to smear Claire's face a little.

Claire tried to move her face away weakly. "No…"

"The face that Allen likes…" Road's eyes glint madly. "…I will destroy it…"

Tears streaming down Claire's cheek mixed with the blood from her forehead from the earlier assault by Road. "Please…don't…"

Road smiled almost sweetly. "A smooth skin and face is…a girl's most treasure…" she said. "…but you don't get to keep yours…"

"No…" Claire shook her head a little.

Road pulled her hair. "Beautiful hair…" she said and cut it messily.

Claire sobbed.

"Your beautiful eyes…that had dared to captivate Allen…" Road said as she raised her hand ready to stab her eyes. "…must be…"

"Road!!" Allen suddenly yelled as he entered the realm created by Road within the abandoned building.

Road smirked and turned away toward the boy. "Finally…"

Allen glared at Road but his eyes widened when he saw Claire's form behind Road and the horrible state she is in. "Claire!! What did you do to her?!"

Road's grin deepened.

Claire slowly lift up her face tiredly as she saw the blur form of Allen.

"Let her go!!" Allen gritted his teeth angrily.

"No can do…" Road said as she disappeared and re-appeared in the air above. "Play with me first, dear Allen~~!!"

Allen activated his innocence and tried to attack the Noah who simply dodged his attacks with mocking giggles.

Road look amused at Allen's desperate attempts in attacking her. "Oh, come on, you're not even trying…" she teased. "Maybe you need some more motivation…" She snapped her fingers and two akumas level two appeared in the realm.

Allen is made busy to deal with the akumas.

Road's body floated in the air as she watched the show with a giggle. A stir from Claire caught her attention again and it angered her. She snapped her finger intending to deliver another blow at her.

Claire closed her eyes from the sight of many candle sticks fled toward her and braced for the impact. She was sure she is going to die this time but to her surprise the pain never come. She opened her eyes to see Allen standing before her. He had protected her using his activated innocence-embedded hand but he himself got stabbed by two or three of the candle sticks.

"Allen…" Claire whispered weakly.

Allen turned to Claire with a look of pain and sorrow. "Hold on, Claire, I will get you out of here…" he said softly.

Road is unhappy with the exchange between the two. "You care for that girl so much, huh? I wonder though who you would save first…" She turned toward one of the akumas. "Hey, you, self-destruct!"

The akuma look frightened.

Allen's eyes widened at this. "No!" He wanted to move to save the akuma to slay it before it self-destruct but he knew the moment he left Claire's side, Road is going to finish her off for good.

Road smirked at the torn expression on Allen's face. She counted down of the akumas' self-destruction.

Allen moved a bit toward the frightened akuma but he is hesitant. He gritted his teeth as he screamed and rushed to save the akuma.

Road smirked. She snapped her fingers and more candle sticks appeared and fled toward Claire.

Allen stopped running and looked up toward Claire in fear. He is clearly torn between saving the akuma and saving Claire.

Suddenly a giant hammer slashed through the realm and into the akuma which slay it before it self-destructs while a green barrier suddenly appeared before Claire preventing the candle sticks from harming you.

Road and Allen look surprised at that.

Lavi appeared. "Yo!"

Tsukimi stepped in with a smile. She is Claire's savior.

"Lavi!" Allen look relieved. "Tsukimi!"

Lavi and Tsukimi grinned. The two are able to enter the realm because Road had not closed it for the purpose to get Allen inside and didn't count on another exorcist to come to Allen's and Claire's rescue.

Road knew when to back off, not that they can defeat her even with the three combined power she is sure, beside she could hear the Earl's voice in her head, telling her to go back to the house, saying playtime is over. She pouted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire was quickly rushed toward the hospital and her condition is very critical for three days before they could finally stabilize her. She was hospitalized for a month before all her wounds is totally healed.

During the month Claire was hospitalized, she freaked out, thinking Road had permanently smeared her face ugly. She didn't want to see Allen at the times. She didn't want him to see the state she is in. Her forehead, shoulder, hands, stomach, legs, pretty much almost every part of her body, is all bandaged. Hell, people would think she could be a mummy. Yeah, Claire kind of dramatized her own situation.

Appearances shouldn't be everything for Claire or anyone just like one shouldn't judge a book by its cover, she know that, Allen know that…and yet Claire freaked out anyway because she thought her face is a small part of her little charm toward Allen. She thought Allen wouldn't have like her anymore if her face is ugly even though Claire knew Allen is not that shallow. Even if Allen chooses to remain by her side despite the ugliness, Claire could only think of it as him pitying her and she doesn't want that.

Linali and Miranda calmed Claire down, reassured her that her face is alright. Claire's cheek has a scar but it wasn't a permanent scar. After enough convincing, Claire finally believed them and allow Allen to see her but she asked Linali and Miranda to give her a new haircut first because her hair is so totally messy no thanks to a certain mad Noah. Wait, all the Noah is all mad.

Allen bit his lips as he stared at Claire. Allen thought that she blamed him for what Road did to her. He felt so guilty. He wanted to see Claire, to comfort her, to seek for her forgiveness…

Claire stared at Allen. "Mummy got your tongue?" she joked after she couldn't stand the silent anymore.

Allen blinked. "W-what?"

"Never mind." Claire said.

Allen walked toward her and took a seat next to her bed. "How are…?" He stopped. He wanted to ask how she is but of course she is not good, it was a stupid question.

"I will be fine…" Claire said softly. "It's not your fault, you know…"

Allen is kind of surprised that Claire know what he thought.

"What? I would feel like that too if I'm in your position…" Claire said at his surprised look. "…but don't, ok? It's not your fault…"

"I should have protected you…"

"You did. I'm alive over here…not dead…"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Allen-kun…"

"Y-yes?"

"Who is that girl? Is she like your ex-girlfriend or something?" Claire asked in serious face.

"W-what? No!! She is a Noah, an enemy!" Allen look stuttered.

Claire frowned. "Then why did she attack me? I'm not an exorcist." she asked then stopped. "Wait, don't answer that, I already know…"

"You do?" Allen asked.

Claire nodded. "She likes you and she is jealous of me…"

Allen sweatdropped.

"What? That's the only explanation of why she felt the need to give me the worst makeover in my life!" Claire said.

"Road didn't likes me. She just likes inflicting pain and seeing someone, anyone suffer… To her, it is all just a game…" Allen said bitterly. "I don't think she is capable of that kind of emotion…" He sighed. "Claire, I…" He sighed again. "I…"

Claire stared at him. "Oh my God…" she said suddenly. Her eyes widened. "A-are you breaking up with me?"

"W-what?" Allen look confused at her outburst.

"You do, don't you? You think it was your fault that that crazy girl attacked me so you intended to get away from me so she didn't have reason to after me anymore!" Claire yelled. She became increasingly hysterical. "I can't believe this… You…" She started to ramble.

To tell the truth, Claire felt kind of ridiculous. First she wanted to get away from Allen when she thought her face has been damaged severely and the boy had refused to leave her side. She was glad when she found out she is ok. And now Allen wanted to get away from her, after finding out that she is ok and not severely damaged, for her own safety. Yet Claire found it hard to let go of him…because her face is not damaged after all??

Allen put a hand over his head as Claire rambled some more. He suddenly did something that no one though he could do. He kissed her…to silent her, of course.

Claire was shocked, eyes widened.

Allen broke the kiss and pulled away. He stared at her with a faint smile. "I'm not leaving you…"

Claire blinked.

"I will stay with you…always… Together Forever…" Allen said as he pulled out the golden compass Claire gave him and flicked it open to show her the inscription in it: _**Together Forever. Allen-Claire**_.

Claire felt tears streaming down her cheek. She sobbed as she put your bandaged hands over her face.

Allen stood beside the bed and gently pulled her bandaged hands and kissed it.

Claire watched him as he did so, feeling a little faint and solemn.

"Claire-chan, I love you…"

"I love you too…"

They shared a gentle kiss.

So, all ends well, what Road did to them, only strengthen their love for each other…

The End


	7. Chapter 7

Claire woke up in a realm of darkness. She opened her eyes and slowly looks around her. The ground beneath her has a water-like surface and it felt cold on her feet.

She saw a tint of light and she forced herself to approach it. She saw a miniature ball of glasses that suspiciously resemble earth. She move toward it as if she was hypnotized and touched it.

Suddenly the ball exploded. Claire yelped in surprise and shielded her face from the explosion. She felt no pierce of glasses come over her. She slowly move her hands away and saw the shattered glasses from the earth ball were frozen on the air above. She noticed a shimmering of some kind from one of the glasses. She move and pick up one of the glasses pieces. She observed it and noticed another shimmering. She gasped when she saw something in it.

Claire saw a little boy that resembles Allen standing over a deserted wood of some kind. The white crescent moon on the dark sky is so bright and large, illuminating the dark place. It made the place look unlike those of reality, like an afterworld…?

She observed the white-haired child continued walking on the deserted road. His eyes look so black and hollow but there is a mark of curse on his left eye.

'Allen…' Claire realized suddenly. 'This boy is really Allen…' She felt dizzy suddenly and the glasses in her hand had disappeared and instead she found herself trapped inside the glasses ball which floated on the sky on the deserted woods where the little boy is. "Allen? You are Allen, aren't you?" She found herself yelling over at the little boy.

The boy looked up as if he heard her yelling at him. He raised his two hands toward the sky, toward the moon, toward her… There are tears in his white face from his black and hollow eyes.

Claire felt hurt and sad suddenly like there is a sudden sharp pain and sorrow in her heart. She reached out toward the child Allen as well but she was trapped on the glasses ball and it blocked her way. She felt desperate because she felt like she has to get to Allen right now…or she will lose him… She felt desperate, wanting so much to take the child Allen into her arms, to cradle him in the protection of her arms. But she couldn't…and it made her wanted to cry…

And Claire did cry…as she woke up from her dream in her bed…with hands still reaching out… She felt that lost, like she has lost something important, like she has let someone down…

Claire bit her lips and sat down on the bed. She felt dizzy for some reason. She took in the surrounding around her and blinked as she tried to remember where she is and what she was dreaming about. She put a hand over her face and wiped her tears. "Huh? Why am I crying…?"

_**Until The End Of Time**_

Disclaimer: I don't own -man.

Summary: (Part 3) The pain of losing a loved one, no one should have been faced with such a painful thing…but when your loved one is someone that risk his life in a front line, the separation in death surely inevitable. Pairing: OFC x Allen.

**Chapter One**

Claire sighed as she settled down on the stairs between the corridor and a garden. She glanced up to the glass ceiling above where she could saw the blue sky. She reflected on the past events in her life.

Claire met Allen and fell in love with him instantly. She wanted to get his attention so she undergone cooking training so that she could cook him delicious food. After all, there is a saying that the key to men's heart is their stomach? When her grandfather passed away, Claire found out that her father is still alive and in fact is married before he met her mother thus made her his illegitimate daughter. Claire was orphaned now but the people in the Black Order welcomed her as a family member when her father, who is supposedly the her only blood relative left, refused her presence in his home.

Allen finally realized his feeling for Claire and confessed to her. Claire was so happy that despite the bad things that happened to her, good things came up as well. They are officially a couple now though slow in progress. Everyone had given their blessing of the pairing between them. However, when a certain Noah found out that the object of her obsession is currently involved with someone else, she was enraged and plotting to punish Claire and ultimately tried to kill her. Luckily, Allen, Lavi and Tsukimi had saved her life from imminent death.

Now, three month has passed since the incident with Road (A/N: remember in the previous story you were hospitalized for a month?) but everyone, namely Allen, Lavi, Linali, Komui and Jerry, are still overly protective of Claire. They won't let her off alone for fear the Noah girl would come back for Claire and this time would kill her off for good.

Komui and Jerry prefer that Claire should stay in the safety of Black Order but Claire promptly refused to be trap there. That's why Allen/Lavi/Linali would always accompany her when they have no mission and if Claire want to go out or have to do a duty from the reluctant Jerry.

Claire actually terrified beyond belief with Road Camelot. She had her share of nightmare the past two months but it was all over when she realized that Road is not going to come back for her anytime soon. These past three month had proved that but apparently for her boyfriend and friends that is not the case. They felt Road is waiting for them to lower their guard before resume attacking her.

"Why would she waste her time on me when she is supposedly working on to bring the world to an end? Not that I want the world to end, of course…" Claire said to Lavi one time when she became annoyed with everyone's protectiveness.

Claire felt she lost her freedom a bit because everyone seems to seek to be in her presence as they want to act as her bodyguard. However a part of her didn't mind because they are her friend and one of them happened to be her boyfriend. If almost losing her life to some crazy psycho girl gets Allen to 'cling' on her like this, Claire doesn't really mind. Evil Claire!

However Claire did wonder why she keep this up with Allen when she know it will surely make Road come back to hurt or kill her, after all, the reason Road wants to kill her is because Claire 'took' Allen away from Road. Claire remembered the time when Allen had visited her in the hospital. He had shown her that golden compass locket-like that has engraftment of what they felt toward each other. _**Together Forever.**_ That's the answer!

Claire and Allen wanted to spend the rest of the life with each other because they love each other. And Claire would do almost anything to make that a reality even if it means her life will be threatened. If love does not worth fighting for, what does? Beside she had done so much in order to get Allen to love her back, she couldn't just give up just because Road told her so, right?

"Claire-chan?" Allen hovered above his girlfriend. "A penny for your thought?"

Claire blinked. She looked up. "Allen-kun? W-what?"

Allen smiled and settled down beside her. "What were you thinking about?"

Claire look at him a bit then smiled weakly. "Oh, I just…you know...think about all the things that happened in the past…"

Allen nodded. "Lots of things had happened huh?"

"Yeah…" Claire smiled in agreement. "Good things, bad things…pleasant things, depressing things…so many things…" She shook her head then sighed again. "It's like life is a giant bowl of food and all the things that happened in our live is some kind of ingredients…"

Allen sweatdrop at her analogy. "Life is a giant bowl…? Where did that come from? You make me feel like our life is bowl of ramen…which by the way make me hungry…"

Claire laughed. "Well, that's good! That's mean your will to live is strong, Allen-kun…"

Allen stared at her. "Are you alright, Claire?" he asked. "You sounded weird…"

"It's nothing…" Claire said. "ne, Allen-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever dreamed of something random that made you cry?"

Allen pondered about it. "I have." He said suddenly with serious face. "When I was little, I dreamed I was in a kitchen and was very hungry. The chef and kitchen staff there said if I was hungry I should make my own food with the ingredients prepared there and so I did. I made 100 honey pancakes for myself. I was about to eat the fifty cakes when I woke up…" He looks nearly in tears when he said this. "It was so devastating! It was because my Master woke me up and told me to do some errand!!" he added grudgingly. "I felt like I want to cry my eyes out when I woke up that day~~!"

Claire sweatdrop. "Well, that's not exactly what I meant…" She shrugged. "Never mind. I don't even remember what I was dreamed about anyway… By the way, what did you look like when you are a child? Do you have a picture of when you are little?" She asked him rather eagerly.

Allen looks saddened by this. "I have a few picture taken when I was with Mana…but I think it had gone missing during our moving around…" he said softly. He sighed.

Claire felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry and make you remember painful memories…"

Allen smiled. "It's alright. It's not like I don't have any fond and happy memories about Mana…"

"How about when you were with your Master?"

"Ugh, don't remind me…"

Claire laughed. "Is your Master really that bad? Your master, General Cross Marian, right?"

"You've no idea. He's evil, crazy, cruel, lazy, annoying and a pervert!" Allen yelled grudgingly. "He flirted with every pretty woman in sight, got drunk a lot likes to pick a fight occasionally, left debts everywhere he goes! He's a total evil!!"

Claire sweatdrop at Allen's expression that is like someone who is about to go to a war. "I see…"

"Ugh, whenever I remembered what he made me do…" Allen gritted his teeth. "I swear someday I will make him pay for what he made me go through!!"

"Ok, chill out, Allen-kun!" Claire couldn't stand to see Allen's scary expression when he talked about his Master. But too late since she already invoking his bad memory of his time with his Master which made him ramble non-stop about how his Master is going to pay and stuff.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Eh? Searching for the exorcist general??" Claire asked.

"Yes. It seems the Earl is targeting the exorcist generals and Komui-san had order from above to discharge all exorcists to seek out the generals and protect them." Allen said. "Linali, Lavi, Bookman, Crowley-san and I were assigned to look for my Master. As I've told you, my master is a hard one to find so it would probably take a long time before I could come back here…"

"But aren't the generals supposed to be the strongest of all exorcists here? Why would they need protection from the others?" Claire asked.

"Well…" Allen trailed. "We would be just like some sort of back-up, bodyguard and stuff like that, I think…" He didn't have the heart to tell Claire about General Yeegar who had recently been killed by a Noah. "I mean no matter how strong a general really is, if he is faced with many enemies all at once, he wouldn't be able to escape, right?"

"I guess…" Claire felt disturbed at the fact that Allen is going to a much more dangerous mission and on top of that it would take him a long time to return. She sighed. "When did you leave?"

"Tomorrow early morning…" Allen said.

"So soon?" Claire looks like she wanted to protest.

Allen sighed and said, "It's important that we go and find…"

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be selfish…" Claire cut him off, face fell solemnly.

Allen's eyes softened. "Claire, don't worry about me, alright? I promise you I would be safe and return to you each time…"

Claire didn't respond.

"When I returned, I was hoping to eat your homemade food again. I just hope that your cooking skill will improve by then…" Allen said rather teasingly.

Claire glared at him but smiled a little.

"While I'm not sure if Road would still be after your life or not, I hope you be patience and stay inside here because no me, Linali or Lavi to back you up this time…"

"I know; my bodyguards left me to guard a much more important person…" Claire said jokingly.

Allen took it seriously though. "Don't say that, Claire, you're important too!" he scolded her.

Claire sighed at his sweetness from his words. "Thank you…but you know what I meant…"

Allen did know what she meant. Of course, the life of a general is much more important than the life of a mere girl. The generals, after all, risked their life each day hunted by akuma who is targeting the innocence they carried while trying to find new recruitment of someone compatible with innocence. But for Allen, of course, he would feel Claire is important too, after all he loves her. But then again Allen always thinks everyone's life is important, precious and must be protected at all cost.

Claire thought Lavi and Linali would probably think she is important too as they considered her as friend and family as well. But Claire knew her place, when given a choice, which is more important, her life or generals' life, of course, naturally people would choose the later. After all, the life of one girl could not be compare with the life of someone who is chosen by God as His apostle that will save the world and its people, right? Sacrifice one in order to save one that might be able to save million…

Allen, seeing Claire's thoughtful look, wondered what it is that she is thinking about. He encouraged himself to take her hand thus snapping her from whatever trance she is in.

Claire looked up at Allen in confusion. She saw Allen's face is rather red from embarrassment. She blushed as well but she smiled fondly as she tightened her grip in his.

Allen coughed up a little as he stood up and look at her with a small smile. "Wanna go for a walk on the town?"

Claire smiled and nodded.

They walked together on the town that evening happily. They are ignoring the uneasy feeling that gripped each of their mind and heart and focused on making another beautiful memory together. They ended up in the harbor as they watched the sea, the ships and the sunset.

Allen listened to Claire's chatter patiently. He watched her with affectionate eyes.

Claire continued to ramble to hide her uneasy feeling and try to make that day is memorable for her boyfriend. She ignored the look Allen gave her because the gentle and affection he show somehow made her a little uncomfortable because it made her feel as if he is leaving for forever… That constant fear is finally too much for her as she suddenly grabbed his arm. "Allen-kun?"

Allen is alarmed at the urgent in her tone and the fear in her eyes.

"Allen-kun, promise me that you will always return to me, ok?" Claire said rather pleadingly.

Allen felt a sharp pain in his heart as he looks at her. He gulped, feeling like he is going to let her down somehow. He strengthened his heart and smiled softly. "Of course, I will always come back to you; I never fail before, have I?"

Claire didn't answer. "Try harder this time, alright? I will be right here waiting for you…always…"

A slow smile appeared in Allen's face. "Aah, I promise…" He laughed a little to ease her. "Don't worry too much, Claire-chan…"

Claire smiled a little then she decided to joke to lighten up the atmosphere. She sighed and took a few steps back away from Allen then she pointed her finger at him. "No matter what happen you must return to me, even if it is only your ghost! Understand?" Bad joke, by the way!

Allen laughed. "Alright then, but don't you run when you saw my ghost, ok?" He played along with her joke.

Claire's smile faltered. "I won't run so don't hide from me…" she said softly and quietly but he caught it all the same.

Allen walked toward her and pulled her toward him. He hugged her.

Claire returned the hug. She tried to hold back her tears and smiled. She watched the sunset behind him.

Allen released her and turned to look at the sunset with her. He held her hands again. In a time like this, he is more brave than usual for some reason. He remembered when he kissed her for the first time in the hospital after she was attacked by Road. He was actually very embarrassed and after that he didn't dare to do any romantic things with her.

Claire watched Allen with a smile, all fear and sorrow momentarily forgotten. For now, she is content with this.

As they walk home together, hand in hand, Claire noticed the child she and Allen had met during the May Festive, the one that they took the time to play with while looking for his mother.

Claire approached the little boy standing alone on the bench. "Hey, are you lost again?" she asked.

"Claire, watch out!!" Allen suddenly yelled.

"Eh?" Claire turned toward Allen in confusion. Suddenly the little boy morphed into akuma in front of her. She looks at it, confused and terrified.

Allen quickly activated his innocence and slain the creature before it could do Claire or the others any harm.

Claire fell to the ground, butt first. Her body is shaken. "W-what…"

"Claire, are you alright?" Allen asked in worry.

"Allen-kun, isn't that the boy that we…"

"Yeah…"

"But…how…?"

"It was his mother…." Allen answered sadly. He saw the soul behind the akuma and it was the little boy's mother.

Claire bit her lips as tears streaming down her cheek as she grieve for that little boy and the mother. "Three month ago he was alive and well…he was happy with his mother…"

Allen nodded. "His mother is dead and the Earl must have sensed his grief…"

"…and he turned the mother into akuma, kill his son and, and…" Claire replied as she sobbed. "It's too cruel…" This is the first time she saw an akuma that originally someone that she has known even if it is only for a little while…and it upset her greatly.

Allen didn't say anything and pulled her into his arms once again as she cried.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night Claire couldn't sleep so she decided to go to the cafeteria kitchen to make some tea to calm her nerve. She is quite good at making delicious tea thanks to her deceased mother and Linali.

"Can't sleep?" asked Lavi suddenly as he leaned against a wall near the door to the kitchen cafeteria.

Claire almost drop your cup no thanks to him. "Lavi, you scare the crap out of me… I thought you're Jerry-san…"

Lavi smiled as he walked toward her and promptly took her cup before Claire could drink it.

"Hey!" Claire protested.

Lavi ignored her and drink from her cup. "Hmm, tasty…"

"Thanks…I guess…" Claire said although rather grudgingly. She fetch another cup for herself. "What about you? Why haven't you slept? Isn't tomorrow early morning you have to wake up and off to the train station?"

"Not sleepy…" Lavi answered as he took a seat on one of the table outside the kitchen and in the cafeteria.

Claire followed him bearing a tray of her cup, teapot and biscuit tin can and sat opposite him. "Me too…"

"I heard what happened earlier from Allen…" Lavi began.

"What? About the akuma?" Claire asked. "I'm fine, if that's what you want to know. I think I was a bit overreacted…when I found out…"

"It's alright to feel sad about that…" Lavi said.

"You would think I should be used to the sight of akuma…" Claire said bitterly. "It's one thing to fear them or simply think of them as a monster, a killing machine…but when I saw that…they used to be someone…and it could be someone that I used to know…" She felt a headache forming again and she rambled unclear about akuma.

Lavi smiled solemnly.

Suddenly Linali entered the room. "You two? Why are you…??"

Lavi grinned. "We're having midnight snack, wanna join us?"

Linali smiled sweetly. "Don't mind if I do…" She took a seat beside you. "So where is Allen-kun?"

"Probably sleeping…" Claire said. "He must be very tired…"

"What? Did you two do anything that got him so tired~~?" Lavi teased.

Claire glared dagger at him. "Pervert!"

Lavi laughed. "I'm not the one who has perverted thought right about now, you are…"

Claire crossed her arms. "Shut up!"

Linali smiled as she watched her friends had a random small argument.

At the times, Bookman and Crowley entered the room and joined them. Bookman originally didn't sleep as he locked himself in the Order's library. He decided to go to the kitchen to get some refreshment when he met Crowley who got lost from the restroom. The two decided to have a little talk and went to the cafeteria.

Seeing many people started to join her 'midnight snack time', Claire stood up and went to kitchen to fetch some more cup and teapot for the newcomers.

Bookman look pleased as Claire poured him some tea. The old man is known to like to drink tea after all.

Claire noticed one of the books the Bookman brought had a Chinese writing in it. She couldn't read it at all. But it has some picture illustrations in it.

Looking at Claire so interested in the book, Bookman asked if Claire would like to read it. When he learned that she couldn't read Chinese writing, he offered to teach her.

Claire was happy at the prospect of learning Chinese writing because she knew Linali had so many Chinese books that looked interesting. Usually Linali gave her brief summaries of the books but she found herself dissatisfied with her brief translation.

Lavi warned Claire that Bookman "Panda" is very strict and scary which prompted the Bookman to hit his apprentice over the head.

Claire, Linali and Crowley laughed as Lavi whined in protest.

Apparently all the talking and laughing had attracted Reever who had just finished with his paperwork. He too joined their group.

It was fun. Another fond and happy memory for Claire with the others… It made her pray and wish for the safety of everyone in Black order so that someday soon she and all of the people here in Black order could be together again, be happy, now and forever…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Claire accompanied Allen, Lavi, Linali, Crowley and Bookman to the train station. The others gave Claire and Allen some alone time before the departure.

Claire bit her lips. "Allen-kun, promise me that you will always return to me, ok?" she said that words again, God, she felt that she is so needy of him that is kind of pathetic…

Allen stared at her and smiled brightly. "Don't worry. If I have ever gotten lost, I have that compass from you that will surely lead me back to you, to our home…" he said.

Claire smiled a little. Her hand clutched her red ribbon, the one from Allen, tightly.

Allen noticed the ribbon and smiled. "I will buy you something good later. When I come back, I will give it to you. Wait for me, alright?"

"You don't have to buy me anything…just make sure to be safe…you as well as the others…" Claire said softly.

"Of course, don't worry too much, alright? Before you realize it, I would be home…" Allen said with a reassuring smile. '…hopefully…' he added silently.

"Oi, Allen, it's time!!" Lavi called out.

Allen turned to get inside the train. He gave Claire one last smile. "Take care, Claire-chan…"

Claire nodded. She forced herself to smile happily for Allen and the others. "Good bye, everyone, see you soon!! Take care, ne?" she yelled as the train started to move. She ran to follow the train while all the way waving her hand continuously at her friends.

Allen, Lavi, Linali, Crowley, even Bookman are all smiling at her.

Claire ran and ran until she couldn't anymore, mainly because the platform has ended. She watched the moving train rather sadly. "Be careful, everyone…" she whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Half a month had passed by quickly but Allen and the others has not yet returned. Claire was so worried even as Allen and the others continuously check in to the Order through their golem a few times every week. Claire begged Komui and Reever to let her talk to Allen the next time he contact the Order. Komui and Reever agreed at some degree but careful not let any unnecessary information out to her. After all, even as Claire works in the Black Order, she is just a nobody.

In return for allowing Claire some time to talk to Allen, Komui asked her to make tea for him everyday. Komui usually drink coffee but he likes only coffee made by his sister so while Linali is not here, he drink only tea. He claimed no one can make coffee as well as Linali but he rather admitting that your tea is quite good and tolerate it.

Today, to relieve most of her stress and fear for Allen and co, Claire asked Jerry to teach another skill of cooking curry steak. Jerry happily agreed and dragged her to the kitchen. There, Claire met Nia. Jerry told her to work together with Nia. The truth is Claire felt a bit reluctant to work together with her former rival. She wondered if Nia still have a crush toward Allen.

Nia smiled at Claire kindly. She isn't hostile toward her. She taught Claire how to cook any food she want patiently. She sensed her reluctance and told her she had given up to go after Allen. When she saw Claire and Allen danced together during May Festive, she realized she could never get between them. She told Claire not to worry anymore.

Claire couldn't really believe what Nia claimed but finally accepted her as friend. She happily 'took advantage' of her to train her in cooking department.

Jerry look satisfied that the girls could finally befriend each other. Nia's friendship might be good for Claire since Claire has been worried so much about Allen and co. that she could hardly do anything but brooding and preparing tea for the people in Science Department, even that just so she could eavesdrop info regarding Allen and co.

Claire remembered the conversation she had with Allen about dream. She recalled he mentioned that he wanted to eat honey pancake and she decided to train herself to make those very cake. Claire has a good time that she doesn't realize that she has spent the time to bake one big batch with Nia's help. Claire decided to give Komui, Reever and the people in Science Department first try in eating her honey pancake. It was almost time for tea and snack anyway.

Claire and Nia walked together toward the Science Lab with trays in hands. They exchanged small conversation and have a good laugh about it. They opened the door the same time as Reever was speaking on the phone: "Allen is died…?!"

Claire froze. The trays in her hands fell to the floor with a loud noise.

Komui, Reever and the others stopped whatever they are doing and look at Claire's horrified expression.

Claire stood there. She still couldn't believe what she had heard. She heard some of the people in the room blamed each other for not locking the door while the others reasoned they were too busy to notice that it was time for tea and snack. But the words Reever had spoken earlier had taken reign in her mind. Her face looks very pale.

Nia didn't know what to say either. She felt so numb and tears started to fell on her cheek.

"Claire…" Reever managed to say finally after what seem to be a long silence.

"A lie…" Claire suddenly said. "It was a lie, right? Allen is NOT dead, is he?" She yelled louder as she slammed herself toward Reever. "Tell the truth!!" Tears started to cloud her eyes.

Reever couldn't answer. He couldn't even look at her.

Claire grabbed the phone in his hand and spoke out, "Where is Allen? I want to speak to him! NOW!!"

"Miss Claire..."

Claire froze as she heard the voice on the other line. It was Bookman's voice. "Bookman…" she said with trembling voice. "Please tell me…" She heard the phone on the other line were taken over by someone else. It was Lavi. "Lavi…"

"Claire…" Lavi spoke up in hoarse and tired voice.

"Please tell me it is not true, that this is some kind of joke…" Claire begged pitifully.

Lavi exhaled. "It's true, Claire, it's not some kind of joke…"

"No…"

"Allen had died…"

"Liar!!" Claire yelled on the phone and threw it away as she burst into tears. She turned away quickly and exited the room, ignoring Reever's and Nia's calling out her name in worries.

Komui worried that Claire might do something stupid and told Reever to follow her while Nia went to tell Jerry about the bad news and about Claire.

Claire ran and ran… Tears blurred her sight. 'A lie, a lie!! It has to be a lie!!' Her mind kept chanting that words over and over again. She continued to run and finally she trip and fell off the stairs.

Reever, who had been chasing Claire to calm her down, is surprised. "Hurry, call Doctor Dokuro!!" he yelled to a nearby finder as he quickly rushed toward the fainted Claire on the end of the stairs. "Claire…"

Tears still stained her cheek even as she was unconscious. 'Allen, you're a liar! You said you would always come back to me…' Claire felt herself thought that words before she succumbed to the darkness in her mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire saw that dream again, of a child Allen with a pale white face and black hollow eyes… Once again she was trying to reach out toward the child Allen but she couldn't…

Claire couldn't believe… She had lost him… She had lost him for good…because she couldn't reach out toward that child Allen and to protect him… She had let him down too…

"Allen-kun!!" Claire yelled as her eyes snapped open. Her hands reach out toward the empty air. Tears stained her face once again.

"Claire…" Jerry called out to Claire softly.

Claire blinked. She finally noticed Jerry, Komui, Reever and Nia. "Is he…really gone…?" she asked weakly as her eyes firmly planted on the ceiling above.

Komui took a seat beside her bed. "Claire…"

"Is he? Just tell me…please…" Claire begged as another tears fell from her cheek.

Komui closed his eyes as if he is in pain as well. "Yes…"

Claire sobbed as she put her hands to cover her face.

TBC

_A/N: Boy, who would have thought changing the form in this story is very tiring… Please kindly leave a review about the story__._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Two**

_A/N: Keep in mind that this is alternate universe though there might be same plot like the manga/anime but there will be slightest differences. Thank you for those who took the time to review this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and I'm sorry if it didn't fill your expectation._

Linali, Lavi, Crowley and Bookman returned to the Black order a few weeks later. They had decided to go back after finally concluded that Allen is really dead and not missing. They didn't, or rather couldn't find Allen's body. However they did found a trace amount of Allen's blood, too much in fact that they concluded that Allen would not be alive if he suffered that much of blood loss.

Claire, Komui, Reever and Miranda waited for their arrival. She noted the pale-faced, grief-stricken and beaten expression on their faces and Claire realized that Allen is really not coming back. They wouldn't have given up on him if they thought he had a chance of survival. She bit her lips and started to cry.

Linali stared at Claire and walked forward to hug her and Claire returned the hug as tears stained both of their face.

Lavi stand there unable to do anything, unable to say a word. Reever walked toward him and patted his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. Lavi forced a smile.

Crowley put a hand over his face and started to cry. Miranda walked forward and gave him a reassuring hug.

Komui stared at Bookman who only shook his head. He breathed a heavy sigh then he turned his attention toward his sister.

"I'm sorry…" Linali said. "It was my fault… I didn't…" She started to sobs.

Claire shook her head and tightened her hug on the girl.

Komui walked toward the girls and gently separated Linali from Claire. He encircled one arm on Linali's shoulder. "Let's get inside… You need to rest, Linali…"

Linali didn't object because she is very tired right now.

Claire watched as the others walked inside. She bit her lips. She had wanted to know what happened to Allen that fateful day but she also knew she has to be patience because everyone is as broken as she is of Allen's death.

Lavi suddenly stopped and stared at Claire. "Coming?" he asked as he raised a hand toward her.

Claire forced a smile and took his hand slowly.

Lavi pulled her into a gentle hug and walked her inside, feeling heavy every time he moved forward.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few days later and still people are reluctant to talk about what happened to Allen. Except the important people in the Order and everyone who were involved directly with the incident, not much people actually knew what happened and that includes Claire herself. Claire wanted to know the truth, she wanted to know what happened to Allen on the last few days before the incident, she need to know…but it seemed no one is going to tell her what happened after all.

Komui had brushed Claire off when she demanded to be told of the truth. Claire knew he had Timcanpy and she wanted to see the golden golem's memory of what happened to Allen.

"Please… I need to know what happened to him… I have to know…" Claire pleaded pitifully as she begged the scientist but the man only shook his head and told her that it was better that she doesn't know, it was better to let go…

Later, as Claire was alone and upset as she stand in front of the very tree in the forest where Allen had confessed his feeling for you, Linali approached her.

"Claire…"

"Hey…" Claire greeted the girl softly.

Linali stand beside Claire as the girl watched the tree tentatively. "What…"

"It was here…" Claire suddenly spoke up. "It's where he…"

Realization dawned on Linali's face and her eyes softened.

"It was a few months ago…it wasn't enough time…" Claire said.

"There is never enough time…"

Silent filled them before Linali spoke up. "It was a bit late but I have to give you something…" The Chinese girl had said as she reached for her pocket, pulled out something and put it on Claire's hand.

Claire was puzzled. She observed the thing on her hand. It was a necklace with a pendant that shaped like a silver ring with strange engraftment in it and there is small silver cross dangling on the inside of ring. It was unique pendant.

"Allen had bought it for you back in…" Linali is reluctant to spoke up the name of the town where Allen had been killed. "Anyway I found it between his stuff in his bedroom in the inn back there…after…"

Claire felt tears fell down her cheek. "He remembered…" She said. "He said he wanted to give me something…in return of that…compass…I gave…him…" She started to sobs. "I gave…him that…so that…he…he…may return to me!!" She sounded angry and upset now. "It was silly…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "…that compass…"

Linali watched Claire sadly and pulled her into a hug.

Claire cried on her shoulder before pulled away and frantically said, "Oh my God, he is really gone, is he? He's not coming back…"

Linali hold Claire still as her legs gave up on her and she broke down crying. Linali kneeled with her and tried to sooth her anyway she can. However tears started to fall from her own cheek. After awhile, Linali pulled Claire up and walked her back into your room in the Order.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night, as every night since Claire found about Allen's death, she has been tossing and turning in her sleep. Even if she was finally able to coax herself to sleep, she will end up having a nightmare. That night, Claire finally gave up trying to sleep so she decided to walk outside for some fresh air. It was such a torture for her…everyday…being here inside the Order…where almost every place filled with memories of Allen.

Claire walked toward the garden. She sighed as she looked up to the night sky above…toward the bright full moon that illuminated the earth. Claire leaned back on a pillar as she closed her eyes. She recalled that strange dream about Allen. 'The moon is so bright…like now…' she thought sadly. One single tear fell down her cheek. She has been crying a lot lately and Claire hated it because it made her felt so weak…so useless...

"Claire…"

Claire was startled to hear Lavi called out her name. She quickly wiped her tears away and turned to face the boy as she forced a smile. "Lavi… You are still awake…??"

Lavi didn't respond as he observed her carefully. There were pity and sorrow in his eyes. "Are you…alright?"

Claire's smile vanished. Her gaze meet Lavi's for a moment before turning away. "I will be…someday…"

Lavi walked forward and put a hand over her shoulder in reassuring gesture.

Claire looked up toward the Bookman apprentice a few moments then offered him a small weak smile.

"Can't sleep?" Lavi asked as he leaned back beside her on the pillar.

"Yeah, well, it has been happening a lot lately…" Claire said as she sighed. "I should just…get used to it…"

"Or you can take some sleeping pill and have a good rest…"

"That will work too…but for now…let it be…"

Lavi watched her and then suddenly said, "Are you punishing yourself?"

'Wow, he's sharp…' Claire thought silently. "You're too observant for your own good, you know that?" She narrowed her eyes slightly at the taller boy.

Lavi shrugged with a smile. "Hey, I'm a bookman-to-be; being observant is my job…"

Claire couldn't help but smile at that. "Some things are better left unnoticed…"

"Maybe, but not today…" Lavi look serious. "I worry about you…"

"You shouldn't be."

"You're my friend…and I've thought of you like you're my little sister…so I have the right to worry…"

"Like I have the right to know what happened to Al…him…that night??" Claire asked.

Lavi noted that Claire couldn't bring herself to say Allen's name as if she said it means that she accept his death. "There is nothing you can do and you know that… Even if you know what happened that night, it won't change a thing. It's not going to bring him back…"

"I know… Even if I know what happened to him or who had killed him, I couldn't do anything; I couldn't even get revenge…" Claire said almost frustrated.

"So why do you feel the need to make yourself suffer by wanting to know about that?"

"Because I love him…and no matter how painful it is, I have to know…his last moment in life… I wish I was there to share it with him…"

"Claire…"

Claire put her hands over her face as she started to cry again.

Lavi pulled her into his arms.

"It's not enough time, Lavi, it's not fair… We just found each other… How can it be over?" Claire whispered to him.

Lavi closed his eyes in pain.

"I'm not ready to let go…"

"I know…and it's alright…"

"I wish I could bring him back…"

"There is no way to bring the dead back to life…and we…should just accept that…"

Claire pulled away from Lavi. "Are you sure? You and Bookman are knowledgeable. There has to be some way…"

"Even if there are, it is all twisted just like the way the Earl brings back the dead…and you…we…wouldn't want that for him." Lavi said rather firmly.

Claire closed her eyes as she bit down her lips. "Then there is no way to get him back? Is there a chance that he is still alive then? I mean you didn't find his…body, did you?"

Lavi shook his head. "Even if we didn't…with that much of…" He visibly shuddered. "If he survived, don't you think that he would have come home to us?"

"Maybe he's wounded badly and he couldn't move, couldn't contact us…"

"Claire, no…"

"What?"

"We've been looking all over… There is no sign of him everywhere…"

"But you didn't find his…"

"The town is almost lost to the Akumas…and many had died… For all we know, there is nothing left of his…body…"

And with those words, it crushed Claire's last hope and she cried…

Lavi let her cry her heart out…for now...so that the healing may begin for her…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Linali woke up with muffled cry as she remembered what happened that fateful night…

Frieda town is damaged severely because of Akumas' attack. With only five exorcists at the town, they couldn't have protected everyone in town. The group decided to separate so that they could covered more ground. However with many akumas level three in town, causalities couldn't be avoided.

Linali had been wounded and Allen had rushed back into the town after letting the finder Toma to take care of her. Linali had known back there that Allen would not survived against four level three Akumas alone and to her sheer horror, she found out later on from Timcanpy's memory that a Noah had appeared before him.

Lavi, Crowley and Bookman, who had covered the others place, were also ambushed and injured by four level two and two level three Akumas. They had failed gotten to where Allen was when half of the town suddenly exploded furiously. Even with Timcanpy's memory, they couldn't found out what happened to Allen in the end. It seemed the golden golem had a few malfunctions from the battle. Because Timcanpy had the malfunction, the search for Cross Marian is called off for now.

'Even till the end he was still worried about other people than himself…' Linali thought sadly as she recalled Timcanpy's last memory of Allen. Linali closed her eyes as tears brimming in her beautiful eyes. She wiped her tears away and decided to go to the kitchen. She wanted to make some tea for her rather shattered nerve. On the way she met Kanda who had just gotten home from his mission.

"Kanda? Have you found General Tiedol?" Linali asked confused.

Kanda didn't say anything and pulled Linali into a tight hug. "Never mind that, Daisya and Marie are following up the lead. I came here as soon as I heard about the beansprout. How are you holding up?"

Linali is surprised at Kanda's showing his affection. She blinked in confusion and embarrassment. "Kanda…?"

"Don't say that you're alright because I know you're not!" Kanda suddenly said. He sounded almost angry and rather passionate.

Linali smiled a little and she released herself from Kanda's hug. "Kanda, thanks for your concern but I…" The smile suddenly vanished. "…I will be alright…in time…once we defeated the Earl and the Noah…" There is disgust and contempt in her tone that Kanda or anyone ever heard in Linali's sweet voice.

Kanda frowned.

Linali quickly smiled. She had to be strong for anyone who can't.

Kanda brought his hand to caress a small almost fading battle scar on Linali's forehead. "I'm here for you…" he said gently.

Linali's eyes widened at this. If the situation is different, she would probably tease him a little but for now, she is just grateful. She smiled sweetly. "Thank you…"

Kanda smiled, it was a slow gentle smile that no one would ever believe ever come across his face but it did…for her only…for his love... Luckily for Kanda, no one, but Linali, is around to see it. If Komui ever found out, he would probably leap up in surprise and joy for Kanda's sudden show of emotion and then the next he would probably hunt Kanda for ever touching his precious little sister. Kanda shuddered a little at the thought.

_A/N: Ok, Kanda is definitely OOC here!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What?" Jerry yelled.

"What?!" Lavi yelled.

"You're leaving?" Linali asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Claire answered calmly.

"But…" Linali furrowed her eyebrows in displease.

"I need some time away from here…" Claire said softly.

Lavi had calm down now. "Where do you want to go?"

Claire smiled weakly. "I don't know… Anywhere but here…"

"Anywhere but here?" Linali looked almost hurt. "Do you hate this place that much?"

"I didn't hate this place, Linali. This place…is like a home to me, the people here…are like a family to me…" Claire said as tears started to cloud her vision. "But I…have to leave this place…at least for awhile… Please understand that… I can't be here right now…"

"The world outside is not safe, Claire." Jerry finally spoke up.

"There are not safe places anywhere…" Claire said rather gloomy. "But that beside the point…"

"How can that be beside the point?" Linali nearly yelled. "What if you encountered akumas on the way? Who's going to help you?"

Claire shrugged. "Fate will decide whether I will live or die… Beside for all you know I could have died tomorrow and even then it's probably not because of akumas… I could have an accident like run over by a train…"

Everyone sweatdrop at what you said.

"…or even accident in the kitchen…or slip off the bathroom floor, hit my head and died…" Claire continued on rambling. "Or maybe I could get rob and killed on the way… Many bad things could have befallen me…"

"How can you joke about this?" Linali yelled rather angrily.

"I'm not…" Claire said rather seriously. "I'm just saying the truth…"

"It seem like you have made up your mind…" Lavi pointed.

"Yes." Claire nodded solemnly. "I have to do this, please let me do this…" She begged rather pitifully. "It's not goodbye, someday, I will come back…if I'm still welcome here…"

"You will always be…" Jerry said softly.

Claire smiled sweetly at Jerry. "Thank you…"

Linali bit down on her lips. "What if Road is still after you?"

"I doubt a mere girl like me would take her attention that much…especially now that…" Claire couldn't continue but everyone knows what you didn't say. "Anyway I want to see the world… I want to open my mind to other possibilities in the world. I want to have fun." She said again and almost choked on her own tears. 'I just have to get away from here…till I can wrap my mind around accepting his death…till my memories of him are no longer painful…' She thought silently.

Everyone seemed to know her thought. They are no longer stopping her.

Linali nodded finally. "Have you…had your first destination in mind?" she asked as unshed tears pooled on her bright eyes.

"Fern…" Claire spoke up. "I have a friend who worked in that town. Perhaps I could get in touch with her, I don't know…"

"I see…" Linali sighed. "Well, it looks like I couldn't stop you anyway… Just be careful…and have fun…and always know that whatever happened, our door always open for you…"

"And if you get in trouble, you could always depend on us…" Jerry added.

Lavi didn't say anything. He looks a bit troubled. He recalled the conversation he had with Allen during a battle.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lavi and Allen are fighting some akumas in a town called Grandville, a town next door from Frieda._

"_Lavi!"_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me something, will you?"_

"_What?"_

"_If anything ever happened to me, you would take care of Claire for me."_

"_She's a big girl, Allen. She didn't need protecting."_

"_You know what I meant. She's prone to accidents and troubles a lot and she's such a crybaby. She wouldn't be able to stand up on her own toward the cruelty of the world."_

"_Geez, you've such a low vote of confidence in her…"_

"_I'm just concerned… If I ever make it alive, to win the battle against the Earl and the Noah, I want to be with her and protect her always…"_

"_Then, Romeo, you just have to survive no matter what happen, didn't you, for your Juliet?"_

"_Huh?"_

"…"

"…"

"_You know Romeo and Juliet from Shakespeare?"_

"…"

"_Oh, never mind!" _

"_Hey, you haven't promise yet!!"_

"_I'm not going to promise anything to you. You just have to try as hard as you can to come back to her; after all, you did promise her that, didn't you?"_

"_A-ah…"_

"_Then make good of your promise!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Lavi snapped back from his trance when he heard Linali's question for Claire.

"When did you leave?" Linali asked.

"Tomorrow…" Claire answered.

"So soon?" Linali asked sadly.

"The sooner the better…" Claire smiled. '…before I chickened out…'

Claire has always been sheltered, always have people to depend on, but now, she is trying to be independent. Her first instinct is to stay in the Order forever surrounded by the people who love and care for her, to depend on them forever, to hide behind their back, protected always…not exposed to the other half cruelty in the world.

In a way, Claire is selfish and a coward but her cowardice is because she knew that how cold and harsh the world can be…even if she hasn't been quite treated cruelly by the world…yet…but she has seen enough to know the world is not a kind place. But there is a part of her who want to fly free, to be independent, to be someone that everyone she love and care would be proud of, to be the ultimate her, to be strong, to stand up to or against the world on her own…and to believe in the beautiful world once again.

"Do you need anything?" Linali asked. "Just ask away…"

"Not at the moment…" Claire answered with a smile. "I just have to go bearing myself and a few bags of my needs…"

"Then I better prepare you some snack for your journey…" Jerry said and hurriedly goes to the kitchen and secretly shed a tear for Claire.

Claire, Lavi and Linali watched Jerry walk away then Lavi and Linali turned to stare at Claire.

"What?" Claire asked, noticing their solemn stare. "Come on, guys, this is not the end of the world you know!" She joked to lighten up the situation.

Both Lavi and Linali glanced at her in exasperation.

Claire realized how ironic her words are. "Right~~, this IS the end of the world…because of the Earl…" She winced. "Sorry, bad joke…"

Lavi snorted at that.

Linali couldn't help but smile.

Claire smiled too. "I believe in you guys. You will be able to defeat the Earl…and save the world…so please…be strong always…" Her smile vanished. "Give the enemies hell for what they've done to our people…"

Lavi and Linali looked serious and nodded.

Claire smiled weakly then turned away to go back to her room to continue with her preparation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire left the next day in the afternoon with only Jerry and Nia to accompany her to the train station. Claire found out Komui had discharged Linali, Lavi and the others into another mission that morning.

Claire sat down on the seat in the second class car. She picks a seat near the window so that she can see the scenery outside. Claire rest her head on the window as the train started to move away. She thought of what she is going to do when she arrived in Fern. Her eyelids started to drop as she fall asleep.

Claire woke up when there is a call for Fern station. She blinked a few times and shook her head a bit to help jolt her sense. She looked up toward the scenery outside the window and smiled when she saw a familiar face. She quickly stand up, pick up her bag pack and two suitcases and made her way out of the train.

A young girl only a few years older than Claire smiled up at her and walked toward her. The girl raised her arms and pulled Claire into a friendly hug. "Claire, look at you…" She said as she released the other girl and scanned the boyish clothes Claire choose to wear for traveling. "…still hasn't change at all…"

Claire smiled. "Yeah, well, that's me, no upgrade on my lifestyle." She scanned the beautiful dress Cordelia wore. "But I can see that you have made some great thing for yourself…"

Cordelia smiled, looking proud as she bows mockingly like a lady. "How is it? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, well, it's good…" Claire lied. She didn't really like wearing dress, apparently Cordelia had forgotten about that at some point but she didn't want to hurt her feeling, beside the dress is indeed beautiful. "Anyway, I see life is treating you good huh? How does it feel being an actress?"

"Oh, well, it is alright. I have a few castings here and there…and they like my acting." Cordelia said as they walked together. "Money had been rolling in quite smooth… Let me help you with that bag…"

"Thanks." Claire gave her one of your suitcases. "Hmm, good for you…" She said.

"So want to see where we live?" Cordelia asked with a happy grin.

"Ok." Claire answered with a smile.

The apartment Cordelia live in is not small but it's not big either. It was enough for the two of them. The apartment is kind of old but Claire can see the place had been through some fixing here and there. There is also a few addition of new furniture.

"What do you think?" Cordelia asked.

"It's all good." Claire said truthfully. "Hey, thanks for letting me stay with you for awhile."

"No problem, we're friend, after all…"

"Yeah…"

Cordelia put her keys on the table and pointed the two beds on the other side of the room. "So…you can sleep in that bed over there near the wall, mine is near the window, is that alright?"

"Peachy." Claire answered as she put her suitcases and bag pack on the floor near her bed. She sat down on herr new bed. "So…you used to have a roommate here?"

"Yeah, but she left town with her new boyfriend. Don't think she will be back this time…"

"Oh…"

"So…you haven't told me why you came here…"

"Right, there is some…uncomfortable thing happened on the place where I worked…and I just need to get away from it for a while…just need some time to sort thing out…you know…"

"Oh…"

"Anyway tomorrow I will start looking for a job and when I did, I will pay some of the rent for the apartment…"

"You don't have to, this place is mine…"

"What?"

"What? I collect enough money to buy this apartment as mine…"

"I see…but I still have to pay you for…"

"Yeah, yeah, we can talk about that later…" Cordelia waved Claire off. She moved toward Claire to sit beside her. "Why don't you tell me about the one who gave you…" She touches Claire's necklace's pendant. "…that ring? What?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Not a ring? What is this?"

Claire grabbed the pendant almost protectively. "This…? It's from a friend of mine…" She took off the necklace and watched the pendant moved around. It does look like a ring except it has a small silver cross inside the ring. It is the thing Linali gave her on behalf of Allen.

Cordelia watched Claire's solemn expression and smiled. "It must be from a boyfriend, right?"

Claire watched the pendant and smiled. "Yes…"

Cordelia giggled. "You've to tell me all about him!! Who is his name?" she asked eagerly.

"His name is Allen Walker." Claire said and turned away so that her friend didn't see her eyes which started to redden as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"Oh, Allen~~! Nice name!" Cordelia smiled. "Can't believe little Claire finally has a boyfriend… Does he know you are here? Why didn't he come for you? Can't leave his job? Typical of men…" She started to ramble, not noticing Claire's sad expression.

Claire gripped the pendant on her palm. "He…had passed away…" She said softly.

Cordelia look shocked. "Claire, I…" She felt guilty for bringing the subject 'boyfriend' up.

"It's ok…" Claire said as she forced a reassuring smile toward her friend. "You didn't know…" She stood up suddenly.

Cordelia gave her a pitying look. "If you want…"

"No…" Claire said firmly. "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Ok…but you know if you want to, you could…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Three**

_A/N: I wish I could update faster but recently it just so damn hard to write stories. I hope you could enjoy this chapter as well. So sorry if it was boring and don't fulfill your expectation._

Claire sighed. It has been two weeks since she had arrived in Fern. She has been looking for a temp-job here but to no avail. She has been checking every job listing that she might be able to do or interested in but they are all rejecting her application. She sighed again. "If these keep up, I will be just a burden to Cordy…" she said with a pout as she stared at the newspaper which listed job applications on it.

Even though Cordelia had said that Claire didn't have to pay her for staying in her apartment, Claire simply couldn't just take advantage of her kindness. That's why she was so desperate to find a job. Plus having a job would make her busy enough to distract her mind from ever thinking or crying over a certain white-haired boy.

Claire decided to end her hunt for a job for now and get back to the apartment. It's almost evening already.

"Oh, hey, any luck?" Cordelia asked when she saw Claire opened the door and entered the room. She was lying on her bed, reading a magazine.

"No such a thing…" Claire said as she took off her coat and put it on a hanger. "You're home early today…" She took off her shoes.

"Yeah, I ask for a break time…" Cordelia said and sat up on the bed. She put the magazine on a nightstand. "There are a few new potentials they wanted to check out anyway…"

Claire walked toward her bed and sat on it. "Potentials? Sound….a little uncanny…"

"Yeah…" Cordelia sighed as she let herself fall back on the bed. Her hands rose toward her left and right. "I wonder if they are thinking to replace me…"

Claire pulled up her legs. "Could they do that? I mean you are good at what you are doing… They couldn't have replaced you, could they?"

"I hope not…" Cordelia braced herself up again. "Not to worry. A few potentials are not much a threat to me… Like you said…" She moved her long hair aside as a gesture of confidence. "…I'm good…"

Claire smiled. "Wish I have your strong confidence right now at this point of my life…"

"Hey, why don't you try to apply to be an actress like me?" Cordelia said excitedly. "You're cute and funny. You could sell that. Plus the payment is not going to make you complain especially if they like you…"

"Now that's ridiculous. I don't have a talent and I'm not cut out to be an actress anyway…"

"You don't know if you don't try…"

"I don't have to try… I know my own limit…"

"Well, there is no harm in trying…"

"I don't know. I never could imagine myself as an actress. Beside I suck at acting! Did you forget that when we were little, I messed up my role, a simple small role, on a play?"

Cordelia burst out laughing.

Claire glared at her. "Now you are laughing…"

Cordelia laughed herself silly. "Oh my God, I almost forgot…" She tried to contain her laughter.

"Doesn't seem a good idea anymore to tell me to try to be an actress now, does it?"

"Oh but that was in the past… Who know that right now you could do better?"

"Not gonna happen…" Claire said flatly.

"Geez, you're such a pessimistic…" Cordelia shook her head in annoyance. "You should have more optimism…"

"I might be pessimistic and it's not uplifting but at least a lot more realistic…" Claire said with a sigh. "That's why I said I envy your strong confidence…"

"I don't remember you being this pessimistic before…"

"Life has not been good to me lately…"

Cordelia watched Claire's expression saddened and guessed correctly that her friend was referring to your boyfriend's untimely death among other things.

Claire bit her lips when she felt like crying as she remembered about Allen. She had made a promise to herself not to cry anymore, not in front of Cordelia or her other friends, because she doesn't want them to worry. Speaking about her other friends, Claire hasn't had the time to contact her friends back in Black order. 'They must be worried…but I think they will understand for now why I didn't contact them…'

"Hey, let's get out on town tonight!" Cordelia suddenly said as she towering above Claire. "Let's have a girls' night out!"

"What?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm kinda stressed over my acting career. I need a release. You need a release. Let's have fun!!"

"Err, I don't think…"

"Well, don't think!! You are too uptight! You need to loosen up a bit. It would clear your mind. Then maybe you will figure out what to do next."

Claire gaped at the girl then smiled. 'Look like I made her worry again…' She sighed. "Alright… Let's do this…"

Cordelia smiled as she pulled Claire to stand up. She winked. "That's my girl!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cordelia lent Claire one of her dress. She knew Claire didn't really like uncomfortable dress so she chose a simple but pretty dress for you for the night. She took Claire out for shopping, eating dinner and watching theater and attending a midnight party to get acquainted with people and dance the night away.

It wasn't exactly what Claire had in mind but it was alright. All those stuff is more like high-class activities. She didn't really like it because she felt like she couldn't fit in. But she did it anyway…for Cordelia who loves all that stuff and whom Claire had made worry about her unintentionally.

Cordelia had said the party they attended to is not really a high-class party. It is more like middle-class party but there will be some guests from higher class that might be attending.

Claire nodded though she obviously is not interested.

Cordelia stared at Claire and sighed. "Come on, smile up, will you?"

Suddenly two handsome gentlemen greeted Cordelia with kiss on her hand.

"Why, aren't you Miss Cordelia who plays Charlotte in 'Doubt & Trust'?" asked one of the gentlemen.

Cordelia smiled charmingly. "Indeed I am."

The other gentlemen smiled pleasantly. "I have to say that I adore the way you play Charlotte…"

"Really? It is a pleasure for me then to have pleasing the both of you…" Cordelia said.

Claire observed the way Cordelia smiled and spoke so gracefully in front of those men. She smiled. 'Cordelia has really transformed into a lady…that or she is really that good in acting as a lady…' you thought.

"Lord Ellington, Count Mesmeyer, please met my beloved best friend, Miss Claire Fostine…" Cordelia suddenly introduced Claire to the men which startled Claire out of her thought.

Claire felt uncomfortable and smiled nervously. "Err…hi?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes at that. She glared at Claire and seemingly gave her a sign to be more confidence.

The two men look amused at Claire's shy behavior. They politely greeted Claire and talked a little about stuff that didn't pique her interest at all. One of them asked Cordelia for a dance and the other asked Claire for a dance.

After one dance, the gentleman with whom Claire dances retreated from her. 'Probably find me so dull or something…' she thought. She wasn't disappointed though. She felt relief that she didn't have to entertain that man.

"What are you, a wallflower?" Cordelia asked, mocking when she approached Claire who standing against a wall a way from where the others danced.

"Can we go home now?" Claire said with a bored look.

Cordelia sighed. "Didn't you have fun tonight?"

"Well, it was alright…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Next time though…I should be the one to plan our so called girls' night out…" Claire said as they walked out of the building.

Cordelia laughed. "Bring it on!!" She raised her hand to stop a carriage. As they settled down inside the carriage, she asked, "I don't understand. When we were little, we both dreamed of this. You wanted to be like Cinderella in a Ball right? You wanted to be like a princess. What changed that?"

"That's just so naïve a dream. I could never be a princess. I had given up on that dream long before now…" Claire said.

"Because of your grandfather and mother, right?" Cordelia asked. "I distinctly remembered whenever you mention a Cinderella's dress and stuff; they would say something like… What was it again what they said?"

"All those things are for rich people with high status. I'm just a girl who simply born in a place that would never reach the star…" Claire said rather flatly.

"Right, that…." Cordelia said, pouting a little. "What a bummer. Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that you…"

Claire sighed. "It doesn't matter. I don't want it anyway…" You suddenly remembered your father and it upsetting you.

"So will you always be boyish? You should act more like a lady…or at least a woman. How can you expect to have a husband this way?" Cordelia asked half-jokingly.

"Doesn't matter…" Claire muttered. 'The one person whom I would love to share my life with is no longer in this world…' Her thought went to Allen Walker. It brought pain in her heart. She bit her lips and look toward the window as she willing herself not to cry.

Cordelia smacked her head mentally for bringing up issue that ultimately reminded Claire of her deceased boyfriend. "Sorry…"

"Huh?" Claire looks away from the window and toward her friend.

Cordelia only smiled solemnly. "Next times let's do it your way…"

Claire smiled and shrugged. "We will see… Your thing is not so bad either…"

Cordelia laughed and pulled Claire closer to her to give her friend a sisterly hug.

Claire smiled weakly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, after eaten breakfast, Cordelia asked Claire to go with her to see her practice in the theater. Claire decided to go to please her and show support as a close friend. Claire decided to take a break from hunting for a job for a day.

Most of the people in the theater are nice and funny. They welcomed Claire to stay and watch the practice. But there are those who dislike the appearance of outsider and they treated her quite cold. However since Cordelia somewhat have influence in the theater, they have no choice but to let Claire stick around.

Claire met the potentials Cordelia had mentioned yesterday. There were four of them; all girls. Two of them are nice and humble while the others are arrogant. Claire heard the arrogant ones bad-mouthed Cordelia and those whom they viewed as a threat, perhaps?

Claire was mesmerized by Cordelia and companion's acting as teamwork. The play itself is quite interesting like reading a story book except with visual. When they had finished practice, Claire gave loud claps as a show of her appreciation. Everyone smiled, pleased and amused, at her.

In the afternoon, after eaten lunch with Cordelia and her manager, Claire went your way. Claire took a walk randomly on the town while completely indulged too deep in her own thought that she didn't notice it was almost evening already and that somehow she has ended up in a harbor.

Claire went down on the sea shore on the part where not many people are around. She took off her shoes and let the sea water washes the sand beneath her feet. She looks out toward the sea and the sky that almost turned reddish purplish orange.

Claire remembered Allen and the time they spent with each other especially the one in the harbor in the town back there. Claire remembered that sometimes in Allen's presence, she decided to be a little feminine by which she wore simple dress. Usually Claire didn't really care with your appearance by which she wear somewhat boyish clothes (because it easier to move around in those) but Lenalee and Miranda had convinced her that she would look prettier in dress and surely it will catch a certain boy's eyes. However Allen had been a naïve boy who had no clue of her feeling and the attention Claire wanted to receive from him. She sighed in reminiscence of that.

Claire still does like to wear those boyish clothes though. Ever since she lives with Cordelia, the girl has been complaining nonstop of her choice of clothing to Claire's annoyance. Cordelia wanted Claire to mingle more in society and society requires a girl to dress properly like a girl.

Right now Claire wore a grey dress courtesy of Cordelia. She said if Claire want to get a good job, she should give a good impression on her employer by wearing a dress. Claire agreed rather grudgingly but she wear her own dress. Cordelia had snorted in distaste because the dress Claire has is somewhat simple and old-fashioned. She had wanted to give Claire some of her dress but the girl refused because Cordelia's dresses are too 'blah' for her taste. Beside why would Claire need a good and expensive dress while looking for a simple job?

Cordelia is two year older from Claire. If she doesn't wear make-up and dressed herself like a lady, she would look like Claire's age. However she does more mature in thought and behavior than most girls. And she definitely has mature and sexy body. Claire's body, on the other hand, develop painfully slow not that Claire mind but it does annoy her whenever people bringing that up. Claire's thought and behavior is still somewhat immature and unstable.

Claire sighed again. She realized that she had lost track of time during her reminiscence of memories. She decided to go home before it had gotten dark. She left the harbor. Unfortunately for her, Claire had gotten lost on the poor part of the town and on top of that she has the bad luck to meet a drunken man with obviously evil intention toward her.

"Yo, girlie, are you all alone?" The man asked with a drunken tone. He roughly grabbed her chin to examine her face. "Heh, not bad…"

Claire smacked his hand away and mustered a glare.

"How about you keep me company?" He grabbed her wrist before Claire had the chance to react.

"Let me go!! Leave me alone!!" Claire yelled as she tried to struggle against his grip. She looks around desperate for help. She remembered her last conversation with her friends in Black Order.

_Flashback_

"_The world outside is not safe, Claire." Jerry finally spoke up._

"There are not safe places anywhere…" Claire said rather gloomy. "But that beside the point…"

"How can that be beside the point?" Linali nearly yelled. "What if you encountered akumas on the way? Who's going to help you?"

Claire shrugged. "Fate will decide whether I will live or die… Beside for all you know I could have died tomorrow and even then it's probably not because of akumas… I could have an accident like run over by a train…"

Everyone sweatdrop at what she said.

"…or even accident in the kitchen…or slip off the bathroom floor, hit my head and died…" Claire continued on rambling. "Or maybe I could get rob and killed on the way… Many bad things could have befallen me…"

_End Flashback_

Claire never thought that she would get raped like this. A million thoughts overflowed her mind. 'Oh, God! Please don't let this happen to me…! I would rather die!!' She prayed desperately. Allen's face appeared in her mind and she snapped, "NOO!!" She had somehow managed to push the man that is trying to violate her away. However she was cornered in the alley.

The man advanced toward Claire. He clearly was intending to finish what he had started. He grinned maliciously and suddenly jumps toward her. He muffled her scream with his hand while his other hand started to move to raise her dress to caress her thigh.

Angered with the intrusion, Claire bite hard on his hand enough to make the man retreat away from her a few step as he was bitching about his bitten hand. Not going to waste an opportunity, she grabbed a stick intending to defend herself.

"You bitch!!" The man was angered and rushed toward her.

Claire squeaked in fear but managed to dodge him. She gripped the stick hard on her hands and raised it to hit his back. She watched as the man fall down on the ground in pain. Claire's whole body is shaking and she dropped the stick and ran the hell away from there.

Claire choked on her own tears as she ran blindly away from the alley. Upon rounding a corner, she bumped rather forcibly into someone and almost falling but two arms reached out to brace her before she could. "Aah!!"

The man Claire bumped into asked, "Are you alright, Miss? Eh? Aren't you the little miss from before?"

At the mention of 'little miss', Claire looked up and surprised to see a familiar face. It was the man in super-thick glasses she met back in Appleby. Claire suddenly felt relief and somehow she burst into tears.

The man somehow panicked at her sudden burst of tears. "Miss, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

Claire didn't answer but continue to cry. She cried on his chest, staining his white shirt with her tears.

Tyki awkwardly hug the girl as a gesture of comfort. He observed Claire and noticed a torn in her dress. He knew instantly that something bad must have happened to her. He shushed her quietly, trying to calm her down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire somehow had ended up in a small motel near the harbor where Tyki and friends staying at the moment, though the motel is more like a hosting house for people who work in the harbor. Right now Claire is in a small cafeteria belongs to the owner of the motel.

A woman gave Claire a tea to calm her shattered nerve. Claire muttered her thanks and drink the cup carefully. The woman was kind and concerned for Claire when she saw Tyki brought a crying girl in. Claire looks like a mess. The woman's name is India. She comforted Claire, gave her a coat to cover the torn in the dress and sat her down.

Tyki sat opposite of Claire. He observed her while drank his coffee. "Calm down some now?" he asked.

Claire nodded quietly.

"Mind telling me what happened back there?" Tyki asked.

Claire shook her head. "It was because of my own stupidity…" she said rather sadly.

Tyki lit his cigarette. "What are you doing around there in this hour? It's quite dangerous for a young girl like you to be out all alone."

"I know…" she said almost miserably.

Tyki sighed.

Claire looks down on her lap, refusing to look Tyki in the eyes. "I…I just wanted to take a walk…a-and I-I guess I l-lost track of time…and then…that man…he just came at me…and…" Unshed tears started to pool in her eyes. "I...I fought him…and I escaped…" Tears started to fell from your cheek. "But…but…I was…I guess I was relieved when we met…I was afraid that…that man would…"

Tyki listened with somewhat dark look but was alarmed when he saw her cry.

Claire wiped her tears and this time she looked up at Tyki. "I'm sorry… I'm crying again…" She smiled weakly.

Suddenly out of nowhere a woman with big strong appearance appeared. "What a poor girl!!"

Both Claire and Tyki were startled by her sudden appearance.

"A man who attacks a helpless girl should be punished by God!!" The strange woman is still yapping her opinion. "I shall find that man and grilled him to pieces!! How dare he attack people in my territory!!"

India approached the woman and dragged her away from Claire and Tyki. She shot Claire an apologetic look.

Tyki stared at India and the woman. He chuckled a little. "That's Leslie. She's the owner of this cafeteria and the motel…" he explained to Claire with a shrug. "She's kind of weird but she's nice…"

Claire nodded and managed a weak smile. "She looks so strong…"

"She is strong…" Tyki said. "She's not kidding when she says this is her territory. Everyone around here respected her and some of them fear her wrath…" he explained again with an amused chuckle.

"I wish I could be that strong…" Claire said rather sadly.

"But you are strong in your own way…" Tyki said with a smile. "You survived, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I just…I wish…" Claire sighed. "I just want to live in a place where there is no need for survival, where we could just be happy, and smile, no sorrow and…and peaceful…where we help each other every chance we get and nobody take advantage of others or pick on the weaker…" She babbled.

Tyki smiled amused at how naïve Claire is.

Claire looked at Tyki and knew what he thought. "You think I'm naïve, didn't you? I know the world is not that sweet, kind and…" She shook her head sadly. "I also know that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it and so survival is greatest need but…" Allen's face flashed in your mind again. "…I don't think I'm strong enough…" She closed her eyes. '…not without you, Allen…'

"Well, that's was quite philosophical talk, miss…?"

Claire blinked. "Oh, dear, we haven't properly introduced each other, have we?" You bowed. "I'm so sorry." She looked up at him with a smile. "My name's Claire Fostine. Just call me Claire…"

Tyki smiled. "The name's Tyki."

"Pleased to meet you again, Tyki." Claire said. "I'm so sorry for the trouble I'm causing you…"

"It was alright. Now it's getting late. Aren't your friend would be worry for you?" Tyki asked as he put off his cigarette.

Claire look toward the window. "Oh God, Cordy probably wondering where I am right now…"

"In that case, shall we go?" Tyki stood up and offered her a hand.

"What? You…"

"I will walk you home… You are lost again, aren't you?" he asked somewhat amused.

Claire blushed in embarrassment.

Tyki chuckled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Heh, so you are looking for a job?"

"Yeah. I have been looking for two weeks now but…"

"I see."

"What about you? I thought you said you worked in a mine?"

Tyki stroked his chin as if he was thinking something. "Well, we decided to try a new job in the harbor. We help move things into the ships. The payment is quite good. Plus we get to stay in the motel with reasonable price. The motel room is much better than the building where all the miners have to share with together."

"I see…"

"What happened to your previous job? You do have a job before right?"

"Well, let's just say I just need some time away from that place…"

"Why? Did something bad happen there?"

"Yes." Claire said with a sorrowful tone. "Something very bad…"

Tyki stared at her sad face. He felt a pang of guilt because he could guess quite correctly about what caused her so much sadness. He remembered the girl he met in the train to Appleby, the girl whom he helped to find her long lost father, the girl whom he knew is in love with a certain Exorcist, the Exorcist whose death is his responsibility…

"Tyki?"

Tyki snapped out of his thought. "What? What is it?"

"Are you alright?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking…"

"About what?"

Tyki smiled sadly. "About how bad a person I am…"

"What?" Claire didn't quite catch what he said.

"Nothing… So where do you stay nowadays?"

"I'm staying with an old friend. She's letting me stay with her in her apartment. That's why I need a job real quick so that I could help around with the…"

"If you want a job, why don't you work in the cafeteria? I think Leslie said she needed a helping hand around the cafeteria."

"Really?"

"Yes. If you want to, I can arrange it…"

"At this point, I think I will take any job…" Claire said with a sigh as she stopped walking.

Tyki smirked as he stopped walking also and turned to face her. "Oh, really, any job?"

The way Tyki said it didn't sit well with Claire. She hit his arm lightly. "You know what I mean. Don't think dirty!"

"Whoever said I'm thinking dirty?" Tyki asked teasingly.

Claire sticks her tongue out at him.

"Like I said before, I'm not into little girls." Tyki put his hands behind his head.

"I'm not a little girl!!" Claire said with a pout.

Tyki laughed. "But you sure cry like a baby…"

"Am not!! I was just scared before!!" Claire said and her mood somewhat darkened when she remembered the incident earlier.

Tyki noticed her sudden change in mood. He surprised Claire when he reached out to stroke her hair. "You need to be more careful. The world is not as friendly as you wanted it to be… It's harsh and cold…"

Claire noticed that Tyki look strange. He was speaking to her but it was like he was speaking to someone else. There is a faraway look in his eyes.

Tyki looked down at Claire's eyes now and he bent down a little making Claire's heart jump a little.

'Eh? W-what is he doing?' Claire thought in panic.

"Really…your body does develop very slowly, don't you think? With flat chest like that, you don't look like a woman after all…" Tyki suddenly said with a perverted grin.

Claire blushed and growled in annoyance. She swing her hands to hit the older man. "Tyki's an idiot!! Idiot!! Idiot!!"

Tyki laughed a little and tried to squirm away from her attack.

TBC

_A/N: Tyki is probably OOC here but please don't let it hinder you from enjoying the story after all this fanfiction is written for fun only. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Four**

Little March Cafeteria

Early morning, Claire meets up with Tyki in the cafeteria. Tyki had talked to Leslie on Claire's behalf and now Leslie was interviewing her.

"So, Tyki said you wanted to work here?" Leslie asked.

Claire smiled shyly. "Yes."

"Do you have work experience as a waitress?"

"Well, I work in the kitchen for…some Institute before. I can cook a little and cleaning the place and serve the…students there before…so I guess I do have an experience as a waitress."

"Great. You're on."

"I'm on?"

"Yeah, can you start now?"

"Of course! Thanks, Mrs. Leslie!!"

"Just call me Aunt Leslie." Leslie smiled warmly. "Here we try to be like family…"

"Ok!!" Claire smiled, quite eager to start her day. She turned around and saw Tyki who stood by the window, smiling and waving at her. She muttered small thanks.

Tyki muttered a good luck to Claire and then went out of the cafeteria to start working in the harbor with his friends.

"Just one more thing…" Leslie suddenly said. "Do you want to work till the night shift or ended by evening shift?"

"Err, probably for now till evening shift?" Claire said rather unconvinced of it herself.

"Alright then." Leslie then went on her own merry way.

India approached Claire with a friendly smile. "Here, let me show you a place to change into your new uniform."

"Thank you." Claire replied with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that afternoon, Tyki followed by many men entered the cafeteria and started to order food and drink for their lunch.

Claire and India went to serve the men. 'India is so pretty and graceful…' Claire thought as she watched her move around with quick dexterity.

A few men were flirting with India but the woman just smiled patiently and sometimes even playing around with them a little. The men flirted with her but never gone further beyond harmless flirting, no groping included. Leslie would have a fit if such a thing happens in her eyes. "If you go for that sort of thing, you should go to a whoring house!!" she had said firmly. And all her customers respected her wish. If someone doesn't, it just only meant he don't know what he's up against.

Some of the men watched Claire with interest since she is a new face around there. Some were teasing her but Claire tried to be patient because it was her first day.

"How is it going for you here?" Tyki asked as Claire approached his table.

Claire smiled. "It has been fine. Thank you, Tyki, for everything."

Tyki grinned. "No problem."

"Oi, who is she, Tyki? You know her?" asked Crack.

Claire noticed the man named Crack is the rude ones from the train who kept calling her names.

Eaze spoke up, "It's the Miss from the train to Appleby, the one who play poker with you and Tyki."

"Well, actually we never did play poker. At the times, Allen-kun…" Claire trailed a little. Her face turned somewhat sad.

"Oh, right, you are with that pro kid who beat us before…" Momo suddenly yelped. "How is that kid? What was his name again?"

Tyki almost winced at how Momo brought up that sensitive subject but he couldn't say or do anything. He watched Claire's expression a little guiltily.

"It's Allen…" Claire said.

"Right, is he around somewhere?" Momo asked. "He could have another match in poker with Tyki's here. He's good at poker too."

Claire bit her lips. "He's…not here…"

"Oh, well, that's too bad…" Momo's face showed his disappointment.

"He passed away…" Claire managed to say finally.

Crack, Momo and Eaze froze a little. They look kind of sad and felt awkward at the news.

"Really?" Momo asked. "He's so young…"

"I'm so sorry for your loss…" Eaze said when he noticed Claire's sad expression.

Claire smiled sadly, sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, are you guys ready to order?" She changed the subject. She bit her lips, willing herself not to cry.

"I want sandwich and coffee." Crack suddenly said loudly to shake uneasy feeling in the atmosphere. The others quickly proceeded with their own order.

Claire writes it all down and then went to the kitchen. After giving the order to the chef, she went to restroom and started to cry. She quickly wiped away her tears and washed her face. She tried to smile in front of the mirror. She didn't want to look like she has been crying.

Claire went out and smiled as brightly as she can. The chef gave her a tray of food to be given to other customers. She quickly went out to deliver the order.

Tyki watched Claire serve other customers quietly. If only Claire know who he truly is and what he had done to Allen, she would not have been this friendly and trusting to him. Then again, even if she knows, there is nothing she could do to him.

The Noah didn't want Claire or his friends to know the truth though. He wanted to keep his black's and white's life separate. He wondered why he felt guilty for the unintended pain he had caused Claire. He thought he has long since get over the part of him that is frightened of power, cruelty and guilty; and only the desire to dominate remains, but now when this little girl appeared before him, those disturbing feelings resurfaced. He didn't like this. He didn't like it one bit.

Tyki thought how much Claire resemble her long-lost sister, a sister from his white side, his human side. He remembered how he tried so hard to survive during his childhood and at the same time protecting his precious little sister from the cruel treatment of the world. Their parents had abandoned the two of them and left them on the street. He remembered meeting a Priest who gave him and his little sister a home in church orphanage for five good years.

His sister is so weak and easily got pick by other children. He had always to look after her. He and his sister have a close relationship. He loves and cares for his little sister as much as his sister loves and adores him. His sister had been crying so hard when they have to separate when she got adopted. She didn't want to let go of him.

_Flashback_

"_I don't want to go with them!! I don't want to be apart from you, Big Brother!! I don't want to!! I don't!!" The little girl cried until her eyes turned puffy._

_Tyki smiled sadly. He kneeled down before the little girl and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry. You should be happy. You get to have a new Mommy and Daddy. They could gave you anything you want; delicious food, beautiful dresses and expensive dolls. You did say you wanted to live like a little princess. Look like you've got your wish, sweet thing…"_

_The little girl shook her head roughly. "I don't want to be a little princess. I don't want those things anymore. I just want to be with you, Big Brother! Please don't send me away!! Don't wanna leave you!!"_

_Tyki smiled weakly as he started to stroke the little girl's long hair lovingly. "You have to go, precious. You deserve a better life than right now. I can't give you that…"_

"_I don't care!! Big Brother, I don't wanna go!! I don't wanna go!!" Tears started to spill on her cheek. "I promise I would be good so please don't send me away!! I will not be picky when eating my food anymore; I won't get jealous with those other childrens' dresses and toys anymore!! Please, Big Brother!!" She clutched at Tyki's sleeve, still crying. "Don't wanna…go…"_

"_You have to." Tyki said firmly. "I can't afford you right now."_

_The little girl raised her hands to cover her teary face and sobbed. It was such a heartbreaking sight._

_Tyki gently removed his sister's hands from her face. He smiled gently. "Listen, sweet thing, and you listen good…"_

_The little girl looked up at Tyki obediently._

"_I will come back for you…someday…surely…so until then I need you to be patient and stay with these nice people. Ok?" Tyki asked. "We shall meet again, I promise you that. You believe your big brother, don't you?"_

_His sister nodded._

"_That's my girl." Tyki said with a shaky smile. "Now go on then, precious… Greet your new parents…"_

_The little girl reluctantly left her brother side and greet the nice-looking couple who wait by a carriage for her. The lady gave her a peek on the cheek while the gentleman gave her a huge Teddy Bear. _

_Tyki watched the interaction of the new family. He felt relieved and happy that his sister gets the chance to live better from now on. He himself soon has to leave the orphanage due to his age. He is older enough to get a job now. He had to leave the orphanage so that there will places for the new ones._

_He watched sadly as his sister entered the carriage with her new parents. He could never forget the sad look on his sister's face from the window of the carriage._

_End Flashback_

Tyki shook his head from that painful memory. He did look for his sister a few years later but the family had gone out of the country by the time and he never did meet or hear from his sister ever again.

_A/N: Remember? Earlier chapters, I had said that Tyki had a little sister? Well I decided to write it here so that it would make sense for the OFC interaction with Tyki. The OFC is not Tyki's little sister. That would be too much coincidence. I also said that Tyki didn't view the OFC romantically, that might change in the future depend on how the story flows. I hope I haven't made you disappointed with this._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire had finished her evening shift and then she went her way to go back home. Tyki, who had also finished working for the day, insisted to walk her home for he worried she might meet with people with bad attitude. Claire felt grateful toward him because she actually is scared to go home on her own, after all she did get attacked on the street around there. She did just fine though on her own during her walk to work earlier that morning.

Claire viewed Tyki like a big brother. He reminded her of Lavi with his teasing manner. She felt kind of safe with Tyki around. She found herself easily trust him. She didn't have a reason not to. After all, he did have helped her before even though he didn't have to.

Claire smiled and waved Tyki goodbye once he had dropped her by in front of the apartment. She watched the older man walked away till she couldn't see him no more before went inside toward the apartment.

"Hey, you're back." Cordelia greeted her friend with a smile. She stood up and gave Claire a quick hug. "How is your first day work?"

Claire smiled at her friend. "It was fine." She put her bag and coat on her bed before settle down on the bed.

Cordelia also settle down on her own bed. "You sure you want to work in that place? Didn't seem like a place for someone like us…"

"You meant for someone like you who is already uprising to higher class? I fit in quite alright there."

"There're plenty of rough men there. I wouldn't feel safe working there if I were you. Plus it's located in the area where criminal activities often happen. That's what I know from my manager. There are many street gangs who often fight with each other."

"Ah, but Tyki said Aunt Leslie had influence in the area so those street gangs would never dare to make a fight around her. As for the rough men you mentioned, they are just hard workers. They are quite nice. They didn't judge you or treated you funny as high-class people often did."

Cordelia shook her head. "You're weird, you know that, right?"

Claire laughed. "Oh come on, it is not so bad. You, once upon a time in the past, were from that kind of place too. In fact we grew up around these low-class people."

"I know. It just I wanted a better life and I wanted you, my friend, to have it too. God know we deserve that."

"I'm fine as it is for now."

"So…you mentioned someone called Tyki…who is he?" Cordelia asked.

"Tyki? He is…just a friend." Claire said.

"Really?"

"He worked in the harbor. I met him once during my search, I mean, traveling to Appleby with a friend. He is a nice guy who helped me during my time of crisis."

"Sound like a prince charming."

"Hardly, but he is good guy…"

"So you have said… How close are you with this Tyki fellow? Do you really know him enough to term him 'good guy'? Who know, God forbid, if he has any ulterior motive toward you?"

"I don't really know him that much. I don't think he has any ulterior motive. He is just…a guy, a regular one. Beside I felt safe when I am with him…"

"It's because he had helped you before on your time of crisis or because he helped you get a job?"

"I don't know. I just felt safe with him and I trust him. Can we just leave it at that?" Claire asked, beginning to get headache with Cordelia's suspicion toward Tyki.

Cordelia raised her hands in placating gesture. "No need to get snappy. I'm just looking out for you."

Claire smiled weakly. "I know. I'm thankful for your concern. But Tyki is really… You just have to meet him yourself to know he is not that guy who took advantage of other. Even if he did, it is just his playful nature, he would not harm people."

"Ok, if you think so…" Cordelia said.

Claire sighed. "How is your day by the way?" She suddenly noticed a beautiful-wrapping box by Cordelia's bed. "What was that?"

Cordelia look toward the box. "A friend gave it to me…"

"Is it from an admirer or from a secret boyfriend?" Claire asked teasingly.

Cordelia smiled softly. "I wonder…"

"Why didn't you open it?" Claire asked.

Cordelia took the box and opened it. It contains a beautiful bracelet that look expensive.

"Wow!!" Claire admired. "It is so beautiful. Must be some admirer, huh, to give you such expensive gift?"

"Yeah…" Cordelia took a small card out of the box. She read it and smiled sweetly.

"Who was it from?"

"A secret."

"A boyfriend that I should know about?"

"I will never tell~~!"

"Meanie!!" Claire threw a pillow right to the older girl's face.

Cordelia shrieked a little, caught by the surprise. She saw Claire laughing herself silly. She growled. "That's it! Pillow fight is on!!" She grabbed her pillow and advanced toward Claire who screamed and laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It has been a week since Claire worked for Leslie as a waitress in Little March Cafeteria. She loves it there. The atmosphere kind of reminded her when she worked for Jerry. Leslie is really like a female version of Jerry. India is nice too but she is quite distant toward her.

There is a new addition in the cafeteria, a street singer called Amy who volunteered to sing to entertain the customers. Amy has a nice voice and she love to sing songs she made up or the popular songs at the time.

Leslie loves the idea of Amy sing in the cafeteria. It certainly spikes people's interest to come by there to listen and order. She hired other street musicians to play melodies that went along with Amy. She also took out an old piano from her storehouse and moved it inside the cafeteria for Amy who apparently can play the piano herself.

Tyki and friends loves to spent time in the cafeteria. Sometimes they listen and sing along messily following Amy's song. Other time, Tyki and his grown up friend play poker with other customers. Whenever they did, it always interesting to watch his skillful playing. Eaze would just sit there on the old cushion by the window, reading books. Sometime he plays chess with other customers mostly old men. The little boy is quite good at chess.

Every day Claire met the same people and became familiar with them, occasionally of course there will be new people who come by. Claire just love the people who come in the cafeteria. They are all interesting in their own way.

'Too bad Cordy didn't want to come here. This place reminded me of our hometown back in Lindgrand.' Claire thought. 'Well, then again, people here would go ballistic if they ever meet a star like Cordy…'

Cordelia Chase is quite famous around for she had many admirers from these "low-class people" but they had never seen her in stage themselves but they have a nice view of her from the posters all over the town. She seem enthralled more by her admirers from people who have status in society who actually had seen her in stage and could help her more in uprising to better class.

Claire didn't want to judge Cordelia because of her preferences. It is entirely her prerogative if she chooses to live following the flow of those of high class. Claire could only wish Cordelia made the right choice and would never regret it. Claire wishes for her friend to find happiness.

"Claire-chan!" called Leslie which snapped Claire out of her thought.

"Eh? Yes, Aunt Leslie, what is it? I'm so sorry, I didn't hear, I was…"

"…busy daydreaming?" Leslie teased. "Thinking 'he' whom you love?"

Claire flinched a little and smiled nervously.

Leslie didn't notice. She winked at Claire and gave her tray filled with glasses and pitcher containing fresh cold lemon tea. "Go help India to serve these drinks for the guys in the harbor."

"Eh? Did someone order them?" Claire asked.

"No, it is on the house." Leslie said as she called India and gave her the other tray containing the same things as the one Claire took.

Claire and India went outside carefully and into the harbor where a lot of men busied moved box and heavy stuff in and out of boat.

India called out, "Fresh drinks on the house." She motioned Claire to put the tray on a table nearby.

The men cheered in happiness and started to attack the refreshment.

"Easy, boys, there's enough for everyone…" Leslie herself approached them with the third tray.

Claire looked around and spotted Tyki seated on a few boxes. He wiped his sweat with a towel and drank a mineral water bottle. Claire smiled and walked toward him.

Tyki noticed her and waved a hand. "Yo."

Claire climbed a little just to seat herself next to him. He pulled her a bit to help out. "Why don't join them for a lemon tea?" Claire asked when she finally settle down.

"Nah, let them all have it."

"You don't like lemon tea?"

"I like them but I just not in a mood to drink it."

"I see."

Tyki watched Claire quietly. "What's wrong, Claire? You look distracted."

Claire swing her feet rather childishly. "I was just thinking…"

"Well, don't think too much, it will ruin your cute look." Tyki said teasingly.

Claire blushed, being called cute by the older man. She pouted and look away. "Don't tease."

Tyki laughed.

Claire looked around again. "Where is Eaze?"

"He went on an errand from the boss."

"I see. Isn't he too young to work in the harbor?"

"That's what I said to him but the little guy insisted to help around so I figure why not give him small tasks if only to certain his usefulness around here…"

Leslie called out, "Claire, time to go back! There are customers we need to serve! Don't just sit your ass there!!"

"Ok, I'm sorry!!" Claire yelled back and attempted to climb down.

Tyki stood up and lifted her up to help her down. He smiled as Claire muttered a small thank. "Good luck, Claire." He said suddenly as he watched her walk away.

Claire turned toward him and smiled sweetly. "You too, Tyki."

Tyki smiled solemnly as he watched her walk away.

"Oi, Tyki, there's a call for you." A man yelled at him.

Tyki sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A/N: If you guys had read the recent chapter, you must already know there is a new Noah guy. The problem is his name, was it Cyril or Sherrill? According to a friend of mine, it should have been spelled 'Cyril'. I decided to follow her for now but if anyone know the real name and spelling, do tell._

Noah Mansion

Tyki walked toward the corridor and entered a room. The Earl, Road and Cyril are there.

"Tyki, you're back." Road greeted while seated in front of table. Books are scattered on the table, no doubt to be the girl's school works.

Cyril, who seated next to Road, smiled at Tyki. The older man was helping her with her school works. "Yo, little brother."

Tyki smiled at his siblings as he took a seat.

The Millennium Earl is seated as well. Lero, the talking umbrella, is by his Master's side as always. The Earl is drinking a cup of tea happily. "Welcome, Tyki-pon." he said with a creepy smile.

Tyki sighed in exasperation. "I told you not to call me that, Earl…"

"Well, now that Tyki is here, let's start our meeting…" The Earl replied.

Tyki and the other Noahs bear a similar serious expression.

"As you know, I have decided to halt any movement against the Exorcist for the sake to focus in awakening our newest family member's identity and potential to its fullest. Soon he would be able to join us and he will surely be quite helpful in the future war against the Order." The Earl said with a grin.

Road giggled. "I can't wait for him to awake… It would be nice to have him on board…" she said happily.

"Road-chan, you really like that guy, didn't you?" Cyril asked a little annoyed somehow.

"Aw, don't be jealous, 'Father'~~!" Road teased. When Road Camelot is in her white mode, she is Cyril's adopted daughter. Cyril himself is known as Cyril Camelot, a minister.

Tyki didn't say a thing. He sighed. "Earl, why did you sent me to eliminate that guy…if you know he is one of ours?"

"I didn't know. If not for Road here, we wouldn't even uncover his true identity…" The Earl said.

"Our brother reaching out to me in my dream…that's how I know…" Road said with a smile. "That's probably the reason why I was so attracted to him…" She giggled.

"I sent you, Tyki-pon, to weaken the human enough to the point of death in order for your trapped brother to take over the body…" The Earl look pleased. "And as we speak now, he is going through the transformation to control the body and the mind…"

Somewhere in a dark room inside the Noah mansion, a figure lay on a bed, strained by bond, tossing and turning while groaning in pain and once in awhile screaming. There is blood on his forehead from the wound of his holy mark.

The figure is…Allen Walker…

_Flashback_

'_The moonlight is so large…so bright tonight…' Allen stared at the sky above as he lay helplessly on the ground in a wood. His uniform and cloth is half-torn and his body is injured and blooded all over. He raised a hand toward the sky. His sight is starting to blur. _

_A few second later, he saw a face, a young girl's face filled with sorrow… 'Claire.' His mouth moved to form your name but no sound come out._

_//"Allen-kun, promise me that you will always return to me, ok?"//_

'_I will. I will return to you…no matter what happen… So please don't look so sad…don't cry…' Allen's mind raced those unspoken words toward the sight of his crying lover. 'I will be back…for you…so please…wait for me…'_

_The pain is so overwhelming torturing his body without mercy. He knew then he might not be able to keep his promise to those who are precious to him. 'No…I can't die…not like this…' he thought desperately as he fought to stay conscious._

_A figure approached Allen's body which still lay helplessly on the ground. It was Road. The girl smiled with hands behind her back as she bent toward the boy as if to observe the damage. She giggled then. _

_A heart shaped door appeared behind the Noah. Road raised a finger and the boy's body floated in the air and into what behind the door. The girl then entered the door herself. _

"_Welcome home, brother…"_

_As the door closed behind the Noah, her childish giggle echoed in the wood._

_End Flashback_

TBC

_A/N: Not quite a surprise I guess for you to see Allen is alive, right? Please read and then review to tell me what you think of the plot._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Five**

Cordelia's Apartment

Claire was alone in the apartment that night. Cordelia had gone to attend a party. She had invited Claire to come along, of course, but Claire had refused. She need sometime alone.

Claire took out a wood-craved jewelry box in which she put all her most treasured things. It contained pictures of her family in Lindgrand and friends in Black order, her mother's deceased bracelet, and a red ribbon as well as the necklace given by Allen to her. She treasured it the most.

Claire settled on the floor beside her bed as she put the box on the bed. She took out the pictures and observed with one by one. It brought a melancholy smile on her face. She touched the picture of her and Allen with care. She bit her lips as unshed tears gathered in her eyes.

She observed the pendant from the necklace. She kissed the cool metal of the pendant gently. She felt tears fell down her cheek. She put down the necklace and took the ribbon and caressed it gently between her fingers.

She looked up toward the wall where the reflection of the window craved on the wall through the moonlight outside. She gripped both of herr hands together as if she was praying with the ribbon still intertwined between her fingers.

She climbed up the bed and started to cry again, still gripping the ribbon. Tears stained her pillow. She muttered her lover's name repeatedly, softly, painfully… She closed her eyes eventually as she cries herself to sleep and dreamed of a certain boy.

_Bye, bye, baby, don't be long…_

_I worry about you while you're gone._

_Bye, bye, baby, don't be long…_

_I worry about you while you're gone._

_I think of you in my dreams._

_You never know just what you mean to me…_

_To me…_

_Bye, bye, baby, don't be long…_

_I worry about you while you're gone._

_Bye, bye, baby, don't be long…_

_I worry about you while you're gone._

_I think of you night and day._

_I never know just what you meant to say…_

_To say…_

_A/N: The song is 'Worry about you' by Ivy. It's a song from 4400 TV series. For some reason it got stuck in my head ever since I heard it. Thus that's why I expressed the song in my stories. The theme song of 4400 'A Place in Time' is also good. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In a beautiful room in a hotel that same night, a gentleman sat on a cushion, looking so tired and melancholy. A young girl sat on the floor beside the man's legs. Her arms settled on the man's knees as she looked up at the man with a look of pure adoration and love. Her mouth is whispering words of sweet comfort. The man smiled down at the girl as he started to stroke down her long hair lovingly.

Cordelia smiled softly at her secret lover. The man's name is Count Devon Windsor; a quite famous and handsome fine man who runs a self-made business which eventually successful and brought good name and fortune to his family at such a young age. He had married for good nine years and has a daughter but he was unhappy with his marriage. He seeks solace in the arms of young beautiful actress who seemed to understand and love him unconditionally.

The young actress is deeply in love with the Count who is an admirer of her. Even though she knew the Count is a few years older than her and has married, she didn't mind. She didn't demand the Count to divorce his wife and marry her. She didn't need his fortune. She need only his time and love.

The forbidden couple shared a sweet gentle kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little March Cafeteria

Amy was playing a tune in front of the piano. She looks bored though. That afternoon, the cafeteria didn't have many customers so there is no need for her to sing.

Claire was busy cleaning the counter. She looked up at the older girl and grinned. "What's wrong, Amy? You look like bored out of your mind…"

"I am…" Amy said with a pout.

"Weren't you going to make a new song? How is that going?" Claire asked.

"Well…I haven't got the inspiration to fulfill it…" Amy said and sighed.

"I see. What a bummer…"

"I know…"

"Would you like a chamomile tea? It's guaranteed to refresh your mind." Claire offered with a kind smile.

Amy stood up and moved away from the piano to the counter. "Sure."

Claire grinned and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

Amy sighed again.

Two people entered the cafeteria. One is a man with black clothing and weird black cloak, the other is a woman wearing a tight black uniform. The cloak and the uniform have somewhat the same silvery ornaments on them.

"Welcome…" India greeted and went to serve the customers.

The man and the woman smiled quite shyly at them as they picked a table.

Claire came back from the kitchen with a tray bearing a cup of tea and hot teapot. "Here I come~~!!" She put the tray on the counter in front of Amy who grinned gratefully at her.

"Thanks a lot!!" Amy looks excited as Claire pour the content of the teapot to her cup.

"Oh, we have customers!" Claire couldn't see who it was until India moved away. Her eyes widened. "Crowley! Miranda!" She yelled.

Crowley and Miranda looked surprised to see her.

"Oh, my, Claire-chan!" Miranda put a hand over her mouth.

"Claire-san?" Crowley tiled his head. "What are you doing here?"

Claire laughed as she turned to leave the counter and approached them happily. "I work here."

"Really? What a pleasant coincidence to meet you here…" Crowley said politely.

"Friends of your?" India asked.

Claire nodded.

India shrugged and left the trio alone.

Miranda stood up and hugged Claire. "Thanks God, you're alright. You didn't give us any news of your well-being. Linali and the others are very worried! Me too!!"

Claire smiled solemnly as she returned the hug. "I'm sorry." She released herself from the hug. "I'm sorry to make you guys worry. I have been busy to settle down." She took a seat and motioned Miranda to sit. "Anyway, how is everyone?"

Crowley and Miranda exchanged a look.

"Everyone is fine." Miranda finally said.

"Really? That's great." Claire said with a smile. "By the way, how come you guys are here? A mission?"

"Yes…" Miranda said with a smile. "We just come back from Mashill Island."

"Oh… The mission is a success then?" Claire asked.

"Of course." Crowley answered.

"How about…the search of the general?" Claire asked kind of warily.

"Linali and Lavi are on it…" Crowley said quietly.

"I see…so Tim is fixed then?" Claire asked again.

"Yeah. Komui-san and Reever-san managed to…" Miranda trailed. "Anyway how are you?"

Claire mustered a smile. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad then…" Miranda said with a soft smile. "Linali and the others would be very pleased to hear from you…"

The trio chatted a little more.

"So how is your cooking skill now?" Miranda asked.

Claire bit her lips. She hasn't been cooking anything ever since Allen's death. Even if she worked in a cafeteria, they have their own perfect chef to prepare all the food. Her job is to serve customers their orders and clean up the cafeteria. "Well, the truth is…I haven't been doing any cooking at all."

"Why not?" Miranda asked. "I thought you love cooking?"

Claire smiled bitterly. The only reason she has taken cooking lesson is because she wanted to make Allen happy by stuffing him with the food she made.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fern Train Station

Claire asked permission from Leslie to accompany her friends to the train station for a few moments. Claire stood on the terminal as you watched Miranda and Crowley enter the train. She smiled a little sadly. "Send my regard for the others." She asked.

Miranda waved. "We will." She looks sad to leave Claire.

Crowley smiled somewhat solemnly.

The train began to move. Claire watched it go, still waving her hand. She felt sad suddenly. It is always bitter to watch the departure of the people you care about.

"Friends of your?" A voice sounded from behind her.

Claire turned around to see Tyki. She smiled. "Yes…"

Tyki approached her. "Why did they leave so soon?"

"They have duty of their own." Claire answered solemnly.

"I see…" Tyki replied. Behind the ridiculous glasses, his eyes flashed somewhat dangerously but of course Claire didn't notice.

"What are you doing here, Tyki? I thought you are supposed to be on your 'secret' job?" Claire asked.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Momo-san told me about it."

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so you were looking for me before? Miss me?" he asked teasingly.

"Never!!" Claire said as she stick out her tongue childishly.

Tyki laughed.

"Oh, I have to go back to the cafeteria. Aunt Leslie will be mad at me if I'm slacking off again…" Claire said. "What about you?"

"Ah, I have to go to the harbor to meet the others…" Tyki said with a nod.

They walked together back to the harbor area. They shared a playful chat with Tyki teasing her and Claire pouting and attacking him playfully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You can cook?" Cordelia asked in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Claire pouted. "Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, it just… You never even once mentioned it to me before. And I thought you didn't like cooking? I distinctly remembered that you hate to go near the fireplace or charcoal stove. And I remembered you said that you get the heebie-jeebies whenever you saw a kitchen knife or any knife at all. Whatever happened to that?"

"Well, people would have to get over their fear sometime…" Claire said as she observed the meats, vegetables, fruits and other stuff in the small market where Cordelia usually goes to buy her kitchen needs.

Cordelia look amused at the knowledge that Claire can actually cook. Claire was the one who suggested for them to cook together. Cordelia herself hasn't been cooking for quite a long time ever since she occupied her actress career diligently. Usually she ate in a restaurant or cafeteria or whenever she was invited into a ball.

Claire had wanted to learn to make chicken steak. Ever since she met Miranda and Crowley, she had somehow decided to further more your cooking skill. She wanted to someday come back to Black Order and make all her friends delicious foods.

"I'm surprised that you've grown more like a woman now…" Cordelia said with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Claire asked with a pout.

"Well, I remembered despite your 'I want to be a princess' phase, you have become quite tomboyish, climbing trees and pick on the boys who are mean to other girls and stuff." Cordelia said with a grin.

Claire laughed when she remembered those days.

"It must have been love which changed you like this, huh?" Cordelia mused.

"Sound about right…" Claire muttered sadly. She picked up a frozen meat and observed it.

Cordelia stared at her friend. 'Ah, she did it for her deceased boyfriend, huh?' she thought with somewhat pity smile.

After finished shopping, Claire and Cordelia went your way home.

"Claire-sis?" Eaze suddenly called out.

Claire turned around and see Eaze with Tyki and Momo. Each of them has a brown paper bags. "Hey, just finish shopping too?"

"Yes." Eaze smiled brightly.

"You went shopping?" Tyki asked suddenly. "You can cook then?"

Claire pouted. "What's wrong with me and cooking? Is it really so hard to believe that I can cook?"

"So you really can?" Tyki asked again teasingly.

"Of course I can. I was about to make chicken steak!!" Claire snapped. "What makes you think I can't cook anyway?!"

"I'm sorry…" Tyki said with a laugh. "I mean you look like a little girl in my eyes. I found it kind of hard to believe that you can cook…"

Cordelia stifled her laughter at the scene. "He's right!!" she said teasingly.

"Cordy!!" Claire pouted at her friend who took side with Tyki in teasing her. "Some friend you are…"

"Cordy?" Momo finally spoke up. "As in Cordelia Chase, the actress?"

Both Claire and Cordelia are surprised that Momo recognized the actress.

"Yes." Cordelia finally confirmed.

"You're hotter than from what I see in your picture!!" Momo yelled.

Cordelia sweatdrop.

"Hey, chill out, Momo-san!" Claire scolded the older man.

"You never tell me that you are friend with Miss Cordelia!!" Momo scolded you back.

"You seldom speak with me before and how am I to know that you are her fans anyway?" Claire defended herself.

"Are you kidding? Tyki, Crack and I once watched her performance secretly…" Momo blurted out without thinking. "We busted the security successfully…" he said with a grin.

"Wow, Momo!!" Tyki scolded his friend for blurting out that secret.

"Really?" Cordelia asked seemingly amused and somewhat flattered.

"That's to say that you guys breaking and entering? Isn't that illegal or something?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Momo said not really noticing what Claire said. He was busy staring at Cordelia with sparkle eyes.

Claire, Cordelia and Eaze sweatdrop while Tyki rubbed his head and laughed nervously.

"Can I ask for your signature?" Momo asked. "Here, sign my jacket."

"I don't have a pen though…" Cordelia said.

"Leave her alone, Momo." Tyki said.

"Aw, Tyki, you know you want her signature too~~!" Momo pouted.

"Eh? Tyki, you're also Cordy's fans?" Claire asked.

Tyki only laughed.

"So you guys are Claire's friends?" Cordelia asked. She looked at Tyki. "And you are Tyki who helped her find a job in the cafeteria?"

Tyki nodded.

"So you must be Eaze, correct?" Cordelia bent down a little to greet the silent little boy.

Eaze nodded.

"Well, why don't you guys come have dinner with us?" Cordelia suggested.

"Heh, can we really?" Momo asked.

"Cordy, are you sure?" Claire asked, kind of surprised that she actually suggested such a thing.

Cordelia look at the other girl and nodded. "I'm sure."

Claire had thought Cordelia is no longer like to get acquainted with people beneath her but Claire should have known that Cordelia is not one that would differentiate people in class too cruelly. After all she is originally one from those low-class people.

"Sound like fun." Tyki said. "I would love to try to eat your cooking, Claire." He said with a soft smile.

Claire blushed a little.

Cordelia noticed this and smiled.

Claire and the others went to Cordelia's apartment. Claire and Cordelia started to prepare with the cooking.

Momo is wondering why such famous actress like Cordelia still staying in a small apartment instead of living in a huge mansion like most famous people did.

Cordelia laughed. "I'm not that famous though…"

Claire almost set the kitchen on fire which sending everyone into panic mode. The chicken steak she made got burnt. Everyone ended up have a good laugh while teasing her failure. Claire pouted but ended up laughing with them too.

In the end it was Cordelia who come to everyone rescue. She made a simple porridge and added whatever meat left for them. She also made the others some melon juice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little March Cafeteria

The next day, Claire went to work as usual. She is in happy mood. It has been awhile since she get a good feeling, the kind that you get when you have gathering with the people whom you care with. Claire loved the gathering she had with Cordelia, Tyki, Momo and Eaze yesterday. It put her in a good mood even now. She hummed a little song while she went cleaning.

"You're certainly in a good mood today…" commented Lietha, the chef.

Claire smiled brightly. "Yes."

Amy smiled. "Then how about celebrate it with singing?" she asked.

"Me? Singing?" Claire laughed. "No way! My voice is not that good to be heard…"

"Oh come on!" Amy begged. "The place is quite empty anyway, no customers yet. No one will laugh at you." She played a tune from the piano and started to sing the first verse.

Amy: _Safe in the eye of the storm_

_Mercy and faith keep me warm_

_Oh the dreams I've seen tattered and torn_

_Just when I think I can't take anymore_

Claire smiled and walked toward Amy and stand by her as she sing the second verse because she know that song.

Claire: _You give me shelter and never will I be alone_

_Hold me closer and help me to find my way home_

_Cause its a long road through the darkest of nights_

_But your love won't let me lose sight of the glory of life_

Amy nodded and laughed before they sang the rest of the song.

Claire & Amy: _High is this mountain I climb_

_Deep is this river of time_

_The devils got trouble in mind_

_Sometimes I stumble_

_But you're there to remind me_

_Standing right there beside me_

Leslie, India and Lietha approached the girls and watched them with a smile. After the girls finished singing, they gave her loud claps.

"You sing quite well, Claire!" Leslie commented.

"Not really. I think I made a mistake in the tone and stuff…" Claire said with a sheepish smile.

Amy smiled. "It's all right if it comes out wrong, after all we sing to express our happiness and not for audience…"

"I guess you're right…" Claire said. "But…I'm not going to sing if there are more people hearing us…" She moved away and sat against the counter. "Beside…I sing better when I was alone in my bathroom…even then I would feel embarrassed when I sing wrong…"

Everyone, but India who only smiled, laughed at what Claire said.

Customers started to coming in one by one and everyone started their own duty. As Claire went to serve customer, a happy smile graced her face still.

_A/N: The song is 'The Glory of Life' by Rascal Flatts. I love all of their songs even though actually I only have a few of them. I know it is kind of cliché having the characters sing but what can I say? I just love it when someone can actually express their feelings through a song. Since in the real world, it is very rare for someone to do it (that's includes me!), I figures it is alright to do it in a story. Beside just viewed it as if they are having a karaoke or stuff._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During her lunch break, Claire went to the dock to seek out Tyki. When she went there, she didn't see him anywhere. She asked Momo about him.

"Tyki? I think he went to the dock's warehouse. See that red building over there? That's it." Momo said.

"Thanks." Claire bowed and turned to leave.

"Hey!" Momo called out. "Thanks for yesterday; we have lots of fun…"

Claire smiled. "Yeah, me too…"

"When did I get to meet Miss Cordelia again?" he asked.

"In your dream?" Claire teased.

Momo grunted.

Claire laughed and turned to leave. She sprint across toward the red building.

"Where did you guys go yesterday?" Crack asked as he approached Momo.

"You wouldn't believe it…" Momo began to smile as he told yesterday's event.

Meanwhile Claire had arrived in front the warehouse. She went inside and meet a few docks' workers who directed her toward the backroom of the warehouse where she might find Tyki. They left shortly leaving her to look for the older man herself.

Claire still didn't see Tyki anywhere. She looked around carefully. "Tyki?" Suddenly she started to hear voices. She was startled. "What is that?" She went to look for the source. The voices became clearer; it was a groan and a moan of man and woman. She walked closer to see what's going on.

The view she saw from a few feet away is overshadowed a little by the boxes and shelves all over the place. Her eyes widened in shock as her face turned red in embarrassment then paled into a faintly grayish color. Claire saw a woman laying on a table almost naked with her feet were on the man's shoulders whose pant half-undone. They are obviously doing naughty thing together. Claire couldn't see the man's back but she suspected that it might be Tyki.

Claire felt really sick suddenly as she back off and turned around to leave the room. She was so rushed to get out that she ended up bumped blindly into someone else who just about to enter the room.

"Claire?" Tyki asked. "What are you…"

"T-Tyki?" Claire asked in disbelief. Her face look confused. "I-I thought you…he…"

"What?" Tyki asked. "I heard from the others that you were looking for…" A loud moan startled him. "What was that?"

Claire grabbed Tyki's wrist as the man moved forward to see what was going on. "Stt…It's a bad view!" she said lamely, face a little red when she recalled the scene she stumbled into.

Tyki raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He moved again despite her protest and smirked when he saw what it is that made Claire's face all red.

The girl quickly leave the room with hands covered her hot cheeks. Claire shuddered. "Eew…that's so gross…"

Tyki caught up with her. He was smiling in amusement. "You saw that, didn't you?"

"I wish I didn't…" Claire said, feeling so sick again. "How can they do that here? Weren't they afraid people might stumble into the room and watching?" She shuddered. "Get a room to do that…that thing!"

Tyki smiled widely. "They already did…"

"I mean private room!" Claire snapped. "They didn't even think of locking the door!"

Tyki laughed. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because…because they did it wrong!" Claire snapped again.

"Oh, I figure you know better how they should have done it?" he teased.

"What?" Claire look confused then blushed when realized her mistake in wording and what Tyki is getting at. "You…you know what I meant!!"

Tyki laughed again.

Claire glared at the older man. "What's so funny? It's true! They were wrong to commit such a…a disgusting act…"

"I beg your pardon…what they did is perfectly natural…" Tyki cut her speech. He stared at her then smiled teasingly. "It's how you were born into the world, you know…"

"You…" Claire look speechless. "You are really annoying me!!"

"Oh but you still like me anyway…otherwise why would you look for me?" The older man teased again.

"You… I want to say something meaner to you but I can't seem to think right now…" Claire said lamely.

Tyki chuckled even more to hear that.

"My lunch break is almost over. I have to get back…" Claire moved to get out of the warehouse.

Tyki followed her. He put his hands behind his head. "You're still a kid after all…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Claire asked annoyed as she stopped walking to face the older man.

Tyki smiled. "Well, you were acting kind of funny around 'sex' issue…"

"People normally should in that kind of situation!" Claire defended yourself. "You were a pervert, you know that, Tyki? Maybe that's why you didn't 'act funny' around…around…"

"Sex scene… You can say it, you know? You are not going to get cursed or anything…" he teased again. Oh, he just loves teasing the younger girl because she looks cuter when she is angry and confused.

"You… Ugh!!" Claire look furious at the older man's teasing.

"You know people nowadays didn't even treat sex as a sacral means of marriage anymore." Tyki said. "Even kissing is not as sacred anymore…"

"It still does if it was done with the person you love and care about and not because you couldn't control your lust and doing it with anyone which interest you." Claire said and walked again.

Tyki grinned. "So you have never lusting for a man's touch? I guess that's mean your boyfriend had never touch you beyond innocent kisses then?" he asked and quickly regretted to bring up about Allen.

Claire froze. She sighed and turned around to face Tyki. The older man almost winced; half-expecting she is going to cry at the mention of her deceased lover instead she surprised him by mustering a proud smile. "Allen would never do anything impolite. He is a gentleman after all." She said then turned again to leave.

Tyki smiled, a little relief that she didn't cry. "That's good, I guess. That's mean he appreciated your innocence. So you will keep your innocence until you decided to marry then? How sweet… Your future husband would be lucky to have you…"

Claire blushed. Why is she talking about such sensitive subject with a man anyway? "Enough all these talk about innocence! Why are we talking about it anyway?"

"Hey, I was just looking out for you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't sound like it before. Anyway leave my innocence out of this. For the record, I'm perfectly capable keeping my innocence intact!!"

Tyki grinned as he watched the girl stormed off. "We will see about that…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Noah Mansion

Road sat on a chair beside the bed where her love interest and her soon-to-be sibling laid peacefully on the bed. She bent her body a little so that she can settle her elbows which propped her chin up on the bedside.

The Noah giggled in excitement as she watched the boy groaned in his sleep. "I wonder what he's dreamed about…"

141284

_The pain is so overwhelming torturing his body without mercy. He knew then he might not be able to keep his promise to those who are precious to him. 'No…I can't die…not like this…' he thought desperately as he fought to stay conscious._

'_Would you like to live, Allen Walker?' A voice sounded on his mind._

'_Who? Who is it?' Allen searched his mind for the source of the voice. He saw himself standing in front of mirror inside his mind but the mirror didn't quite show his exact reflection._

_A dark figure dressed in gentleman suit flashed in his mind. 'Would you like to live, Allen walker?' he repeated his question patiently._

_Allen didn't know what possessed him at the time. He didn't know then that he was making a deal with a devil. 'Yes, I want to live…' Maybe he did know, he had an uneasy feeling down in his stomach but he choice to ignore. His will to live is strong. 'I want to live…to survive…'_

'_No matter what happen? No matter the consequences?'_

'_Yes…' _

'_Very well…' The figure look pleased. 'Put your hands on the mirror… Yes, like that.' _

_Allen did as he told. He watched the figure did the same. He could felt something rising in his mind. It felt strangely good. 'Who are you?' he asked finally._

'_Don't you recognize me?' The figure asked sounded amused. 'I am you.' This time Allen can clearly see the figure. The figure has his face except he has brown hair and he didn't have the star-shaped scar on his face. He was smiling innocently at Allen. _

'_You…' Allen looks speechless. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed multiply cross mark on the other's forehead. 'Impossible… You're a Noah!!' He sounded panicky. He tried to move away from the mirror to release his hands away but it was too late…_

_The Noah laughed in amusement. 'Too late, Allen Walker, you have signed a contract with me…'_

_Panic rose in Allen's mind. 'No!!'_

'_I'm completely you now…just like you are me…' _

'_Nooooooooooo!!' Allen felt himself weaken as the other taken over him. He struggled to break free but it was futile. He felt like he was on fire now. He closed his eyes in pain. When he opened his eyes again, their position has been reversed._

'_I accept the deal… You shall live…as me…now…' The Noah had become the one presence in front of the mirror while Allen was trapped inside the mirror._

_As he realized his own situation, Allen's eyes widened in complete horror. 'Nooooooo!!' _

_The Noah laughed cruelly at Allen's tearing voice._

141284

Allen groaned again. He looks uncomfortable.

Road smiled almost frighteningly sweet as she gently caresses the boy's white hair and smooth white cheek. "Wake up soon…my prince…" she whispered a little solemnly but then she giggled childishly again. "Prince, huh? Cute…"

_A/N: Yes, Road still loves Allen despite the fact that he is now a Noah which made him her sibling. I guess there might be a little incest in the story. In this AU, I guess the love between Noah is acceptable? What do you think of that? Please tell me._

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Six**

_A/N: I know these recent chapters filled with the reader and Tyki's interaction and it will continue as such until Allen is ready to make his appearance. I hope you still enjoy reading the story. Please kindly leave a review._

Little March Cafeteria

That evening, customers were quite flooded in cafeteria. Claire, India and Lietha were made busy with so many orders. Amy entertained the customers by singing "Start of Something New" and playing piano.

Tyki and his friends are there too to enjoy the music while drinking beer. Eaze is not with them. He was in their motel room to read book. Claire went to serve them and chatted a little. Crack asked if Claire could arrange a meeting between Cordelia and him.

It was a peaceful gathering until a man came in. Leslie knew the man would be trouble from the way he behaves so arrogantly.

The man ordered a beer from India and tried to grope her. He also eavesdropped on others' conversation and then shared his unwanted evil opinion which causes quite a stir. He also bad-mouthing Amy by saying if she want to earn more money, she should quite singing and start whoring herself.

Another man didn't like the way the first man bad-mouthing everyone as if he is all high and mighty. They ended up arguing with each other and resulted in a fight. The first one seemed angry and pushed the table in front of him to the ground. Bottle and glasses fell to the floor and shattered.

Claire and India went to stop them as the two started to exchange fist. Claire was pushed by the first man when she tried to comfort him to stop. The man didn't like to be stopped apparently. He pushed her really hard to the floor. Claire ended up hit her head on the table side and her hands had the unfortunate fate to land on top of the shattered glass.

India and Amy rushed toward Claire in worry while the other customers started to get disturbed with the fight. Some decided to help dealing with the first man while others decided to leave and some others kept their silent.

Tyki also rushed toward Claire and asked if she is alright. When he saw the small wound on her forehead and her somewhat bleeding palms, his eyes flashed dangerously behind his thick glasses. He didn't confront the man though instead he helped Claire to get away from the fight.

Leslie entered the room with a small gong and a stick. She started to hit on the gong repeatedly to get the others' attention and stop the fight. "Stop!! Everybody stop fighting!! Stop talking!! I've told you the rules of my house that there will be no disturbing the harmony!!!" She yelled loudly enough to make everyone winced or became deaf if the gong hasn't already done that.

The room became really silent. Claire looked up at Leslie then at Tyki and the others. Everyone look kind of scared of Leslie.

India, who just returned with a small bowl, started to put a small towel over the lump in your forehead. "Hold still…"

Claire winced. "Ouch!!"

Amy took a medical kit to start bandaging your hands. "Are you okay, Claire? Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"It's alright…" Claire managed a weak smile.

Tyki didn't say anything as he continues to observe the man who is responsible for your injuries.

Leslie then asked the man who is source of all these trouble to leave the cafeteria.

The man hadn't wanted to leave on the order of some woman but he knew he had to leave because he was outnumbered. However he still had the time to bad-mouthing everyone before he left which almost cause another fight if it not for Leslie.

Tyki watched the man left with contemplative look.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man walked out of another bar, completely drunken. It was already so dark and not many people roamed the street anymore. He stumbled into an alley to throw up. He suddenly noticed a man standing just outside the alley. "What are you looking at, idiot?"

Tyki watched the man and then took off his glasses. His brown eyes turned a flashy golden color. He smiled darkly. "You've hurt something of mine…" he said. "And for that mistake, you have to pay with your life…"

An Akuma suddenly appeared behind the man. The man noticed the big shadow cast on him. He nervously turned around and sees the evil grin of the Akuma. He yelled in fear as the Akuma started to attack him.

Tyki watched the blood scattered on the ground in front of him with a bored look. He turned to leave. Well, anyone should have known better than to mess with something that a Noah or any other powerful person considered theirs…even if they never admit it out loud to the world or asked for in the first place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cordelia's apartment

"Still think working there is a good idea?" Cordelia asked. "Look at you! You got caught up in a fight and ended up like this!"

Claire sat on the bed. "Don't overreacting, Cordy! I have been through worse before… This is nothing…" she said.

"I worry about you, you know?"

"Well, you don't have to."

"We are friends, aren't we? Of course I would worry…"

"I told you this is nothing. I have lots of small accidents like this back in my old job…though it was because of my own carelessness…" Claire grinned sheepishly.

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Put that aside, when I ran an errand from Aunt Leslie this morning, I heard a rumor floating around…"

"Eh?"

Claire grinned. "You have a secret lover, have you not? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? No, I didn't!" Cordelia denied it.

"Oh, come on, tell the truth~~!! I'm your friend, after all~~!"

"I told you I don't have…"

"Really? Someone like you didn't have a lover? That's hard to believe. Though Momo-san and Crack-san probably will be thrilled to learn this…"

"Claire!"

"What? Seriously? You don't have a boyfriend? How about all those parties you attended to? Didn't you meet anyone there? I bet you have a lot of men tried to court you~~!"

Cordelia couldn't help but smile at that.

Claire grinned. "Don't be so secretive to me. Is your lover the one who gave you expensive gifts?"

"I receive many expensive gifts from different people though…"

"So is one of them Mr. Right?"

Cordelia laughed. "Since when did you start to get interested with my love life? If you are gonna be this insistent, then tell me your relationship with Tyki?"

Claire look confused. "Tyki? What are you talking about?"

"Who's lying now?" Cordelia teased.

"I'm not lying!" Claire pouted. "Tyki is just a friend, like older brother…"

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"It is alright if you like him, you know… He's what, ten years older from you? If he waits two more good years, he could be with you."

"Cordy!!"

"What? I'm just saying…"

"Well, don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh, now I'm being ridiculous?"

Claire glared at her. "Now you are annoying me…"

Cordelia laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day, after finished working, Claire went to the sea shore. Because of her injuries, she was cut loose from work earlier in the afternoon by Leslie. She sat on a small reef as she watched the ocean with a solemn look on her face. She observed how the waves come and go away with rhythm.

Her talk with Cordelia about Tyki last night had bugged her mind all day long. She decided to take fresh air to think things a little. She still loves Allen no matter what happen. She couldn't forget about him. She likes Tyki because he is kind and funny and he seemed to care a great deal about her but she is sure it is not love, or is it?

Claire growled in annoyance and grabbed her hair and messed it very unladylike. "Ugh, this is stupid!!"

A chuckle sounded from behind of her. "Don't think so hard if it is going to make you piss yourself off…" Tyki said.

Claire turned her neck and saw Tyki. She pouted. "It's none of your business what I am thinking about!!"

Tyki chuckled again before move to sit next to her. He smiled solemnly as he looks at her. He raised a hand to touch lightly the Band-Aid on her forehead. "How is your head? Does it hurt?"

Claire looked up at Tyki and instinctively touched her forehead. She smiled reassuringly. "It was alright."

Tyki noticed the bandages on both of her hands and sighed. "Can you really work looking like that?"

Claire chuckled. "Hey, I'm fine. But why nobody believes me? Even Aunt Leslie told me to go home and rest…"

"You should be more careful, Claire, you're a girl, after all. You should take care of yourself a little more. Those injuries might leave scars that aren't good for a girl like you…" Tyki said.

"I thought you said I am just a little kid? A little kid shouldn't need to worry about her appearance, right?" Claire pointed teasingly.

Tyki smiled sadly as he suddenly reminded with his long-lost sister.

"Tyki, are you alright? Why are you looking so sad like that?" Claire asked a little worried.

The older man sighed. "Just remembering something…"

"About what?" Claire asked curiously.

"My sister…"

"You've a sister?"

Tyki smiled. "She's kind of reminded me of you… She is probably around your age too…, no, maybe a little older…"

"Where is she?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. She got adopted when we're little. Our parents had abandoned us and for a short while I live with my sister…till we were taken to an orphanage…" Tyki told you his last memory of his sister. "She is such a crybaby. She cried when we had to be apart for awhile and she cried hard when she got adopted…"

"Did you look for her?"

"I did…but I didn't find her. It seemed the family who adopted her had moved out of country…"

"I see… Do you wish to see her again?"

"I suppose I would love to…someday…" Tyki said with a smile.

"You were scared, right?" Claire asked suddenly, startling the older man. "You were scared that your sister didn't remember you…or…recognize you anymore…" She looked up to the ocean. "I felt like that too when…remembers when you helped me out to seek my father's address?"

Tyki smiled. "A-ah. I suppose it didn't go well for you and your father?"

"Obviously…" Claire said with a snort. "He didn't want me…"

_Flashback_

"I met your mother while I was on a break from my wife." Petrelli said. "We had an affair."

"W-what? You mean you and mother never married?"

Petrelli shook his head.

"Liar…"

"I love you, Claire, and I love your mother…but I can't have you here…" Petrelli said. "I have a family now, a wife and two sons. They can't know about you…"

Claire_ froze._

"I'm sorry that you have to hear this after you have spent so much time tracking me down…" Petrelli said. "I need you gone…"

Claire_ shook her head as tears started to fall on her cheeks._

"Of course, I would at least be responsible and I will give you money for…"

"I don't need your money!" Claire_ spat angrily._

End Flashback

Tyki almost winced when he heard what happened between Claire and her father.

"But I can tell from your story that your sister adores you. You should try to get reunite with her once more." Claire suggested. "I'm sure she would love to see her older brother again…"

Tyki sighed. 'I wonder if my Black side would agree to that… Perhaps my sister would be much safer away from me… I don't wish for her to be involved with the Noah family.' he thought quietly. 'But then again if I know her whereabouts, I might be able to protect her from the war to come…' He stared at Claire who are starting to hum a lullaby. He smiled.

"Nee, Tyki…" Claire suddenly spoke up. "Why did you wear those glasses?"

Tyki blinked.

"Did you have eyes problem or something?" Claire asked curiously. "If so, couldn't you look for a much better glasses? No offend, but you look kind of ridiculous with those super thick glasses…"

"Really? I like these glasses though…" Tyki replied as he took off his glasses. For the first time, Claire noticed that the older man has the most beautiful brown chocolate eyes, the eyes that held somewhat wisdom, knowledge and burden but they didn't lost it warmth and playful twinkle.

Claire stared at Tyki's eyes for so long as if she was hypnotized by it.

"Like what you see?" Tyki asked with a grin which totally broke the spell.

Claire blinked. "S-stupid…" She blushed and quickly looks away.

Tyki rubbed his head as he watched her pouting again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few months has passed. It was almost Christmas Day. The air is quite chilly but the town was filled with warmth feeling. Music and dances to celebrate Christmas are almost all over the town.

Claire walked on the street that evening. She has a jacket and shawl beneath her dress. She had just finished working for the day. She smiled solemnly as she remembered about her time with Allen and the others in Black Order. She wished she could have celebrated Christmas with them.

"Yo, Claire, going home now?" Tyki called out. He also had jacket and shawl around him. He waved at her with a smile.

Claire smiled happily. "Tyki! You're back from your secret job?" She ran toward him.

Tyki grinned. "Yeah, sorry, I miss your birthday party…" He produced a small bracelet from his pocket. "Here, it's for you…"

Claire smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Tyki." She quickly wears the bracelet.

"So you're sixteen now, right?" Tyki asked with a hint of teasing.

"Don't you start with me, Tyki…" Claire said warningly.

Tyki smiled innocently. "I heard Eaze and the others are in the town square… I'm taking a walk now to catch up with them. Want to join me?"

Claire tiled her head as if she was thinking and then she shrugged. "I suppose I could. I don't have anything to do anyway. Beside it would be bored at the apartment since Cordy is not around…"

"Oh? Where did she go?"

"Attending parties, I guess…"

"She didn't ask you to go with her?"

"She did but I refused… It's just not my thing…"

"I see…"

They walked together in silent.

"Oh, wait here!" Tyki said suddenly and went to a nearby drink seller. He brought back two hot chocolate cups. He handed one for her.

Claire accepted it with a grateful smile. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" Tyki replied.

They continue to walk again. Once in awhile, they stopped to see the performance of street musicians who plays Christmas Carol or watched a priest preach from his bible.

"So…how long are you planning to stay here? Will there be more of this secret job of yours?" Claire asked Tyki. "Or are you and the others will leave the town? I heard you and the others love traveling and do various jobs… "

Tyki sighed. "Well, for the duration of the time, I guess we will settle here…"

"I see…" Claire nodded thoughtfully. "I guess I do too…for now… Originally I was planning to travel around…" She smiled sheepishly. "I guess I chickened out after all…"

"You just find a place to belong…" Tyki said with a warm smile.

Claire looked up at Tyki and smiled. "Perhaps you're right…" She said. "What about you, Tyki? You and the others, is this the place where you guys belongs?"

Tyki look thoughtful. "Well…we will see…"

"Maybe I could travel with you guys…" Claire said half-joking, half-serious. "Is there a place for me between you guys?"

"Sorry, for guys only…" Tyki said teasingly. "But I guess it can be arranged if it come to that…"

Claire laughed. "As if…"

They finally arrived in the town square. There is a huge Christmas tree there. People gathered around to see the process of the decorating, some even volunteer to help.

Claire's eyes widened in excitement when she saw the tree. She ran toward the crowd. "Tyki, look! The decorations are very beautiful… The Angel and the Santa Claus statues are cute!!" She said as she pointed the people who are trying to tie up the decorations on the tree.

Tyki stared at the tree's decoration then at her. He let out an affectionate smile. "So, have you written a letter to Santa Claus for your present this year?" he asked teasingly.

"W-why would I do that? I'm not a little kid anymore!!" Claire snapped and glared at him.

The older man laughed. He just loves teasing her. "Oh, I don't know…I think you can pass for a little kid. I'm sure Santa wouldn't mind to give you a present…"

"S-shut it, Tyki!!" Claire pouted and hit him playfully.

"Maybe you could ask for a medicine to help you growing and have more developed body…" Tyki teased again rather perverted this time.

Claire blushed. "You…!! Maybe you could ask Santa for a nicer manner so that you could get a proper girlfriend!!" She snapped.

Tyki laughed.

Claire didn't look pleased. She hit him repeatedly. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Oh, but I think you like me…" Tyki said with a smirk as he caught both of her wrists.

Claire blushed harder. "Who would like someone like you?!" She snapped before breaking away from the older man. She turned around with a huff.

Tyki grinned at how childish she look. It made him wanted to tease her even more.

"Eh? Isn't that Cordy?" Claire suddenly asked.

"Where?" Tyki asked.

Claire pointed Cordelia who is walking together with a gentleman she had never seen before. "Who is that with her?"

"I don't know. Her lover, perhaps?" Tyki suggested. He walked forward to get a good look and his eyes widened behind his glasses. He recognized the man with whom Cordelia spoke to from his time in his Black form while trying to mingle with the nobles as the order from the Earl. "That is Count Windsor." He accidentally blurted out. "What is he doing with your friend?"

"Count Windsor? Who is he? How did you know him?" Claire asked back.

"Eh?" Tyki's eyes turned into two dots. "No, I…I just heard about him from rumor…"

"Must be one of Cordy's fans…" Claire muttered.

"I don't think so… I think there's more…" Tyki said as he pointed the hotel Cordelia and the man entered.

Her jaw almost dropped at the sight. "T-there is probably a party in the hotel…"

"Hmmm…" Tyki observed the sight before him. "I thought Count Windsor is already married…"

"What are you getting at?" Claire asked suddenly angry. "Are you accusing Cordy to have an affair with a married man? That's impossible!!"

"You would be surprise with how people could involve themselves with something that they shouldn't have …" Tyki muttered more to himself.

"Cordy wouldn't do that!!" Claire snapped as she stomped her feet childishly as she defended her friend.

"Hey, I'm not saying that she is…" Tyki said as he raised his hands in placating gesture.

Claire bit her lips, feeling her mood ruined. She know it is none of her business if Cordelia is having an affair but it is just wrong if she did that and as her friend, she know she has to make Cordelia realize her mistake. Claire couldn't help but remember her mother who had an affair with her father who is from different class and status. She ended up unhappy because of it. Claire didn't want Cordelia to be like that.

_A/N: I wonder if you readers ever catch yourself in 'You' position, knowing your friend having an affair with married man or that sort of thing, what will you do? _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cordelia's apartment

"That's none of your business with whom I have an affair!!" Cordelia snapped.

"But it is still wrong for you to continue with this madness!!" Claire yelled. "For God's sake, Cordy, the man is married!! He had a wife and children! He is not going to leave them for you!!"

"I know and I never asked him to!!" Cordelia yelled back.

"What? You mean you're alright with this?" Claire asked. "You would rather become his concubine than having someone whom you could love openly?"

"I'm not his concubine! You didn't know anything so stop talking like you do!!"

"I worry about you, Cordy, this madness is unhealthy!!"

"Who said I'm mad?"

"You have a relationship with a man that you totally can't have!! If it's not a madness, then what is it?!"

"I love him!! Isn't that enough reason?"

"You deserve better, Cordy!! Don't you understand? You should not be with that man!! You don't want to be branded as a whore who messed up a family, right? Plus if words get out about your affair, you can kiss your career as actress goodbye!!"

"His family does not love him!! He himself is also no longer capable of loving them!! All left is just his sense of responsibility toward them!!"

"If he didn't love them anymore, why didn't he just leave them? He could still be responsible to them even after he divorced his wife and left his family!! He is not sincere toward you!!"

"Shut up, Claire!! You don't know him so don't you dare make that assumption!!" Cordelia glared at her. "As for what happened to my career, you don't have to concern yourself with that. We're very careful!! No one shall find out unless you tell the world to ruin me!!"

"I won't do that to you, Cordy!! I just want you to be happy. And that man cannot offer you that happiness." Claire said.

"I'm happy with that man!! You don't know that, do you?"

"You can't possibly be happy with a man like that!!"

"What do you know?!!"

"I know because my mother is like you!!"

"W-what?"

"My father…he is not dead. He is alive and well. And he abandoned mother and me for his real family!!"

Cordelia's eyes widened in shock. "Your father is a married man even before he…with your mother…?"

"Yes." Claire said tearfully now. "I met him before…and he didn't want me…or my mother. He didn't even care to know about mother's death if I hadn't told him. Someday that man will also leave you. He will choose his family over you. He would leave you and you will broken heart and bitter like my mother. I don't want that for you!!"

Cordelia is also tearful now. "Claire…"

"Cordy, you're my friend… I want you to be happy… I want…" Claire sobbed and fell on her knees.

Cordelia rushed toward her, kneeled in front of her and hugged her. She started to cry with her friend. "I'm sorry… I didn't know your pain…"

Claire didn't say anything.

"But I can't leave that man…even for you… I love him… It's alright if he never marry me or can never offer me true happiness… I am content with him… I love him and I accept him for what he is… I am truly happy with him, Claire. And I hope you understand and…and…just be happy for me too…" Cordelia said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After that day, Claire and Cordelia seldom talking with each other but it didn't mean she will kick her out of the apartment or anything. They had a chat once in a while though.

Cordelia gave Claire lots of ticket of her show which will be held three days before Christmas. She gave it so Claire could invite Tyki and friends as well as her fellow workers (India and Amy) in the Cafeteria. Claire had also decided to invite Linali, Lavi, Crowley, Miranda, Tsukimi and Nia. Nia can probably come but Claire doesn't know about the others. Claire was happy to know that Linali and Tsukimi are coming in the end.

Claire and Linali shared a tearful reunion. Tsukimi and Nia watched them with a smile. "I'm glad you guys can come…" You said.

"We're lucky that at least the Earl have the decency not to attack during such a holy month…" Tsukimi said with a smile.

Tyki secretly watched Claire and the Exorcists a little warily.

"Tyki? What's wrong?" Eaze asked.

"Eh? N-nothing, Eaze!! Let's took our seat, the show is about to start…" Tyki said.

They were given two VIP room. Tyki, Eaze, Crack and Momo in one room while the rest which are all female in one room.

"Come on, everyone, the show is about to start!" Claire said with a smile. She couldn't help but proud of Cordelia.

"So your friend is one of the leading actresses?" Linali asked.

"Yes, her name is Cordelia Chase. She's quite famous." Claire said proudly.

"It's the first time I went to a theater…" Nia said.

Claire laughed. "Me too…formally at least…"

Meanwhile in the other room, Eaze noticed something. "Tyki, why is that little girl on that balcony waving at you?" he asked.

Tyki looked at where Eaze pointed and sweatdrop when he saw Road with Cyril and his human wife. Road smiled happily and waved at him. It seemed only the girl who notices him. "Err, I think you're mistaken, Eaze. She must be waving at someone else…"

"Stt…It's starting…" Momo said seriously.

After the show is over, Tyki went missing much to his human friends' dismay. Meanwhile you took the girls to meet Cordelia. When Cordelia found out about Claire's friend who has come from far away, she suggested for them (not India and Amy) to stay the night in the apartment with Claire. Cordelia herself is invited to have a sleepover in some Lady's mansion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Claire was happy to be able to spend the night with Linali, Tsukimi and Nia. That night, after Claire and the girls changed into pajamas and night dress, they chatted the night away, laughing and crying and playing together like normal girls.

"Eh?? Linali-chan and Kanda-san?" Claire asked, eyes widening in quite disbelief.

Tsukimi grinned. "Yes~~!!"

Linali hit Tsukimi playfully. "Don't joke around! There is nothing going on between me and Kanda!!"

"Did you know this, Nia-chan?" Claire asked.

"I have my suspicion but I never actually seen them as couple…" Nia said thoughtfully.

Linali put her hands up to get the others' attention. "Girls, I told you that…"

"That's because Komui-san would kill him if he saw Kanda with Linali here…" Tsukimi said, still grinning.

Claire looked at Linali. "Is this true, Linali-chan?"

Linali rubbed her forehead, looking annoyed. "That's why I told you that Kanda and I are just friend…"

"Aw~~, no need to be shy~~!! I saw you two once…very cozy in each other's arms…" Tsukimi said teasingly.

"Heh? Really?" Claire asked in disbelief. "I didn't know that Kanda-san can be like that…"

"Yes, that's quite a surprise indeed…" Nia said as she put a hand on her chin as if contemplating.

"Girls!! Cut it out!!" Linali said firmly although her face somewhat flushed in pink.

Tsukimi giggled. "Aw, you're blushing~~! How cute!"

"I'm not blushing!!" Linali insisted. "What you saw was probably him catching me when I fell off balance before…"

"Ck, ck, Linali, you really think I'm that stupid that I can't differentiate hugging and catching someone?" Tsukimi asked. "Come on, share with us, when did you and Kanda…?"

Linali sighed. "Kanda and I are just close with each other because we spent our earlier days in Black Order together…" She smiled a little solemnly. "I remembered I used to hide in his room whenever that guy Leverier came to the Order…"

"Who's Leverier?" Claire asked.

"Isn't he the scary-looking man from the Central Administration?" Nia asked. "I saw him once when I was supposed to deliver some tea for Supervisor Komui's guests…"

"Yes." Linali said reluctantly. Leverier only brought her bad memories.

"Oh, the guys who look so uptight?" Tsukimi asked. "He seemed to be the kind of guy that would force things to go his way… I really dislike that kind of type.."

"A-ah…" Linali nodded in agreement. She was, after all, one of his victims.

"So, there is nothing going on between you and Kanda then?" Tsukimi asked.

"Don't start with me again, Tsuki-chan!!" Linali glared at the girl.

Tsukimi laughed. "Then how about you, Nia-chan? I heard there is a finder that has been chasing after you…"

Nia blushed a little. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Jerry, of course!" Tsukimi said. "So, how is that going for you?"

Claire watched the other girls with a smile. She is glad that everyone seemed happy. She is glad for both Linali and Nia who seemed to have moved on from their feeling for Allen and to a new love.

The conversation then moved on about foods, music, books, etc. The girls were having a good time together before they decided to sleep. Claire slept in one bed with Linali while Tsukimi shared a bed with Nia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Claire took the girls to the cafeteria to get acquainted more with Amy. India is quite distant with the rest of the girl, perhaps because she is a few years older. Amy plays the piano and asked Tsukimi and Nia to sing together. Claire and Linali watched them and shared a happy laughter.

On the evening, however, it is time for departure. Linali, Tsukimi and Nia have to go back to Black Order. Claire accompanied them to the train station. She sadly bid goodbye to them and wished them happiness. She watched until the train left out of sight, still waving desperately at it. She felt sadness overwhelmed her chest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Noah Mansion

"Good God, you surprised me last night, Road…" Tyki replied. He is in his black form. "What are you and Cyril doing there?"

"Isn't it obvious? We came to watch the theater. Meeting you there is truly coincidence…" Road said with a smile.

"So…" Tyki took a seat. "What did you guys call me here for?" He stared at the Earl and the rest of his siblings present there.

Cyril grinned. "Why, don't you want to meet our newest sibling?"

Lulubell fixed her glasses but remained silent.

"You mean…" Tyki asked. "…he had awakened?"

"And passed the training and the test with flying color…" Road said smiling rather proudly.

"And in time for Christmas too~~!" The Earl said, looking so pleased. He turned his head to his left and said, "Why don't you introduce yourself to your sibling?"

From the other room, on the Earl's gesture, emerges a young boy dressed in gentleman suit. He smiled innocently at Tyki. "Pleased to make your acquaintance…" he replied. He stepped into the light. Allen Walker's face greeted them all but instead of the white hair, this boy has a brown hair and the cursed mark on his cheek had disappeared. "My name is…Loki Traveler…"

The Earl chuckled. "No need to be formal, Loki… We're family after all…"

Road grinned. "He's the Noah of 'Truth'…"

Cyril lightly stroke Road's hair as he solemnly look at his new sibling.

Lulubell as usual didn't show any interest and remained silent.

Tyki stared at Allen, no, Loki contemplatively. 'He's sure has changed… I can feel it… He is no longer Allen Walker…' he thought.

Road giggled happily. "Sit here, Al…, I mean, Loki…" She motioned the chair next to her excitedly.

Loki smiled gently and did as he was told.

The Earl laughed eerily. "Now, we can continue where we left off with those imbecile Exorcists…"

"Let's the fun begins then…" Road said with an evil smile.

TBC

_A/N: It was really hard to give a new name for Allen, originally I want to give him a name that at least fit with his real initial name (A.W) but I couldn't find a good name. What do you think I should name him with? In the end though, I decided to name him Loki from the myth about Trickster God as mockery that he is to become Noah of 'Truth'. I hope it is acceptable. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Seven**

Little March Cafeteria

It's Christmas Day. Leslie held a Christmas party in her cafeteria and invited her usual customers and neighbors to come and enjoy the holiday together. It meant quite a hard work for India, Amy, Lietha and Claire but Claire and the girls enjoy it nevertheless. Amy sang Christmas Carol with a few kids from the neighborhood. She smiles as she plays the piano and watches the guest's happy expressions all over the room. Leslie and Lietha are busy on the kitchen preparing food, drink and desert for the customers. India and Claire are busy serving the customers.

Cordelia didn't come to the party, much to Claire's disappointment, for she has many other parties to attend to all day long, but she did send packages compliment of her for Claire and the girls.

Crack, Momo and Eaze also come to the party but Tyki is nowhere in sight, to Claire's disappointment. She asked the boys about him and they said Tyki will come but he will be late somewhat because he said he has something to do.

Claire found herself looking forward to see the older man on this particular day. She reasoned with herself that it was because she likes Tyki as older brother and friend so it is only right that she would like someone she cares about be by her side in a special occasion such as Christmas. That thought made Claire think of Allen and her heart aches again with sorrow. She shook the solemn feeling away and focuses on picking up some dirty and empty plates and brought them to the kitchen.

Amy watched Claire as she returned from the kitchen bringing some more newly-fresh desert. She gave one to Amy. "Thinking of Tyki?" she asked suddenly.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Claire asked suddenly feeling very nervous.

Amy smiled. "Well, you are pondering about his whereabouts, right?"

"It is not my concern or my business where Tyki is right now…" Claire said with furrowed eyebrows.

"If you say so…" Amy said and shrugged but a playful smile appeared on her face that didn't sit well with Claire.

"There is nothing between us…" Claire said insistently, feeling like she has to explain herself to her.

"Sure. You don't owe me any explanation, you know?"

"Then stop looking at me like there is something between me and Tyki!" Claire said rather annoyed.

"Alright." Amy said with a smile. She didn't seem offended by Claire's tone.

Claire shook her head and left Amy to her singing.

Amy, once again, said, "But you know even if there is something between you and Tyki, it is alright. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Why does everyone think there is something going on between me and Tyki?!" Claire asked, mildly annoyed.

"Well, there is this kinda vibe around you two…" Amy explained. "It's kind of like…sexual tension…"

"Ok, eww, there is no sexual tension between us AT ALL!" Claire said. "You're wrong. There is no vibe whatsoever between us. We're just friend. For God's sake, he is older than me and as far as I know, he is like an older brother to me. Plus he once said that I reminded him of his little sister. How can there be anything between us?"

"People change." Amy answered simply. "Their feeling could evolve with time…and…"

Their conversation was cut off with a yell of 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' by other guests. Apparently there are a man and a woman standing under the mistletoe and by tradition they have to kiss each other regardless they were friend or stranger. The said couple shyly kisses each other while the others clapped their hands. They withdrew from each other after the kiss. Pretty blushes covered their face much to the amusement of everyone presents. The couple smile at each other and started to chat a little once the attention is diverted from them.

Amy grinned. "Well, it took them a Christmas tradition-kissing under a mistletoe to start to get to know each other…" she commented.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Hey, didn't you notice? The guy has a crush on the girl. Probably use the mistletoe to his advantage… Everyone knows the safest place to publicly kiss someone you always wanted to is under the mistletoe at Christmas. This is one time of the year when people are usually willing to be broad-minded and tolerant."

Claire watched the couple from before. They were standing in front of a window, talking and laughing softly. India called Claire to help deliver some more refreshment while a guest requested another song to Amy. Claire left Amy who is starting to play the requested song "Heaven" and start helping India with the other guests.

The rest of the hours, Claire and the girls get busy serving refreshment after refreshment but they are also allowed to mingle and have fun with the guest and the food. After all it is Christmas and everyone should have fun, even Leslie started to sing a song, much to everyone's horror.

Tyki finally make it to the party just when it is almost over. He approached his friends and has a chat with Eaze. He then takes a look around to look for Claire. When her gaze meets with his, Tyki smiled and nodded at her. Claire smiled weakly and nodded back then she turned away to hid her uncomfortable feeling. She went behind the counter and busied herself with a song book.

Amy started to sing a duet with a boy who request they sing "Start of Something New" and that gets most people to stand up and dancing with each other. Amy and the boy, both sitting in front of the piano, smiled at each other and sang happily.

Claire smiled as she saw everyone's happy laughter as they dance. Claire saw Leslie dances with one of her usual customer. Claire saw Momo danced with Lietha and laughed. Claire saw Tyki stand up and walk toward her and Claire holds her breath. But a woman stopped Tyki and asked him to dance with her and he did. Claire felt disappointed but tried not to show it. When someone asks her to dance, she refused, saying that she doesn't feel so good. The man chatted with Claire a bit before leaving her by herself as she rather wishes it.

There is a commotion outside on the road. Apparently there is a Christmas Parade that passing by. Everyone gets out of the cafeteria to watch the beautiful parade but Claire. Claire decided to pick up a few dirty plates and brought it to the kitchen. She goes back to fetch some more when she heard Tyki spoke.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Tyki spoke up, starling her.

Claire gasped and turned around. "Damn, Tyki, you scare me…"

Tyki grinned. "I didn't know that you are the type to play fire, little one…"

Claire is annoyed with the referent 'little one'. "What are you talking about?"

Tyki stared at the girl with eyes that seemed as if they could easily burn their way into her very soul and that makes Claire more uncomfortable. His grin turns sly. "Surely you know what tradition demands for one who stand under mistletoe."

"I'm not standing under mistletoe!" Claire said rather annoyed.

"Check again." Tyki said, grinning, arms crossed on his chest.

Claire did as requested and sweatdrop. She did indeed stand under the mistletoe. She didn't notice it because she is busy cleaning up. She look at Tyki and realized what he is getting at. She blushed.

"I'll look away while you step out from under it. No one has to know we broke the rule." Tyki's eyes danced as he offered her the opportunity to escape, however there is a slight mocking in his tone that annoyed her greatly as if he challenges her.

Claire narrowed her eyes. "Are you suggesting that I am afraid to kiss you?"

Tyki grinned innocently as he shook his head. "Not at all but you did say that kissing is sacred. I would think kissing someone without reason for you is a sin." He said teasingly as he walked a step forward toward Claire.

"I would hardly say kissing under mistletoe is a sin since it is only a tradition." Claire said stubbornly as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Tyki's eyes locked with hers as he studied her expression silently. "Very well…", he murmured as he uncross his arms and started to walk toward her.

Claire suddenly feels very nervous as Tyki towered in front of her. She uncrosses her arms and it fell limply on her sides almost in surrender.

Tyki stared down at her in amusement. He put a hand on her waist and draws her closer to him. He could felt her tense under his touch. His eyes softened. "It's not too late to change your mind, Claire…" he said gently. "Wouldn't be the first time I broke rule, you know?"

Claire glared at him. "I'm not afraid of you. Just get it over with!"

The corners of his lips twitched as he grinned. Tyki knew Claire is not afraid of him and he didn't want her to be. He would never willingly harm her if he could help it. He studied her innocent expression, so trusting, believing in him that he wouldn't take advantage of her but she is right and wrong in a way. He couldn't simply pass this opportunity but he wouldn't want to hurt her either. Tyki sighed as he surrenders to his momentary desire to kiss the girl. He bent down as he began to lower his lips toward her.

The girl tensed but forced herself to relax. Her mind is screaming at her to get away but she couldn't because she found herself mesmerized by his beautiful brown eyes that almost pleading at her to allow him to have a taste of her.

When his lips touch hers, Claire felt a thrill coursing through her body. She tipped her feet to kiss him back, to deepen the kiss. She could feel Tyki tensed a little when she kissed him back but then he pulled her closer and kiss her harder.

After a while, Tyki break the kiss. They are breathless as they look at each other. Tyki stroke her hair with one hand before releasing his hand on her waist. He withdrew a few steps away from her.

Claire blushed deeply as she also withdrew away from him.

At that moment, Amy and the boy she was with earlier entered the room. They were talking and laughing but stopped when they saw them. They were unaware of what just going on between the two.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here? You totally miss the parade…" Amy said. "Claire, what? You look pale. Are you…"

Claire look shocked when she saw Amy. Her mind recalled what Amy said about kissing under mistletoe; how it was just an excuse to kiss someone you yearn for. Claire suddenly felt disgusted at herself. "I…I don't feel so good." She said. Her whole body is trembling. "I…I have to go home. I'm sorry."

Tyki watched her pale face and felt guilty because he could guess what's on her mind. He thought she probably feel guilty toward Allen for kissing him.

Claire turned away and ran toward the kitchen and to the back door. She grabbed her bag and coat and ran toward the alley to the cold of the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cordelia's apartment

Claire sat on your bed and started to cry. She felt disgusted at herself. She felt so dirty like she is a whore. How could she betray Allen like this? It has been only a few month since Allen's death, how could she get over him so fast? It feels like a betrayal to his love for her.

She know it's her own fault, not Tyki's. He had offered her a chance to back off but she didn't take it. It is alright if the kiss didn't mean anything but it spark something in her and that's when things go wrong, the start of betrayal… She didn't want to betray Allen. She didn't want to love anyone else but Allen.

She started to sobs uncontrollably. She cried herself to sleep and dreamed of something that she won't remember the next day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little March Cafeteria

Claire saw Tyki again the next day and she felt nervous. Tyki is on lunch break and eating lunch with his friends as usual. She turned away from the counter and tried to calm herself. "It didn't mean a thing. It was just a kiss, just ONE kiss. What happened yesterday is stupid. It was just a nothing kiss. It was just to honor tradition and no more." She said to herself. Since she turned on her back, she didn't saw Tyki approaching her toward the counter.

"Claire…" Tyki called out.

Claire turned to face him and accidentally blurted, "It was nothing."

"What was nothing?" Tyki asked.

Claire wanted to smack her head. "Nothing." She said.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at that but didn't press her further. "Do…do we need to talk about what happened yesterday?" he asked carefully.

"It was nothing." She said. "We just…" She seemed to not being able to say the word.

"Kissed?" Tyki offered.

"Yeah, that! We just did that just to honor tradition and nothing more." Claire said and nodded reassuringly.

Tyki regarded her in silent. He could saw the pleading in her eyes to just get along with it. "Quite right…" he said finally.

"Yeah, ok, so no problem, we can just forget it ever happen then…" Claire said with a fake cheerful smile.

Tyki didn't say anything.

However, even if Claire tried to deny the kiss ever happened, it did happened and it changed the relationship between her and Tyki, mainly because she couldn't look at him without remembering the kiss thus why she so desperately avoiding him.

Tyki didn't like that Claire continuously avoids him so after a few days he decided to confront her about it. "Why are you avoiding me, Claire?" he asked when he walked to catch up with her after she finished working.

Claire didn't stop walking. She didn't even dare to look at him. "I didn't avoid you. Why would I?"

"Then stop walking and look at me in the eyes." Tyki said as he grabbed one of her wrists.

Claire breathed deeply and did look at him.

"Is this still about the kiss?" Tyki asked.

"NO!" Claire yelled.

Tyki winced at the volume of her voice.

"It's not about the kiss, alright? The kiss didn't mean anything! I thought we agreed on that!"

"Yes, we did but I think you are the one who still couldn't get over it."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you enjoy the kiss? Is that why you are so mad at me? Was that so good a kiss that you couldn't find yourself look at me anymore?"

"Oh, I'm so mad at you but not because I enjoy the kiss but because you are so full of yourself that you think I would enjoy a kiss from you!" Claire said while mustering the most horrible glare she could make at him.

Tyki noticed how she tried to look so fierce but ended up being so cute. He would have laugh if it isn't going to make her so mad and probably refrain from ever talking to him again. He also noticed that she is not so good a liar. It's obvious that she enjoyed the kiss but stubbornly refused to admit it. He knows that she felt bad about the kiss because of Allen. He would have let it go if not for her stubbornness to avoid him. He wanted her to be normal again around him. To do so, he would have to make her see that the kiss truly did mean nothing for the both of them…for now at least.

Claire still rambled on and on about how arrogant Tyki is. "And…and you are not a good kisser anyway!"

Tyki smiled. "Then prove it. Prove that the kiss didn't mean anything to you by stop avoiding me. I want us to be back before the kiss ever happened."

Claire couldn't say anything but she know that is exactly what she wanted. She couldn't help but wonder if to Tyki, the kiss really did mean nothing.

"And for the record, of course, I'm a good kisser. If you couldn't tell that, then you ARE still just a kid." Tyki added quickly. He knew what he said would definitely annoy her.

"You jerk!!" Claire growled angrily and started hitting him with her bag. "I'm not a kid!! Take that back!!"

Tyki laughed as he tries to avoid her attack.

Claire chased after him and tripped on the snow and fall flat on her face.

Tyki quickly helped her out. "You ok there, Claire? Geez, you really are still a kid. Trip over nothing and fall flat on your face like that…so unladylike…"

"I don't want to hear that from you." Claire muttered then she grab a handful of snow and throw it to Tyki's face.

Tyki didn't see the snow coming and got hit on the face. "Hey!" he protested.

Claire laughed as she back away from him.

Tyki growled. "Now you've done it." He chased her and tried to throw a handful of snow at her but he missed.

Claire laughed and laughed as she tried to get away from him.

And just like that, the kiss issue went forgotten and they befriended with each other again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days before New Year Eve, Claire and Amy took a day off and went to the town square to do some shopping. Claire wanted to buy some presents for Tyki, Eaze, Cordelia, Leslie and her co-workers. The two are having fun together until evening.

Claire asked Amy about Carl, the boy with whom she had a singing duet on Christmas Party. Carl has been coming a lot to the cafeteria ever since the party. She wanted to know if the two will become a couple soon. Amy blushed and teased Claire about Tyki as revenge but didn't go as planned since she is way too calm for someone who is supposedly has a crush on someone.

Amy asked Claire about Cordelia. Claire reluctantly admitted that she hasn't been able to have fun with Cordy ever since the argument the two had before. Claire and Cordy is on speaking term but way too formal for best friend. Cordy hasn't even invited her to attend parties with her anymore. Amy asked Claire about what sort of argument they had. Claire didn't say because she didn't want to gossip Cordy's affair with Amy.

That's when Claire saw Count Windsor, Cordelia's secret lover. Suddenly she has an impulse to follow the man and give him a piece of her mind. Claire knew Cordelia would be upset if she knows Claire had approached him but she is doing this for her friend's sake. So Claire bid goodbye toward Amy, saying she has problem to attend to and left her alone, much to her dismay.

Claire met Tyki on her 'mission' to follow Count Windsor. She asked Tyki to accompany her in her 'mission'.

"Are you sure it is wise to follow him? What are you going to do? Approach him and ask him to stay away from Cordelia?" Tyki asked.

"Exactly." Claire answered.

Tyki sweatdrop. He decided to accompany her in the end out of curiosity about how she is going to deal with the said Count and out of concern for her.

Claire growled when she saw the Count spoke with a young woman in red and muttering something about how all men are unfaithful bastard.

Tyki sighed and told her not to jump into conclusion about the nature of the Count and the Lady in red's relationship.

They proceeded to follow the Count and the Lady. The Lady gave the Count an envelope before leaving. The Count opened the envelope and looked worried. The Count then made his way toward the part of town where it would be questionable for a gentleman such as him to be.

Tyki started to become suspicious about the Count's behavior. He watched intently as the Count entered an abandoned factory. He grabbed Claire's hand and went around the factory to find someplace to peek. As Tyki suspected, the Count is having a secret deal going on in the factory. He saw a few men spoke and argued with the Count.

Claire didn't understand what is going on and upset because she couldn't find proof that could make Cordelia break up with the Count.

Tyki, on the other hand, is greatly interested with the deal between the Count and the other men. He thought the information could be useful for Cyril.

The two are caught eavesdropping by two men that seemed to be the bodyguard. They pulled knife and gun at them. Tyki easily takes care of them before they could use their weapon and grabbed Claire to run but she insisted staying until she could find proof of the Count's unfaithfulness toward Cordy. Tyki look annoyed as he rolled his eyes and said that what's going on inside has nothing to do with Cordelia. She reluctantly left with Tyki. Unknowingly, she had dropped the keys to Cordelia's apartment on the ground around the factory.

After they are in safe distant, Tyki asked, "Why are you so insistent to break up those two anyway?"

"Putting aside the fact that their affair is forbidden, well, let's see… I don't think that Count could make Cordy happy and I know that she deserve to be someone better than the Count, someone who could love her publicly, not secretly!" Claire grudgingly said.

"But aren't they happy as they were, right now? Wouldn't that too cruel if you break up their relationship simply because of your opinion?"

"Hello, it's happened to be public opinion, too! If words get out about their affair, the one that the public would attack the most would be Cordy, not the Count. Sooner or later, someone would find out about their affair and Cordy would be suffering. Is that so wrong if I wanted her to end her relationship with the Count before she got hurt even more?" Claire asked.

Tyki didn't answer.

"Beside if the Count truly in love with Cordelia, why didn't he divorce his wife and be legally with her? Why does he need to be selfish and keep his wife with him and Cordy as his mistress?"

"You know, there are many men keep mistresses, it isn't uncommon in society."

"It is still wrong…"

"Because marriage is supposed to be sacred? You're so naïve, Claire… I hate to break it to you but people didn't care about the sacred meaning of marriage since a long time ago. They were just hypocrite who says one thing but exactly do the opposite." Tyki said with a sigh.

"Geez, Tyki, you're so pessimistic toward humanity, aren't you?" Claire asked.

"That's why I am a Noah, I guess…" Tyki muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just go home."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Noah's Mansion

"Oh, Tyki darling, you come back…" Cyril grinned.

"Yo, Brother Cyril…" Tyki waved him. "Don't call me 'Darling', that is so gross…"

Cyril laughed.

"Where is Loki?" Tyki asked Cyril.

"Oh, he's on mission from the Earl. According to my Road, he is on fire. He went after some Exorcist and finders and successfully destroys a few Innocence…" Cyril said.

"Oh, did the Exorcist take a good look at him? Did the Order find out about him?"

"The dead can't speak, Tyki darling…"

"So he kills them…? Interesting…and I already told you not to call me that!"

Cyril laughed. "Oh, by the way, you would have to attend a party with me soon in London. You know the drill…"

Tyki groaned. "God, I hate mingling with nobles, it is always exhausting… Ah, speaking of nobles, do you know Count Devon Windsor?"

"Ah, yes, I know Count Windsor, though I know his father-in-law, Lord Birmingham. Why?"

"Well…" Tyki proceed to tell Cyril about the deal he witnessed.

"Interesting information…" Cyril murmured. "Huh? How did you come to witness it? Are you stalking him?"

"No, a friend of mine did, she wanted to get a proof of the Count's infidelity toward other women aside his wife and my friend's friend."

"Huh? Let me get this straight. The Count is having an affair with your friend's friend and your friend wanted to break them up by trying to prove that the Count is also having an affair with other women, is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"Interesting… This is quite valuable information that I could use. With this information, I could get a favor from Lord Birmingham in exchange of the information regarding his son-in-law. Tyki Dear, thanks a lot."

"Don't call me with 'Darling' or 'Dear'! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Oh, but Tyki Dear, why are you so oppose with my way of showing you my affection?"

Tyki dropped his head on the table in exasperation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On New Year Eve, Claire and the girls she worked with went to the town square to watch the New Year Parade and firework festival after finished working. Claire invited Tyki and his friends to join but only Eaze come with you and the girls. Apparently the guys had plan on their own.

Claire took Eaze and the girl out to have fun and have a blast of time together. Almost midnight, Claire took Eaze back to the motel where Tyki and the guys stay at. Leslie, the owner of the motel and cafeteria, took care of Eaze and tucks him to bed.

Claire went home but on the way she saw Tyki and the guys, all drunk, and have women or rather whores with them. She felt upset suddenly.

Tyki saw her and grinned drunkenly. "Hey, kid, isn't it past your sleeping time?" he asked.

Claire gritted her teeth and marched toward him and stepped on his foot rather cruelly.

"Hey, ouch!!" Tyki protested.

"I'm not a kid, you pervert!" Claire yelled on his ears then ran past him to go home.

"Hey, what's her problem?" Crack asked.

The woman with Tyki replied, "She acted like a jealous girlfriend…"

Tyki, who actually isn't too drunk, look contemplative. He has high tolerance for alcohol but likes to act like he is drunk and to sing badly with his friends just to annoy other people.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cordelia's Apartment

Claire growled as she remembered the whore Tyki is with. For some reason, that's really annoying her. "Baka Tyki!" she muttered. She took out her new key as she open the door to Cordelia's apartment. She entered the room and froze.

"I've been waiting for you, Miss Claire." A man suddenly said. He had a gun on Cordelia's head. Cordelia was tied on a chair and her mouth was covered with a tie so that she couldn't scream for help. She looks frightened. "Is she the one?"

"Yes, she is the one who has been stalking the Count but there is other man with her at the time…" answered the other man.

Claire froze like a startled deer. She recognized the man that Tyki had beaten unconsciousness at the time so they could escape. "H-how did you find me?"

The man with the gun showed Claire her lost keys. "You dropped the keys. It has your address on it." He said. "Not too clever, huh, dropping something that could tie you to the scene?"

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Claire said.

"Sorry, no can do. Witnesses must be erased at all cost." The man said with a twisted grin. "Now, be a good girl, and come here. Do not scream or try to run or your friend's head here will explode…"

Claire was shaking but did as she was told.

The second man grabbed her and pushed her to the bed and started to tie her hands and legs.

"The man you are with…where is he?" The first man asked.

"I don't know. He's not here." Claire said.

The second man slapped her hard. "Wrong answer!" he said.

Cordelia whimpered.

The first man grinned. "Let's try again…where is he?"

"I…I don't know…please…" Claire whimpered in fear.

"You don't get your situation, huh?" The first man said. He waved his gun toward Cordelia. "I want a name or this pretty girl over here will die…"

Claire gasped. "No!"

"Then tell me!!" The first man yelled, losing his patience.

"Tyki, his name is Tyki. Please don't hurt him." Claire begged.

"Why are you and this Tyki fellow following the Count?" The first man asked again.

Cordelia stared at Claire and her eyes seemed to be asking the same question.

"I…I…want to…find proof that he is unfaithful toward his wife…" Claire said as she look directly at Cordelia.

"Why?" The first man asked.

Claire couldn't answer.

The second man hit her again.

Claire whimpered and started to cry. "Because he lied to my friend… That's all. I didn't know anything about you or the Count. I was just trying to find proof but I didn't… Please, just let us go…"

"Did you tell anyone about what you heard that day?" The first man asked.

"W-what? No, I didn't even know what you were talking about that day… Please…" Claire pleaded. "I won't tell anyone, please…"

The men exchanged a look and they nodded at each other.

The second man grabbed Claire and covered her mouth with a tie and dropped her to the ground while the first man put on a lot of candles on the room but purposely dropped one on the sheet on the bed, much to Claire and Cordy's horror. It seemed they planned to make accidental fire as an excuse for their death. They waved goodbye at the girls before they got out of the room and locked the room with Claire's keys.

Claire and Cordelia exchanged a look of panic as fire started to spread all over the room. They started to whimper as loud as they can in hope of getting someone's attention. Cordelia moved her chair around making a noise in hope the resident on the room below noticed. Claire tried to move toward the kitchen to get to the kitchen knife in hope to free herself of the ties on her hand but she can't because of the fire. Outside the sound of the parade and the firework distracted everyone and not one of them noticing the one room that is on fire…

The girls soon realized that they might not make it out alive after all. They started to pass out from inhaling the smoke.

Suddenly someone seemed to be trying to get inside the room. "Claire, Cordelia, are you there?" Tyki called out. He crashed the door open and his eyes widened to see the girls. He ran toward Claire and shook her body. "Claire? Hey, Claire, wake up!!"

Claire opened her eyes weakly. "Cordy…" She whispered. "Help her…"

Tyki nodded. He quickly unties Claire and then goes to Cordelia to untie her as well. He tried to wake Cordelia. "Hey, Cordy, wake up, we need to get out!"

Cordelia look grateful when she saw Tyki. "Oh, thanks God…" she whispered.

Tyki helped her up and toward the door. He stopped and looked at Claire. "Come on, Claire."

Claire walked weakly toward the door but stopped suddenly.

Tyki walked out of the door and helped Cordelia out of the building so that she could get a fresh air. He looked behind to check on Claire and look horrified that she is nowhere close. He let go of Cordelia who soon got help from other residents and quickly re-entered the building.

Claire is still on the room, trying to get to her jewelry box. She had finally got a hold of it but found out that the way out is already on fire. She coughed up as the smoke is getting on her again. She dropped to her knees weakly.

"Claire!!" Tyki yelled as he arrived in front of the room.

Claire coughed up again as she tried to look up at the source of Tyki's voice. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw him walked through the fire without hurting. Her head turned dizzy and she fainted, still clutching on the box.

Tyki quickly pick her up bride-style and got out of the room and the building as the fire started to spread.

The firefighters are coming in at that moment and started to try to put out the fire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Callaway Hospital

Tyki didn't know what makes him decided to take a walk and somehow that brought him toward Claire's apartment but he was glad that he did because then he was able to save Claire. He watched her sleeping face as she laid unconsciousness on the hospital's bed. As he studied her sleeping face, he once again reminded of his little sister. His heart aches painfully.

Tyki stared at the box on the table beside her bed. He wondered what's inside that is so precious that would made her risk her own life to get it back. He reached out toward the box and opened it. He saw a few pictures, a red ribbon, an old bracelet and a necklace.

'For this?' Tyki pondered. 'For this, you risked your life? God, Claire, what's wrong with you…? Are these things so precious to you so much that you would rather lose your life than lose these things?' He couldn't understand. He didn't want to understand. Deep inside, Tyki know some of the significant of these things probably related to Allen Walker and for some reason, it annoyed him. He put the box back to the table.

Claire slowly opened her eyes weakly. She look at Tyki and smiled. "Hey, there…"

Tyki smiled back. "Hey, sleeping beauty…"

"Where am I?"

"You're in hospital… Cordelia is fine and so are you, according to the good doctor…"

"Ah, good…"

"Claire, the police are here and they wanted to ask about the fire…"

"Ah!" Claire suddenly look alarmed. "Tyki, you have to be careful!!"

"Huh?" Tyki look confused. "Why?"

Claire told him about the two men from the factory.

Tyki didn't look too happy about it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere in London

Loki Traveler aka Allen Walker sat on one of the tall building. He watched the night sky filled with lot of fireworks. He smiled solemnly.

"Loki~~!!" A sing-song voice of Road greeted him and Road appeared and hugged him from behind.

Loki smiled. "Hey, Road…" he greeted calmly.

Road let go of him and sat beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching the fireworks…" Loki answered. "What are you doing here?"

Road pouted. "You didn't go back to the mansion after the mission so I look for you here…"

"Ah, sorry…"

"It's alright."

Silent.

"Loki, what's in on your mind?" Road asked.

"Nothing." Loki answered. "Just that Exorcist, he said something to me, about my other self…"

"About Allen?"

"Yes, it's strange. We are the same person and yet we are not. I couldn't access his memory. I didn't recognize or remember anything of the other Exorcists or the Black Order…but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know… I just feel like something is missing…"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you don't need it. After all, Allen's memory will only become a weak attachment for you anyway… Instead of trying to access it, you should crush it into dust. Do not let it stop you from fulfilling our destiny."

"Yeah, I guess, you're right, Road. Thanks for listening to me." Loki let out a gentle smile.

"Anytime." Road said with a childish smile.

The both of them looked up at the fireworks in the sky.

TBC

_A/N: Oh, don't worry about Allen and Road. Even as Loki, Allen didn't view Road romantically because he thinks of her as sibling and sweet little sister. However Road is not going to give up just like that especially now that Loki aka Allen has no memory or feeling whatsoever toward the reader. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter._


End file.
